Returning to Trust
by SharinPattinson
Summary: Bella descubre que su esposo le ha sido infiel y decide terminar su matrimonio inmediatamente. Edward totalmente arrepentido se niega a dejarla ir. Hará todo lo posible por recuperar a su amada, pero... ¿Podrá acaso Bella perdonarlo y volver a confiar?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Se hallaba solo, en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto que una vez compartió felizmente con su esposa, Isabella. Ya no le quedaba nada, su mundo se había derrumbado en el mismísimo instante en el que la vio partir llevándose consigo a los dos pequeños, frutos del amor que un día los unió.

Edward Cullen —uno de los más importantes cirujanos de Seattle—, acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la gran habitación, recordaba aquellos días en que lo tuvo todo; una perfecta familia, una hermosa casa y un gran empleo. Él tenía aquello que siempre quiso y por lo que siempre luchó. Hasta que un día por una estupidez, lo perdió todo.

Maldijo el día en que conoció a aquella mujer, Tanya Denali, la hija del director del hospital donde trabajaba, y se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse seducir por esa escultural rubia que resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba.

Ella se acercó a él con un solo propósito, hacerle daño a la persona que más había odiado: Isabella. Aquella morena que le quitó al hombre que más amaba el día en que puso un pie en la Universidad y lo obsesionó hasta la locura, haciendo que se olvidará completamente de ella. Tanya juró vengarse y encontró la forma perfecta de hacerlo cuando se enteró de su relación con Edward, haría lo mismo que ella hizo sin importar nada y nadie la detendría.

Edward permaneció sentado en esa esquina durante horas cuestionándose por haber sido tan idiota hasta que se juró a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por recuperar a sus pequeños, pero sobre todo a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Aquella que con su simpleza y sus enormes y hermosos ojos, logró enamorarlo la primera vez que se cruzaron en la biblioteca de la WSU.

No, él no se daría por vencido, lucharía con su vida para recuperar todo lo que un día tuvo y perdió por aquel estúpido error…


	2. Chapter 1

Hola :B Acá estoy de nuevo con el primer cap.

**Capítulo Beteado por: Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

Gracias a mis amigas por su apoyo incondicional para que siga con la historia, en especial a Ara del grupo "Twilighters" de Facebook que está ahí para ayudarme.

En fin, aquí el primer capítulo. Espero les guste. :)

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es de mi alocada cabeza._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****_"El final del cuento de hadas" Parte 1._**

**Pov Bella.**

**...**

**_Es increíble como de un momento a otro las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar. Como un insignificante pedazo de papel puede destrozarte el alma y desgarrarte el corazón. Sí, increíble, pero posible_**

**_…_**

.

.

Bajé mi bolígrafo y revisé dos veces lo escrito, bueno parecía que todo estaba perfecto.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa del profesor y dejé mi examen, mi último examen para al fin conseguir graduarme y cumplir mi sueño de tener mi título en administración de empresas.

Me sentía realmente orgullosa de mí misma por haber logrado mi objetivo y mantener mí beca en los años que duraba mi carrera en la Universidad de Seattle.

Salí del salón mucho más relajada de lo que había entrado, para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga, que más que una amiga, era la hermana que siempre quise tener.

Alice Cullen, 1,50 metros de puro sentido por la moda y alegría.

Con el pelo negro cortado por encima de los hombros y sus puntas en millones de direcciones distintas, una diminuta nariz y unos ojos verdes que brillaban cada vez que pasaba por una boutique.

Ella es hija de uno de los mejores médicos del estado de Washington, Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt, una reconocida decoradora de interiores y organizadora de eventos.

Allie, como yo la llamo, estaba también dando su último examen y habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en nuestro habitual lugar, la biblioteca.

Hacia allí me dirigía cuando una voz, la más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, llamó mi atención.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿podría indicarme donde se encuentra ubicada la biblioteca?

Me giré para responderle y si su voz me parecía la más hermosa de todo el planeta, _él_ era el hombre más hermoso del jodido universo.

No debía pasar los 25 años. Era alto, de aspecto desgarbado con unos perfectos ojos de color verde enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas.

Y su cabello de un extraño color cobrizo con sus mechones en diferentes direcciones, que le daba un aspecto rebelde y desaliñado. Ni hablar de su boca, debía hacer maravillas con ella... ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? En fin, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar.

El extraño carraspeó para llamar mi atención haciendo que dejara de comérmelo con los ojos y respondiera a su pregunta la cual, por comportarme como una adolescente hormonada, olvidé.

— ¿Pe-Perdón?— ¿Por qué estas tartamudeando como una idiota, Bella? ¡Céntrate Swan! Vas a quedar en ridículo. Me regañé.

—Si por favor podría indicarme el camino hacia la biblioteca —contestó, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Genial, se está burlando de mí.

—Cla-claro. De hecho me dirigía hacia allí a esperar a alguien. — ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Preséntate Swan!— Por cierto, Soy Isabella. Puedes llamarme Bella.

—Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica —dijo con una sonrisa torcida que te quitaba el aliento. Tendiéndome su mano, añadió—: Soy Edward. Un placer conocerte Bella.

En el instante en que nuestras manos se chocaron, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme de la cabeza a los pies y traté de disumular un estremecimiento, rompiendo nuestro contacto cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

En el momento en el que eso pasó, me sentí vacía y sola, como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido junto con el contacto de su suave mano.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a nuestro destino e hice un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera.

Hicimos nuestro camino en un incómodo silencio y no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo durante todo el camino, había algo en sus facciones que me resultaban conocidas, demasiado conocidas.

No podía mirarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que la mayoría de las veces, él me pillaba observando y solo se dedicaba a sonreírme y yo me ruborizaba a más no poder.

—Bueno aquí es... Yo... Iré a sentarme mientras espero —dije señalando la gran escalera que llevaba hacia la enorme biblioteca.

¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia? En fin, aquí terminaba todo. Dudaba volver al verlo alguna vez más. Seguro venía a buscar a su novia, un hombre así no estaría solo.

—Bueno... Fue un gusto Edward.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? También espero a alguien... —Genial, lo sabía. De seguro esperaba a su novia.

_Decepción_, fue lo que sentí al pensar eso. Decepción y un sentimiento casi desconocido para mí, celos. Jamás me había sentido tan celosa y mucho menos de alguien que no me pertenecía y acababa de conocer.

Ese sentimiento me descolocó por completo. Ya lo analizaría más tarde, ahora Edward esperaba una respuesta.

Asentí, sentándome en uno de los últimos escalones y palmeando el lugar vacío a mi lado para que se sentara.

—Aquí, no muerdo. — ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué diablos dije eso? Me ruboricé de pies a cabeza y me disculpé, por supuesto tartamudeando, ganándome el premio a la más idiota del año—. Lo-Lo siento. No tengo ni la más mínima idea porqué dije eso. Yo...

—No te preocupes —Me cortó—, pero en lo de morder, habla por ti. Puede que a mí me guste hacerlo—. Me guiñó el ojo y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas que al parecer eran la especialidad de la casa.

No puede evitar reírme a carcajadas y luego de unos segundos, él también se unió a mis risas.

Cuando por fin pudimos parar de reír, fue Edward el que inició una conversación.

—Así que... ¿Estudias aquí? —enarqué una ceja en su dirección, a modo de "¿Y tú qué crees?"— Okey, esa fue una pregunta idiota —dijo riéndose— ¿Qué estudias?

—Acabo de dar mi último examen para poder tener mi título en administración de empresas —contesté sin poder evitar el orgullo en mi voz. Desde que era chica que me fascinaban los números y la economía. — ¿Y tú?

—Estoy recién llegado de Oxfordshire, en Inglaterra. Me gradué hace unos días como médico cirujano en la universidad de Oxford y tuve la suerte de ser becado. Llegué a tiempo para la graduación de mi hermana, ella estudia enfermería aquí. Se podría decir que todos seguimos "El negocio familiar"—explicó con una risita— Es a quién espero y a la que voy a matar si sigue retrasándose, no me malinterpretes, no es que no me agradé tu compañía, a decir verdad realmente me gusta estar contigo. Pero tengo asuntos que resolver.

¿Dijo que le agradaba mi presencia? Estoy que exploto de felicidad. Un momento ¿Asuntos importantes?

— ¿Cómo ver a tu novia?, lo entiendo —No puedo lograr entender el porqué dije eso en voz alta.

Edward se vio por un momento sorprendido, pero luego me dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas "marca registrada".

—No tengo novia. Al menos no aún.

Otra punzada de decepción me atacó, así como un ataque de celos más fuerte que el anterior, dirigido a la que sería la afortunada. Porque si de algo estaba segura, esa no sería yo. Simplemente no estoy a su altura. Él es perfecto, por decirlo de una manera y yo solo soy una chica "normal". Nada fuera de lo común, delgada, pálida —demasiado para mi gusto—, ojos marrones y pelo castaño y rizado.

Éramos dos polos totalmente opuestos, al menos en la parte física.

Sí, lo sé, tengo un pequeño problema de autoestima.

Esto es debido a mi "mejor amigo" de toda la vida, Jacob, con el que en nuestra adolescencia, habíamos decidido emprender una relación que duró lo mismo que un suspiro. Debido a que él conoció a alguien de quién quedó perdidamente enamorado y con ese alguien lo encontré en su cama un día que fui a su casa sin avisar, luego de una gran discusión que habíamos tenido.

Dolió y mucho, no porque amara a Jacob, si le tenía mucho aprecio, prácticamente habíamos crecido juntos; dolió que me mintiera y ocultara algo así, yo lo hubiese entendido.

Pero lo que más me afecto fue el ser remplazada por un hombre, sí, mi mejor amigo es gay. Fue un gran golpe para mi autoestima.

Después de eso no volví a salir con nadie, nunca nadie había llamado demasiado mi atención, hasta ahora.

Edward interrumpió mis cavilaciones iniciando una conversación.

—Bueno y... ¿Qué tal te va con tu novio? —Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Pe-per-perdón?

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu afortunado novio? Es a quién estás esperando ¿No?

—Emm...Yo, yo no... No tengo novio. No salgo con nadie… — ¿Podría ser esto más vergonzoso?

—Estoy realmente sorprendido. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo diablos es posible que una chica tan preciosa como tú se encuentre sola?

Por supuesto que esto podía ser más vergonzoso. Si antes tenía dudas sobre eso ya habían desaparecido. Mi cara pasó por todos los tonos de rojos habidos y por haber.

Traté de esconderme agachando la cabeza para que mi cabello cubriera mi sonrojada cara. Pero Edward lo impidió levantando mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos. Pero aun así, no lo miré a los ojos.

—Oye Bella, mírame —Automáticamente obedecí sin siquiera pensarlo, maldito subconsciente traidor que no pudo resistirse a esa voz autoritaria, pero suave y tierna al mismo tiempo— ¡Hey! no tienes de que avergonzarte. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. —Todavía enganchada de su hipnótica mirada, me atreví a decirle.

—Tú… tú también eres muy hermoso.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó más hacia adelante, dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. ¿En qué momento nos acercamos tanto?

Justo cuando él iba a acortar la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios, sentimos a alguien aclararse la garganta a nuestras espaldas. Maldije a quién quiera que sea que interrumpió ese momento.

Juré que si se trataba del acosador de Mike Newton, que no entendía que no iba a salir con él ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, iba a patear su trasero hasta que no pudiera sentarse por una larga temporada.

Al girarme, me encontré con una eufórica Alice que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de felicidad, conociéndola era cuestión de segundos para que se pusiera a aplaudir dando saltitos.

—Veo que al fin se conocen —anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos nos miramos extrañados y luego dirigimos nuestra atención directo hacia ella.

—Alice, ¿lo conoces? —inquirí.

—Claro. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no conociera a mi hermano? — ¡QUÉ!— Bueno, veo que no se han presentado como corresponde. —Bien, ahora si estaba totalmente desorientada.

—Bella, este con el que estabas a punto de besarte, es mi hermano Edward Cullen. Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga y por lo que acabo de ver mi futura cuñada, Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella.

— ¿Tú eres su hermano? —me dirigí hacia Edward.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió con una de sus famosas sonrisas. Ahora entendía porque sus facciones se me hacían conocidas. Edward era ese hermano del que Allie no dejaba de hablar nunca.

No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que la pequeña duende me lo dijo.

—Respira Bells, no voy a montarte una escenita por casi besar a mi hermano. No me molestaría que fueras parte de mi familia, ya te quiero como una hermana. —Iba a matar al molesto duende por hacerme poner más roja de lo que ya lo estaba e interrumpir el que podía haber sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

—A mí tampoco me molestaría que fuera parte de la familia —murmuró casi imperceptiblemente Edward. Con esas simples palabras, que dudo el haya querido que alguien escuchará, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Oigan, debo irme. Pero antes… Bella, ¿Qué te parecería salir esta noche? —Sin darme tiempo a responder, continuó—: Paso por ti a las ocho. —Al parecer la efusividad era algo hereditario.

Antes de irse, se despidió de su hermana con un rápido beso en la mejilla, luego se volvió hacia mí para besar la comisura de mis labios y se fue...

.

.

.

En cuanto pisé la entrada del departamento que compartíamos con Allie, entré en pánico.

¡Por Dios! No sabía qué demonios iba a ponerme ¿¡Cómo saber que vestir si no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde íbamos a ir!?

Tampoco sabía si realmente quería ir. "Vamos Swan, ¿A quién quieres engañar? Por supuesto que quieres ir". En momentos así, odiaba a mi subconsciente.

Mi pequeño problema de no saber que ponerme, desapareció cuando Alice apareció en la puerta de mi habitación con dos cajas. La miré interrogante.

—Lo compré hace un tiempo para tí. En caso de que decidieras aceptar a alguno de tus admiradores o que surgiera un evento especial. En este caso, se trata de las dos.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Mi hermano es uno de tus admiradores desde que le mostré una foto tuya la última vez que nos vimos y bueno, esto definitivamente es considerado una ocación especial... ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?

¿Acaso Edward sabía de antemano quién era yo?

— ¡Alice Cullen, no tan rápido! Tienes medio segundo para explicarme como demonios tu hermano sabía de mi existencia. —exigí.

—Vamos Bells, no hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora. —Mi cara pareció cambiar su opinión porque en menos de un microsegundo, comenzó a hablar:

—Okey, te lo diré. En las últimas vacaciones en familia, Edward tomó mi celular para molestarme y como fondo de pantalla había una foto nuestra, la vio y quiso saber, lo digo textualmente, "Quién es la hermosa morena a tu lado". Le conté sobre ti y quedó fascinado, quería conocerte e ideamos un plan... Supongo que sabes cuál era. —No sabía si agradecerle o matarla por, de alguna forma, llevar a cabo su amenaza de que si no empezaba a salir con alguien por mi cuenta, ella se iba a encargar de mis citas.

— ¿Qué piensas, Bella? Me estoy impacientando.

—No sé si agradecerte o matarte.

—Si esto sale bien, deberías agradecerme. Realmente creo que va a funcionar. —Si el duende lo decía… La enana parecía ser psíquica, siempre que decía algo, de alguna extraña forma se cumplía. A veces daba miedo—. ¡Vamos Bells! El tiempo vuela, tienes que arreglarte, ¿puedes abrir las cajas de una vez?

—Okey, okey —contesté con resignación abriendo las cajas.

Una de ellas contenía un hermoso vestido azul ceñido hasta la cintura y que se ensanchaba solo un poco desde las caderas hacia más debajo de las rodillas.

En la otra caja, había unas sandalias plateadas que se ataban con unas finas tiras en los tobillos y lo que era aun mejor, no pasaban los 3 centímetros de alto.

Soy una persona que vive más en el suelo que sobre sus pies. Me es imposible caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezarme.

Me maquillé solo un poco y recogí mi pelo en una coleta hacia un costado, dejándolo caer sobre mi hombro derecho en forma de suaves ondas.

Me enfundé el vestido y estaba lista para salir. Tomando mi cartera, giré el pomo de la puerta y salí. Como él había dicho, a las ocho en punto estaba esperando en la sala, charlando con una efusiva Alice.

—Estás hermosa. —Fue lo primero que me dijo cuando puse un pie en su campo de visión, por supuesto, haciendo que me ruborizará. Él llevaba puesto unos pantalones de traje con una chaqueta a juego y una camisa blanca que se adhería a sus tallados músculos.

Cuando levanté mi mirada hacia su cara, me miraba con una de sus sonrisas "Marca Cullen". Arrogante.

— ¿Vamos? —Asentí y salimos.

Me abrió la puerta de su flamante Volvo plateado como todo un caballero y rápidamente se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

Todo el camino estuvimos conociéndonos, haciéndonos preguntas básicas hasta que aparcó frente a un magnífico restaurante Italiano llamado "**IlBistro**".

Continuamos con nuestras preguntas mientras cenábamos. Nos reímos a más no poder de mis anécdotas sobre mis caídas y las suyas sobre los casos más idiotas que vivió durante sus prácticas en el hospital.

Descubrimos que teníamos muchas más cosas en común de lo que, al menos yo, había imaginado que tendríamos. Como yo, adoraba la música clásica y los buenos libros.

Luego de cenar, me llevó de vuelta a casa.

Estacionó frente al edificio y se bajó para abrirme la puerta. Cuando bajé, me puse frente a él que luego de cerrar la puerta se apoyó contra su auto. Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio por un momento, no era un silencio incómodo, era simplemente perfecto. Edward fue quién lo rompió primero.

—De verdad, esta fue una estupenda noche. Gracias Bella, espero volver a verte. Eres maravillosa.

—Sí, también fue magnífica para mí. Gracias a ti, Edward.

— ¿Te…? ¿Te llamo luego?

—Okey. —Me acerqué para besar su mejilla pero en un rápido movimiento, él me tomó de mis mejillas apoyó sus labios en los míos suavemente.

Me besó de una manera como nadie me había besado jamás. Nos separamos cuando ambos necesitamos tomar aire. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Nos vemos preciosa. Que tengas dulces sueños —dijo besándome brevemente una vez más. Me giré camino hacia el departamento y antes de entrar, lo vi marcharse…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**6 Años despúes...**

Era un día especial, al fin saldría de dudas. Aunque de alguna forma sabía el resultado, necesitaba una confirmación de mis sospechas. Hace tiempo no me sentía tan feliz... Todo estaba cayendo de nuevo en su lugar habitual.

Edward había vuelto a ser el mismo que era antes. Nuestra hija crecía saludablemente. Y hoy, confirmaría si mi sospecha de embarazo era cierta.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que mi esposo me había llamado desde el hospital donde trabajaba, pidiéndome que me preparara, debido a que en unos minutos estaría de vuelta en casa e íbamos a salir.

Mentiría si dijera que esa llamada no me sorprendió en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta que desde hace casi dos meses apenas me dirigía la palabra.

Tenía planeado hablar con él y preguntarle cuál era su problema.

Una parte de mí sabía que yo tenía algo de culpa en todo esto. Uno de los más grandes clientes de mi empresa, me había dado serios problemas debido a un mal entendido que hubo con uno de mis contadores… un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Llegaba a casa totalmente cansada y de muy mal humor. ¿Las consecuencias de esto? Discusiones por, literalmente, cualquier cosa con Edward. Llegábamos a decirnos cosas bastantes hirientes pero por suerte pude solucionar esto. Tácitamente, le pedí perdón por mi absurdo comportamiento.

La noticia de su ascenso ayudó a que mi cambio de comportamiento comenzará. Creí que estábamos volviendo a ser el matrimonio feliz que éramos… pero no. Ahora el del comportamiento extraño era él. Las peleas durante la semana volvieron, aunque no tan fuertes como antes.

Todos los días me levantaba con ese propósito, pero nunca era posible debido a que sus guardias en el hospital comenzaron a ser más largas y el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa, lo compartía con nuestra hija Vanessa, o como él la apodó, Nessie.

Ya no me despertaba con dulces besos, ni susurrándome cosas lindas al oído para saber que se iba. Cuando me despertaba, él ya se había ido o tenía demasiada prisa como para ponerse a hablar.

Ya no pasábamos las noches de los sábados juntos, mirando películas a las que en realidad ninguno de los dos les prestaba atención, ya que pasábamos el tiempo besuqueándonos como si fuéramos dos adolescentes hasta que terminábamos tirados en la cama, solo envueltos por las sábanas como era nuestra costumbre. En vez de eso, salía con un nuevo amigo del trabajo al que yo ni siquiera conocía.

Eso me parecía muy raro, a él no le gustaba salir de noche y mucho menos esas noches que eran solamente nuestras.

Un pensamiento desagradable se cruzó por mí mente pero lo desterré enseguida. No, mi Edward no era así. Yo confiaba en él. Él me amaba.

Me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones de nuestra sala y me puse a revivir los hermosos momentos que pasamos ese día...

#Flash Back#

_Me levanté a las ocho como era habitual en mí, por más que hoy no tuviera que trabajar. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a mi esposo a mi lado y pedirle las explicaciones que hace tiempo intentaba pedirle, cosa que fue en vano, porque ya se había marchado._

_Había decidido tomarme unas muy merecidas vacaciones, después de unos meses realmente ajetreados en la empresa, para así poder disfrutar tiempo de calidad con mi adorada hija de cuatro años._

_Amaba a esa niña con todo mi ser. Desde que llegó a nuestras vidas no hizo más que traer alegría a nuestro hogar, sus enormes ojos marrones junto con su carácter, era lo único que había sacado de mí, en lo demás era una mini Edward en versión femenina._

_Me levanté con un suspiro y me dirigí a la ducha. Luego de una hora de un relajante baño, fui hacia la cocina y me puse a preparar el desayuno para mí y Nessie. En eso estaba cuando sentí alguien abrazar mis piernas y un "Buenos días mami" con aquella vocecita suave y encantadora que tanto adoraba._

—_Buenos días bebé ¿Cómo dormiste? —le pregunté girándome y dejando un sonoro beso en su regordeta mejilla._

— _¡Súper ben! Soñé que tenía un hermano pequeñito. ¿Puedo tener uno? Papi me dijo que tenía el nu-número de la cigüeña y que cuando quisiera uno le dijera a él. — ¡¿Qué?! Me ahogué con el café que estaba tomando y comencé a toser asustando a Vanessa—. ¿Estás bien mami? —Asentí, sin todavía poder hablar._

_Iba a matar a Edward. No es que no quisiera tener otro bebé, me fascinaba la idea de un pequeño Edward, pero definitivamente por cómo estaban las cosas, este no era el momento. Quizás más adelante. O tal vez jamás podamos... ¡No Bella, deja de ser tan negativa! Todo estará bien, es cuestión de tiempo, de hablar las cosas como los adultos que son..._

— _¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté para disuadirla._

— _¡Sipidipi mami!_

_Desayunamos entre bromas, dejando totalmente de lado el tan delicado tema hasta que mi teléfono celular nos interrumpió._

_Sabía quién era, sin siquiera tener que fijarme en el identificador ya que sonaba esa canción que tantas veces me había dedicado "I'll be your lover, too" de Robert Pattinson._

_Antes de retirarme hacia la sala, le dije a mi hija que terminará con su desayuno y que enseguida volvía con ella._

— _¿Hola?_

—_Hola Amor ¿cómo estás? — ¿Totalmente en shock porque hace años no me llamabas así...? Mmm, esa no era una buena forma de entablar una conversación._

—_Este, bien... emm... ¿Y tú?_

—_Ahora que escucho tu voz, bien —Por favor, solo pido no estar soñando—. Bells ¿te apetecería que pasemos todo el día de hoy juntos? Como antes, solo nosotros dos._

—_Perdón ¿qué? —No pude disimular la sorpresa en mi voz. Edward rió._

— _¿Querrías pasar el día de hoy conmigo? Solo tú y yo._

_¿Tendría al fin la oportunidad de aclarar los tantos con él? Esta podría ser mi oportunidad y no iba a perderla._

—_Y… ¿y qué hay de Vanessa?_

—_Está todo arreglado. Mi madre va a pasar por ella en media hora ¿podrías tenerla lista para entonces?_

—_Puedo saber ¿a qué se debe esto?_

_Edward bufó. ¿Qué quería, que después de dos meses apenas saludarme, aceptará salir con él, así como si nada?_

— _¿Necesito una excusa para pasar un buen rato con mi esposa? Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos. —Luego de unos segundos en silencio, se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea— Bella, quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes, sé que estuve comportándome como un idiota. Todo debido a... Debido al trabajo... Sé que debemos hablar..._

—_No te preocupes —le corté— Está bien, en media hora tengo a Nessie lista. —Mi subconsciente me miró con mala cara por haber dado mi brazo a torcer tan pronto. ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

—_Okey, en una hora paso por ti. Ponte ropa cómoda... Y Bells, te amo. —Creo que mi marido se ha vuelto bipolar. Bipolar o no, no podía dejar de recordarle cuanto lo quería._

—_También te amo, Edward. Nos vemos en un rato supongo._

_Colgué con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, imposible de disimular. De alguna forma lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que mi esposo volviera a ser el que era._

_Regresé a la cocina, donde la luz de mis ojos me esperaba._

— _¿Lista? —inquirí._

—_Sip —respondió con una gran sonrisa marca Cullen._

— _¿Qué dices de pasar todo el día con los abuelos Esme y Carlisle?_

— _¡Siii! ¿Puedo elegir mi ropa? Así, si me ve tía Allie me-me felicita por com-combinar ben mis atuendos. —Sí, mi hija era adicta a la moda como la loca de su tía._

—_Claro que sí. Vamos a prepararte. La abuela Esme estará aquí pronto._

_Luego de treinta minutos el timbre sonó y Nessie estaba lista para irse con sus abuelos._

_Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y abrazar a su adorable abuela. Quién debido al entusiasmo de la pequeña, apenas pudo saludarme e intercambiar unas palabras y un "Te dije que todo iba a ir bien"._

_Esme lo sabía todo, era como una segunda madre para mí. Desde que mi madre se había vuelto a casar y se marchó a Florida con su no muy agradable nuevo esposo Phil y no la había vuelto a ver, Esme había "ocupado" su lugar como confidente y consejera._

_No se metía en la relación que llevaba con su hijo, solo se dedicaba a escucharme y aconsejarme como mujer y no como suegra._

_Las despedí y enseguida comencé a prepararme. Quince minutos después estaba lista. Él me había dicho "ropa cómoda" así que, creo que estaba bien con unos leggins negros, una remera mangas largas ajustada hasta los muslos color gris y mis adoradas Converse._

_Até mi cabello en una improvisada coleta y ya estaba lista para ir a donde quiera que fuésemos a ir._

_Todo lo que necesité para terminar de ponerme nerviosa fue escuchar el sonido de su auto aparcar frente a nuestra casa. Corrí hacia la sala a recibirlo._

_En cuanto traspasó la puerta principal, corrió hacia mí y me besó como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sin darme tiempo a nada más que responderle con el mismo entusiasmo y entrega que él._

_Cuando el beso comenzó a subir de tono, nos separamos tratando de regularizar nuestras irregulares respiraciones. Permanecimos con nuestras frentes pegadas, mirándonos a los ojos transmitiendo cuánto nos amábamos, en silencio, las palabras sobraban._

—_Te extrañé tanto —susurró luego de unos minutos—. Perdón, perdón, perdón por ser tan idiota, perdón por... —Corté lo que sea que iba a decir, con un suave beso en sus labios. No sabía exactamente por qué se disculpaba tanto, pero ya habría tiempo para explicaciones más adelante. __**"Carpe Diem" **__la frase que mi madre no se cansa de repetirme, disfruta el momento, eso era lo que quería hacer._

— _¿Me esperas dos minutos a que me cambie? —No me había percatado de que aún llevaba su uniforme, tampoco es que él me hubiera dado tiempo de hacerlo._

—_Claro —Me besó cariñosamente la mejilla y se dirijió a nuestra habitación._

_Estaba a punto de sentarme en uno de nuestros cómodos sillones, en cuanto escuché el sonido del timbre. Fui hacia la puerta y me sorprendí al no encontrar a nadie, solo un sobre que descubrí cuando mi mirada fue hacia abajo. Estaba dirijido a mi nombre. No tenía remitente, lo cual me pareció muy raro._

_Lo tomé y me encaminé a la sala, con la intención de abrirlo pero el sonido de los pasos de Edward bajando las escaleras me lo impidió. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que él supiera de la existencia del sobre._

_Tal vez estaba siendo estúpida, pero en fin, mi subconsciente prácticamente me gritaba que se lo ocultará y que lo abriera en cuanto estuviese sola._

_Lo escondí rápidamente debajo de uno de los almohadones del sillón principal y me senté sobre este. Segundos después, pude sentir la presencia de Edward en la sala._

— _¿Nos vamos ya?_

_Por suerte, no se había percatado del sonido del timbre, no hubiera sabido que contestarle en caso de que preguntará._

_Me giré para encararlo y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Llevaba puesto unos viejos jeans con sus Converse azules y para el agrado de mi vista, la camiseta que yo tanto amaba, aquella que tenía la estampa con el nombre de la ciudad donde viajamos por nuestra luna de miel hace cinco años atrás, mi amada Londres junto con el Big Ben y el London Eye de fondo._

—_Tierra, llamando a Bella._

— _¿Qué? Yo, yo... —Edward comenzó a reírse como solía hacer cada vez que me quedaba mirando como una idiota y me olvidaba del mundo. Le golpeé suavemente las costillas con el codo—. Okey, ya pasó el momento de "Burlémonos de Bella". ¿Podemos irnos?_

—_Eso era lo que te hab… —La mirada envenenada que le dirigí hizo que cambiará de opinión— Claro que sí. Vamos, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. Hicimos el camino hacia el auto tomados de la mano._

— _¿Dónde iremos? —pregunté en cuanto arrancó._

—_Es una sorpresa mi pequeña Bella Bell —respondió con una de sus famosas sonrisas. Odio las sorpresas y él lo sabe perfectamente._

—_Pero..._

—_Odias las sorpresas, lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que esta va a encantarte._

_._

_._

_No tenía ni la más pálida idea hacia donde nos dirijiamos, hasta que empecé a reconocer el camino. Ese camino que tantas veces habíamos recorrido, el que siempre tomábamos para ir a nuestro lugar preferido._

_Aparcó a un lado del camino dónde comenzaba el sendero que llevaba hacia el prado, que se encontraba medio escondido y solo nosotros sabíamos cómo llegar. Como era típico de él, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y ayudarme a salir. Recogió dos bolsos del baúl ¿en qué momento hizo esto?_

—_Mamá me ayudó con todo —respondió a mi pregunta no formulada, con una gran sonrisa, __**mi sonrisa**__, esa que tanto amaba._

_Emprendimos nuestro camino tomados de las manos y en un cómodo silencio._

_Hacía tiempo que no veníamos aquí. Debido a que mi relación con Edward no estaba pasando por un gran momento, hace ya un año que mis temores de caer en la rutina y que él se cansara de mí, iban en aumento. Y mi mal comportamiento en este último tiempo tampoco ayudaba. Esperaba que a partir de hoy aminorara y todo vuelva a ser como al principio._

_Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a la hermosura del lugar._

_El hermoso prado, un perfecto círculo en medio del bosque adornado por miles de florecitas lilas y amarillas, que guardaba nuestros más íntimos y preciados recuerdos como el día que Edward me pidió casamiento y donde se enteró que iba a ser padre por primera vez._

_Edward sacó de uno de los bolsos una manta y la tendió para que nos sentáramos._

_Permanecimos acostados y abrazados sobre el césped durante lo que pudieron ser horas, hasta que decidí romper el silencio._

—_Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente._

—_Sí, lo sé —Se quedó pensativo y parecía estar debatiéndose a sí mismo lo que debía, o no, decirme. Luego de unos segundos continuó, mirándome a los ojos—. Bella… Yo sé que… me estuve comportando como un idiota contigo. Sé que te hice daño así que te pido que me disculpes, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando… cuando acepté trabajar más de lo debido. No estábamos pasando un buen momento como pareja, no sé Bells. Realmente lo siento, no sabía qué hacer. Y como el cobarde que soy huí…_

—_Pudiste haber hablado conmigo. Tratar de solucionar las cosas como adultos. ¿Tienes una idea de lo mal que me sentía? —Estaba empezando a elevar la voz, iba a perder el control y no quería eso, quería arreglar las cosas. Debía calmarme._

_Tomé una respiración profunda y continué._

—_Ni siquiera me dabas la oportunidad de enfrentarte. Los pocos momentos que estabas en casa lo pasabas con Nessie y yo, yo…— No pude más, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y otras miles le siguieron junto con un sollozo._

_Lloré todo lo que no había llorado en esos tres meses, los peores meses de mi vida. Me escondí en su cuello llorando desconsoladamente, él solo se dedicó a abrazarme y susurrarme dulces palabras._

—_Lo siento princesa, lo siento. Te amo, te amo, te amo. — No dejaba de repetir con voz temblorosa mientras me acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarme._

—_Bella, quiero solucionar esto. Quiero que estemos bien. ¿Podrías perdonarme por... por todo? No deseo nada más que estar a tu lado. Te amo. —Su voz sonaba quebrada ¿acaso estaba llorando también él?_

_El llanto cesó y al fin pude hablar. No sabía qué hacer, deseaba decirle que sí, que lo perdonaba y que nos olvidaramos de todo. Pero no podía. Él debía ganarse mi perdón._

—_Edward... —Me separé para poder mirarlo a los ojos comprobando que sí, él también estaba llorando— Edward, te amo. No hay nada que perdonar, necesitabas tiempo. Lo entiendo. Yo también fui estúpida. Tuve… unos problemas en la empresa, unos grandes problemas, no quise molestarte y eso me tenía alterada… —Al parecer, mi traicionero subconsciente no estaba de acuerdo conmigo._

—_Hubieses hablado conmigo, pude haberte ayudado… de cualquier forma._

—_Quería hacerlo sola. Quería comprobar que soy capaz de valerme por mí misma… también debo pedirte perdón._

—_No hay nada que perdonar princesa._

_Luego de nuestros tácitos perdones, me besó con ternura, adoración, entrega y sobre todo, amor. Le devolví el beso de igual forma. Mi esposo estaba volviendo._

—_Que te haya perdonado, no significa que no quiera matarte por el hecho de que le dijeras a nuestra hija que tenías el número de la cigüeña —le informé, cuando nos separamos debido a la falta de aire y cuando pude recuperar el aliento._

_Edward abrió dramáticamente los ojos con fingido miedo, seguido por una muy contagiosa risotada. Comenzamos a reír hasta que nos saltaron lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad._

—_Un minuto ¿cómo te enteraste de eso? —inquirió una vez que pudimos controlar el ataque de risa._

—_Esta mañana me lo dijo mientras desayunamos, justo antes de tu llamada. Me contó que había soñado con que tenía un hermano pequeño, que quería uno, que tú le dijiste eso y que cuando quisiera uno te dijera a ti._

—_Pequeña traidora, era nuestro secreto —dijo con un adorable puchero. Arqueé una ceja en su dirección._

—_Soy su madre, no hay secretos entre nosotras._

—_Y entonces... ¿Qué dices?_

— _¿Que digo de qué?_

—_De tener otro hijo..._

—_No lo sé. Me encantaría, pero..._

— _¿Pero?_

—_Bueno, esta mañana me lo planteé. Descarté la idea debido a que no era nuestro mejor momento. Pero luego llamaste y aquí estamos, intentando arreglar las cosas. Estoy un poco confundida, esto fue muy rápido. Creo que deberimos esperar un tiempo y ver como avanzamos. No tomemos decisiones apresuradas._

—_Como digas. De todas formas, podríamos empezar a practicar. —Lo miré incrédula— ¿Qué? Va a llevar trabajo. No va a suceder en el primer intento._

_Negué exasperada, mi hombre no tenía remedio._

— _¿Quieres almorzar?_

—_Por supuesto._

_Después de almolzar, hablamos durante horas lo que no habíamos hablado durante nuestro mal tiempo._

_Nos levantamos, cuando vimos que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a anochecer._

_._

_._

_._

_En cuanto llegamos a casa, me sorprendió haciendo o mejor dicho, intentando hacer la cena. Terminamos cocinando juntos, debido a su falta de habilidades culinarias._

_Cenamos entre risas, recordando nuestros mejores momentos juntos y con nuestra hija. No podía dejar de sonreír, era imposible explicar lo feliz que me sentía. ¡Cuánto había extrañado estar así con él!_

— _¿Bailamos? —preguntó en cuanto terminamos._

—_Sabes que no sé bailar, además no tenemos música._

—_Shhh. Puedo hacerte bailar e intentar cantar algo. —Me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa y me tomó en brazos pegándome a él. Comenzó a tararear la hermosa canción que había compuesto para mí, mientras girábamos en un intento de baile, en nuestra sala—. Te amo, jamás me cansaré de repetirte lo mucho que significas para mí. Perdón…_

—_También te amo. —Le corté— Pensé que ya habíamos dado por sentado que no había nada que perdonar._

—_Eres increíble._

_Me tomó de las mejillas y junto sus labios con los míos. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, sus manos viajaron a mis caderas pegándome más a él, haciéndome sentir su necesidad hacia mí, y mis manos se fueron directamente a su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Sabía como íbamos a terminar, no podía negarme. No quería negarme, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirlo mío de nuevo..._

#Fin del FlashBack#

Sí que se ganó su perdón completamente. Estos meses han sido más allá que maravillosos.

Estaba cien por ciento segura de que me encontraba sonriendo como una idiota, no me importaba, estaba sola y nadie podía verme. A pesar de ser sábado —uno de sus días libres— hoy lo habían llamado por una emergencia en el hospital y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba fuera de la casa.

Nessie, como cada sábado estaba en casa de sus abuelos, esta vez era el turno de mis adorables suegros. Ellos y mi padre se turnaban los fines de semana para cuidarla y dejarnos tiempo de pareja a Edward y a mí. Los domingos, cuando no teníamos los almuerzos familiares, Nessie regresaba temprano a casa y luego de almorzar íbamos los tres al parque.

Permanecí unos largos minutos reviviendo cada hermoso momento que pasamos los tres juntos.

Me levanté con la intención de empezar a preparar el almuerzo, pero cuando lo hice, el almohadón donde me encontraba cayó, dejando a la vista ese misterioso sobre que recibí tiempo atrás, del cual me había olvidado completamente.

Suena idiota, pero le temía al sobre o más bien a su contenido. No lograba saber porqué me asustaba tanto un pedazo de papel.

Lo tomé con manos temblorosas y luego de una profunda respiración, lo abrí, sacando su contenido con los ojos cerrados. Conté hasta tres y los abrí.

Lo que vi me dejó helada. Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin control alguno.

Sentía como todo se derrumbaba a mis pies.

_**La historia se repetía para mí, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Esta vez, realmente dolía...**_

¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?!

* * *

¿Quieren matar a Edward? Si, yo también.

¿Qué creen que pase?

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews e.e

Para que sepan, voy a actualizar cada 15 días.

Gracias a: **FlorVillu, Evetwilight11, SolecitoPucheta, monyca eli h, y camela x sus rr :D**

**Y a quienes marcaron la historia como favorita.**

Nos leemos pronto, Besos.

SharinPattinsonStewart.


	3. Chapter 2

Holis, acá estoy con otro capítulo, antes de lo planeado. Espero lo disfruten...

Gracias a Ara del Grupo "Twilighters" de Facebook por aguantarme :) y a las locas de mis amigas por su apoyo desde el principio y amenazas para que siga.

**Capítulo beteado por: Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es de mi alocada cabeza._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **_**_"El final del cuento de hadas" Parte 2._**

_**Cuatro meses atrás…**_

Otro estúpido día, sentado detrás del escritorio en mi consultorio sin nada que hacer, debido a que llegué una hora y media antes.

¿El motivo? Escapar de casa y mi, últimamente demasiada exasperante, esposa.

La amaba, sí, _**más que a mi propia vida.**_ Pero últimamente discutíamos por cualquier cosa, todo lo que yo hacía estaba mal, nuestras conversaciones eran breves y un continuo e incómodo silencio reinaba entre nosotros. No sabía que ocurría con ella.

Nuestro contacto físico desde hace unas pocas semanas era nulo y si pasábamos un buen momento era junto a nuestra hermosa hija. Quería solucionar esto, sabía que íbamos a solucionarlo, la amo y me niego a perderla, así como también sabía que marcharme antes era estúpido y no ayudaría. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si me quedaba en casa, seguramente terminaríamos peleando y el problema empeoraría. Pero si no lo hablábamos, también. Estoy totalmente jodido.

Llevábamos seis años de matrimonio, casi siete y a pesar de que teníamos discusiones, nunca habíamos llegado hasta este punto.

La extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sentir su calor, despertarme abrazado a ella, sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos o simplemente pasar tiempo el uno con el otro sin tener que discutir por cualquier cosa... Aunque debía admitir que esos no eran los únicos motivos, también estaba nuestra hija, ella necesitaba una familia unida para poder crecer feliz.

Había pasado una hora pensando en cómo arreglar todo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Si?

—Edward, ¿puedo? —preguntó mi amigo Eleazar, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Claro, Eleazar. Adelante.

Él, era uno de mis mejores amigos e increíblemente, hermano de mi antipático decrépito jefe. ¿Por qué increíble? Eleazar era todo lo contrario al viejo. Ambos compartían la dirección del hospital. Eleazar era el que siempre socializaba con sus empleados, pasábamos grandes ratos juntos y siempre tuvimos una buena relación. En cambio, Aro que parecía odiarme, jamás salía de su oficina y si lo hacía era para fastidiarme. No sé a qué venía ese odio, pero me daba igual. Aunque algunos afirmaban que era porque él tenía una enemistad con mi padre. Algo raro, ya que Eleazar y mi padre mantenían una buena relación.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Asentí—. Okay, si tú lo dices… — ¿Tanto se notaba? —En fin, esto va a sonar raro, pero mi hermano quiere verte en su oficina y no parece estar enojado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Ya te dije, es raro, está de buen humor. O al menos eso parece… Si fuera tú, no tardaría en ir.

Me levanté de mi asiento, como alma que lleva el diablo y me encaminé por los pasillos, dirigiéndome al despacho de mi peor pesadilla y oyendo la risa del que se hacía llamar mi amigo.

Me encontraba parado frente a la impotente y antigua puerta hecha de madera de roble, como un idiota. Dos pasos me separaban de esta, dos pasos que no me animaba a dar por miedo a no saber lo que me esperaba ahí dentro.

"Tú puedes Cullen, no seas _marica_".

Respiración profunda.

Uno, dos, tres golpes decididos en la vieja madera.

Un "Adelante".

Una puerta abrirse.

Mis ojos se toparon con una despampanante rubia de ojos dorados y largas pestañas, que llevaba una pollera tubo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, junto con una camisa ajustada que resaltaba sus curvas y unos zapatos de muerte que me robó el aliento… "_¿Dónde están yendo tus pensamientos, Cullen? ¡Estás casado! ¡Amas a tu esposa!_

El carraspeo del viejo sentado tras su escritorio, desvió mi atención de la vista de las interminables piernas de _la rubia._

—Buenos días, Edward — ¡Woah!, en verdad estaba de buen humor—. Debes estar preguntándote para qué te he llamado… ¿No es verdad?

—Buenos días. Así es señor Volturi.

—Toma asiento, por favor. Hija, ¿serías tan amable de dejarme unos minutos a solas con el Sr. Cullen?

—Claro. —_La rubia_ se despidió, brindándome una sonrisa "¿Seductora?" a la cual me encontré devolviéndole. "_¿Qué demonios me pasaba?"_

—Ahora, volviendo a lo nuestro… Edward, no eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero mi hermano confía en ti y tengo muy buenas referencias tuyas… — _¿Qué?_ ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto?— Voy a ir al grano. Quiero retirarme y mi puesto no puede quedar vacío. Debe ser ocupado por alguien de confianza, y que sé que no va a fallar. Por eso pensé en ti. Sé que formarás un gran equipo con mi hermano.

— ¿Usted me está pidiendo que…?

—Sí, Sr. Cullen, quiero que tome mi puesto como director. —_No-lo-creo_—Así que… ¿Qué dice?

— ¡Sí! —Uh, oh, demasiado entusiasmo Cullen, pareces un niño—. Quiero decir, sería un honor señor.

—En unos días tendré listos los papeles. Espero que no me falle Sr. Cullen.

—No lo haré señor.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y salí.

Conociéndome, debía tener una gran y estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. Llegar a la dirección del hospital, nunca fue mi sueño, solo quería ayudar a las personas. No había mejor sensación que la de ayudar a quien lo necesita. Es tan gratificante, esa fue una de las razones por la cual había elegido esta profesión.

Regresé a mi oficina. Tenía que llamar a Bella y darle la buena noticia.

Me despatarré en el sofá con mi celular en la mano. Tecleé rápidamente su número y… nada.

"_Hola, soy Bella. En este momento no puedo atenderte. Te devolveré la llamada en cuanto pueda. Deja tu mensaje después del tono._"

—Hey Bells, soy Edward. Tengo una gran noticia que contarte. Nos vemos esta noche en casa. Te amo.

.

Por supuesto que no hablamos. Ella llegó tarde a casa y se fue directamente a la cama. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía, y ella no quería decírmelo. Tenía una ligera sospecha de que se trataba de su empresa. Pero no iba a presionarla. Si quería contármelo, lo haría.

.

A la mañana siguiente, al fin pudimos tener una conversación normal. No me escapé como el cobarde que era, me levanté antes que ella e hice el desayuno. Volvería a empezar este día una y otra vez con tal de volver a ver su sonrisa al verme esa mañana. Le conté con alegría mi ascenso durante el desayuno y me respondió con una enorme sonrisa y un cariñoso y efusivo abrazo. Al parecer, su buen humor estaba de vuelta.

¡Cuánto había extrañado eso!

No habíamos vuelto a lo de antes, pero estaba seguro de que de a poco íbamos a lograrlo. Haría lo que fuera necesario.

.

Hoy, dos días después de la gran noticia, me encontraba nuevamente en la oficina que pronto sería mía.

Aro convocó a todos a una junta, donde fue anunciada mi ascendencia a la presidencia del hospital.

Este día prometía ser espectacular. Lo supe en el momento en que fui levantado con un gran desayuno en la cama hecho por las dos mujeres que más amaba en este mundo y que, sin ellas, mi vida no tenía sentido.

Tenía planeado salir temprano y prepararle una gran sorpresa a Bella, me parecía la ocasión perfecta para solucionar las cosas del todo. Iba a llamar a mi madre para que se llevara a Nessie esta noche con ellos…

Pero al parecer, mi amigo no tenía esos planes…

— ¡Vamos, Edward! Tienes que celebrarlo. Solo serán unas copas y luego vas a casa a ser feliz con tu esposa.

—No sé, Eleazar...

—Solo un trago con tu viejo amigo, lo prometo.

—Pero…

—Solo uno.

—No me gusta salir, hace años que no tomo.

—Cullen —Se estaba enojando. No me iba a quedar otra que acceder.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —Dije con resignación, levantando las manos en signo de rendición—. Déjame arreglar unas cosas.

Levantó el puño en signo de victoria, como un estúpido adolescente. Ganándose una rodada de ojos de mi parte.

Llamé a mi madre, quien inmediatamente accedió a pasar una noche con su adorada nieta. Tenía todo pensado, iba a tomar _solo un_ trago, volvería a casa e improvisaría algo para Bells. Me había llamado luego de que terminase la llamada con la primera, avisándome que llegaría un poco más tarde. Perfecto.

.

.

.

.

Ese trago se convirtió en tres más… No estaba ebrio, si veía algo nubloso, pero seguía en mis sentidos. Al menos, podría conducir a casa. Hacía siglos que no tomaba, no debí haber accedido. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de beber más de uno, pero Eleazar hacía que rellenaran nuestras copas cada vez que quedaban vacías. No niego que necesitaba esto, un buen rato, riendo con un amigo sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

El teléfono de él sonando. Una rápida disculpa y él yéndose.

_Una rubia _que se me hacía familiar sentándose a mi lado. Un raro movimiento del barman, del que no estaba seguro si había visto bien.

—Hola —Asentí con la cabeza por cortesía, apenas mirándola— ¿Tu eres Edward Cullen? —La miré confundido, levantando una ceja en su dirección a modo de interrogación—. Soy Tanya…—Al ver que yo no parecía reaccionar, añadió tendiéndome la mano. —Nos vimos en la mañana, en la oficina de mi padre…

— ¡Oh!, sí. Hola. —Estreché su mano. Ahora la recordaba, _la rubia_ de las piernas infernales. _Aleja esos malditos pensamientos de tu cabeza, Cullen._

— ¿Quieres un trago? —inquirió tendiéndome una copa.

—No, gracias. Ya me iba.

—Vamos Edward. Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirlo para ti. Compartamos un trago y conozcámonos un poco.

— ¿Perdón? Lo siento, soy casado.

—Es una lástima. —Parecía ¿decepcionada?— Pero ¡Vamos! Como amigos, ya que vamos a trabajar por un tiempo juntos.

— ¿Disculpa? — ¿De qué demonios me hablaba? No entendía nada y el exceso de alcohol en mi sistema, no cooperaba mucho.

— ¿Mi padre no te lo ha dicho? —Negué con la cabeza— Su secretaria, bueno ahora tu secretaría, Heidi, va a tomarse unos días y voy a reemplazarla.

— ¡Oh!…—Fue la respuesta más inteligente que se escapó de mi boca. El viejo se había olvidado de informarme sobre ese pequeño detalle.

—Y… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas un trago… como amigos?

_Un trago más no va a matarme… solo este y vuelves a casa._

—Está bien. —Accedí tomando la copa de sus manos…

.

.

.

Me desperté desorientado. En una cama y un cuarto que no me correspondían. Las paredes parecían de un rojo intenso y las sábanas eran negras. Supuse que me encontraba en un cuarto de hotel transitorio. Estaba oscuro y no tenía idea de la hora, pero sabía que aún era de noche debido a la luz del alumbrado público que se filtraba por las persianas de una ventana. Sentí algo removerse a mi lado. No me había percatado de esa presencia antes.

No tenía idea de cómo Bella y yo, habíamos llegado a este lugar. Seguramente ella había ido por mí al pub, pero cuando me percaté de que ambos estábamos desnudos, dejó de importarme. Me incorporé un poco para poder encender el velador que se encontraba a mi lado y poder observar con claridad a mi amada esposa.

Me giré con esa intención, pero cuando fijé mis ojos en aquella figura femenina de cabellos rubios... Un momento...

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

No era Bella, la mujer que dormía a mi lado no era mi esposa. ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Qué había hecho yo?

_Tomar alcohol hasta perder la cabeza y engañar a tu mujer con una zorra. _Me gritó mi subconsciente. No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior. Solo tenía vagos recuerdos… Mi visión seguía siendo nublosa.

_¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué hora era?_

Según el precario reloj colocado sobre la mesita de luz, eran las 3:00 AM. Bella debía estar preocupada, iba a matarme y yo la dejaría. No dejaba de preguntarme por qué había sido tan idiota.

¿Frustración? No lo creo, las cosas con Bella estaban mejorando. No le veía sentido a eso. Sabía que tarde o temprano los problemas serían solucionados. Quería morirme, que un hoyo se abriera en el medio de la habitación y me tragara. Me odiaba. Me sentía sucio y decepcionado de mí mismo. Había roto mi promesa de serle fiel. Había jodido nuestra relación por un maldito revolcón con vaya a saber quién.

_La rubia,_ se dio la vuelta dejándome ver su cara. Empeorando más la situación si eso era posible.

¡Alguien que me mate, por favor! Deseaba que alguien me dijera que todo esto fue una pesadilla y que yo no traicioné a la mujer que más amo, con la hija de mi jefe. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ni siquiera lo recordaba… Solo sabía que era un estúpido y que había jodido nuestra relación.

Aunque Bella no tenía porque enterarse…

_**Actualidad**_

_**BellaPov.**_

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Varias fotografías de "MI esposo" junto con una maldita perfectamente rubia a su lado, ambos tan desnudos como Dios los trajo al mundo y besándose, aparentemente, apasionadamente. No tenía idea de quién era ella y aunque su cara se me hacía conocida, no logré saber de dónde. Aunque realmente me importaba poco y nada, saber quién diablos era ella.

No quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en nada.

Lo único que quería era que todo fuera una pesadilla y despertarme junto a Edward, abrazándome y diciéndome que solo había sido eso, un espantoso sueño, que él estaba allí y que me amaba.

Pero obviamente eso no iba a pasar.

_**La historia se repetía para mí, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Esta vez realmente dolía...**_

Me desplomé en la mullida alfombra de la sala y lloré como hace años no lloraba para tratar de aliviar el espantoso dolor en el medio de mi pecho, tratando de que el nudo que tenía en la garganta y me impedía respirar con normalidad, se fuera.

Intenté calmarme tomando bocanadas de aire, pensando en los hermosos momentos vividos con mi hija para poder distraerme y así tranquilizarme, pero nada servía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Realmente no lo sé. Mis músculos estaban abarrotados y mi garganta y mis ojos secos por el llanto.

Con un suspiro resignado, me levanté.

Tomé nuevamente el dichoso sobre para guardar las malditas fotos, sin molestarme en ver el resto, una ya decía y lastimaba lo suficiente.

Las tomé y en cuanto lo hice, un papel meticulosamente doblado se deslizó de ellas.

Luego de una respiración profunda lo abrí.

_**.**_

_**"¿Qué es lo que se siente cuando la persona a quien más amas te cambia por otra?**_

_**Ojo por ojo, Bello Cisne"**_

_**T.**_

Me desconcertó por completo la última oración, aunque sin dudas podía responder a su pregunta sin pensarlo siquiera, dolía.

Dolía como la mierda, como si una parte de ti te fuese arrancada, como si miles de espinas fueran clavadas en tu corazón.

Me sentía decepcionada y engañada. Es imposible describir con exactitud la inmensidad de ese dolor, no podía compararlo con algo que hubiese sentido antes.

Sí, había sido engañada con anterioridad, pero aquella vez fue más rabia que dolor. El amor que le tenía a Jacob era un amor de hermanos, me había molestado más que me haya ocultado algo así, que el engaño. Así que después del incidente, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos como si nada hubiese pasado y siempre podía contar con él para lo que sea. Nuestra relación nunca había sido real como la que tenía con Edward.

¿Dónde había quedado el Edward que conocí? ¿El hombre que desde la primera vez que lo vi me robo el aliento, que luego de dos meses de salir me había robado el corazón completamente y no mucho después me pedía que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?

¿Acaso ya no existía? ¿Alguna vez fue real, o solo fue una ilusión, producto de una mala jugada de mi enamorado corazón?

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, cuestionándose millones de cosas. Intentando adivinar qué fue lo que pasó y qué llevo a esto. Una parte de mí tenía una ligera idea y la culpable era yo.

¿Cuántas veces me había jurado amor? Miles, tal vez millones, pero... ¿Cuántas de esas veces lo sentía en verdad?

Me invadió otro ataque de llanto en el momento en que la pregunta _**"¿Alguna vez sintió realmente algo por mí?"**_

La idea de que yo no era lo suficiente buena para él me había atormentado desde el mismo momento en que comenzamos a salir, pero había disminuido con el paso del tiempo. Y ahora amenazaba con volver con más intensidad que antes.

Una parte de mí lo sabía, él era demasiado hombre para estar con alguien tan simple como yo. _**Ella **_sí lo era, tenía que admitirlo, la señorita 90-60-90 rubia era hermosa al igual que él...

Genial, la Bella insegura después de pasar años de vacaciones estaba de vuelta, pero debía impedir que se quedara. Debía levantar la cabeza y luchar, no podía permitir encerrarme en una habitación por meses, llorando por alguien que no me quería y tal vez nunca me quiso.

Me levanté y fui hacia la cocina llevando el sobre con las asquerosas fotografías conmigo. Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, él no tardaría en llegar. No tenía idea de cómo iba a actuar en cuanto llegaba, obviamente iba a enfrentarlo pero la cuestión era: ¿Cómo?

Tal vez debía dejarlo que creyera que todo estaba bien, ver hasta qué punto llegaba su cinismo y de repente soltarle la bomba.

O más bien, podría enfrentarlo directamente, tirarle las fotos en la cara, tomar alguna de mis cosas y de mi hija e irme. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era que no podía seguir en esta casa, no podía seguir con él, me había lastimado demasiado y una traición no es algo que perdonaría.

La decisión estaba tomada, iba a optar por la segunda opción. Lo enfrentaría y luego me iría.

Subí a mi habitación y tome un pequeño bolso para poner las cosas indispensables para pasar la noche y algunas cosas de mi hija.

Observé la preciosa foto de nuestra boda sobre la mesa de noche y sin siquiera pensarlo, en un acto impulsivo, la tomé y después de derramar unas lágrimas en ella, la arrojé contra la pared.

Planeaba pasar esta noche en el departamento de Jake, él era el único con el que podría hablar sin tener que ocultarle información y llorar sin escuchar quejas.

Por la mañana temprano iría por Vanessa a la casa de Carlisle y Esme y nos marcharíamos con mi padre.

Pensaba quedarme con él hasta que consiguiera un lugar donde pudiera vivir con Nessie. De ninguna forma iba a quedarme en esta casa, ni siquiera quiero pensar quien estuvo aquí...

Bajé nuevamente a la cocina, me senté en uno de los bancos y con mi cabeza entre mis manos me permití volver a llorar y replantearme la situación.

El sonido de un auto aparcando me distrajo de mis cavilaciones.

Unos minutos después oí el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse.

En cuestión de segundos, el cuento de hadas donde creía que vivía se desplomaba delante mis ojos...

.

.

.

.

Edward aparcó frente a la gran casa. Apagó el coche y se dirigió con una enorme sonrisa hacia la puerta. Estaba ansioso por verla y pasar lo que quedaba del día y el siguiente. La había echado tanto te menos estas últimas horas.

Cuando estaba a punto de poner la llave en el cerrojo, un auto al que no conocía estaba aparcado al lado de su casa y un extraño movimiento en los árboles alrededor de esta, lo distrajeron de su tarea.

Debido a su emoción, le restó importancia.

En cuanto ingresó a su amado hogar, le extrañó no oír nada. Fue hasta la cocina y estaba seguro de que la encontraría allí porque ella amaba cocinar. Pero lo que vio cuando llegó, lo heló por completo.

Una Isabella mirándolo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y que transmitían "¿Odio? ¿Rencor?" se preguntó.

¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?

Con el corazón en la boca pensando en qué era lo que la puso así, se acercó con paso decidido a ella para abrazarla y consolarla pero algo que jamás se hubiese pensado que ocurriría, pasó. Ella lo detuvo.

—No. No quiero que te acerques, no quiero que me toques —dijo con una débil y quebrada voz. Tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir nuevamente sin control.

—Bells, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Quería caminar hasta ella y abrazarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía, el rechazo de ella lo había shockeado.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me mientes, Edward? —Bella sabía que no estaba siendo coherente, pero poco le importaba.

—No sé a qué te refieres… —_"Si lo sabes"_ le decía a gritos su subconsciente. Pero él no quería creerlo. No era posible de que ella se enterará.

Bella deslizó el sobre hacia él por encima de la mesada, jamás separando sus ojos llenos de odio de los de él. La Bella luchadora había ganado la lucha contra la pobre, inocente y crédula de baja autoestima. Se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse intimidar ni manipular por el cobrizo. Edward miró dicho objeto confundido.

—Ábrelo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí?

—Solo mira, Edward. —Estaba a punto de perder el control y empezar a gritar, pero logró contenerse. Ponerse a gritar no era lo que quería. Así no llegarían a ningún lado.

Presintiendo lo que se iba a encontrar dentro, contuvo el aliento y miró su contenido.

Palideció al instante en que su cerebro proceso la primera imagen. "¿Cuándo demonios Tanya había tomado aquellas fotos?" No recordarlo, no lo sorprendió ya que nunca recordaba con exactitud lo que pasaba en aquellos encuentros…

—Bella, yo no…—Estaba totalmente petrificado, su cerebro no respondía a sus órdenes. Una parte de él sabía que esto pasaría._ "Las mentiras tarde o temprano son descubiertas. Más temprano que tarde_." como siempre le decía su padre. Ahora estaba corroborando en carne propia eso.

—No trates de negar lo obvio. ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué?

—Ni siquiera sé… —Se pasaba las manos desesperadamente por su ya revuelto cabello—. Tú, estabas tan distante, te enojabas por todo. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que fui un estúpido… Perdón Bells.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por abandonar los ojos de Bella sin control alguno. Esta resopló frustrada. _"¿Perdón?, eso no está en mis planes."_

— ¿Hace cuánto?

Suspiró resignado, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. Estaba decidido iba a contarle todo lo que ella quisiese saber. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguirle ocultando cosas? Ya todo se había ido por el caño.

—Unos cuatro meses atrás…—Fue su respuesta con una voz quebrada, el resultado de saber lo que pasaría. Ella no iba a perdonarlo, se iría y él no podría hacer nada. Aunque, no pensaba rendirse nunca.

— ¿La sigues viendo?

—No, ya no, hace meses que no. Fue un error, un gran y estúpido error. Perdón, Bella, perdón.

Bella negó suavemente con la cabeza. No importaría cuantas veces él le pidiera perdón.

—Ahora lo entiendo… Él día en el prado, todos esos perdones. ¿Eran por esto?

—Eran por todo… Realmente lo siento, nunca debió haber pasado…

—Perdonarte no está en mis planes —le cortó.

—Dicen que el verdadero amor perdona... —Replicó en apenas un susurro.

—El verdadero amor no traiciona, Edward —destacó con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada por el llanto contenido— Sé que no estábamos pasando un buen momento, pero estoy segura de que podíamos haberlo solucionado en ese entonces. Realmente intenté arreglarlo cuando me di cuenta de mis errores, creí que íbamos por buen camino y luego… nada. Esa noche de tu ascenso si no te dije nada por llegar tan tarde, fue porque confiaba en ti y creí que las horas se te habían ido sin darte cuenta al estar pasando un buen rato con un amigo… O como hace tres meses atrás, pensé que esos miles de perdones que escuche salir de tu boca eran por no haber hablado antes, no sé, por cualquier otra cosa.

—Tú también pudiste haber hablado...

—Pero, ¿por haberte enrollado por un tiempo con otra? Jamás —Bella negó suavemente con incredulidad. Se sentía de alguna forma estúpida— ¿Sabes por qué? —Continuó ella ignorándolo, no tenía sentido ahora explicarle el porqué de su mal humor.

Edward negó con la cabeza débilmente.

— ¡Porque te amo idiota! ¡Porque confiaba en ti ciegamente! Porque jamás me hubiese esperado algo así de ti… No quiero ni pensar en que pasaba luego de nuestras discusiones años atrás.

Aquello para el cobrizo fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él. Había sido tan estúpido al haber traicionado esa enorme confianza que ella tenía en él, hasta tal punto que ella pensaba que él la había engañado en sus seis años de matrimonio.

—No, Bella. Yo jamás, no...

— ¡No me interesa, Edward! —gritó frustrada y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para calmarse—. Eso ya no importa.

— ¿Ya no importa? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nuestra hija? —preguntó abatido, con lágrimas en los ojos.

No quería perderla, le dolía de solo pensarlo. _"Lo hubieses pensado antes de continuar con aquella locura y mintiéndole, idiota"_ interfirió su subconsciente.

Vivía por ella, su día comenzaba y terminaba con ella. Sus años juntos fueron perfectos, pero los últimos tres meses, sin dudas, fueron los mejores de su vida. Incluso habían planteado la idea de tener otro hijo. Lo que él no sabía, era que Isabella antes de ver esas fotos iba a comprobar sus dudas sobre un embarazo.

—Ya no hay un nosotros Edward. —Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de él, pero la apartó rápidamente con su puño y ella no se percató de aquello.

—Acabas de decirme que me amas Bells, yo también…

No quería escucharlo, eso terminaría de acabar con ella. Si dejaba que continuará le costaría horrores volver a levantarse de esta caída.

—Ese incondicional amor que te tengo, ya no sirve de nada si no confió en ti.

—Bells... —resopló frustrado.

—Déjame terminar... Edward, una relación sin confianza no funciona. No pienso pasar en vela las noches en que hagas guardias en el hospital pensando si realmente estas ahí o revolcándote con cualquier otra zorra. Y no solo heriste mi corazón, sino que también destrozaste la confianza en mí misma que tanto me había costado recuperar. Me hiciste sentir como si no valiera nada como mujer. Lo nuestro no va más, fue... Bueno mientras duró, al menos para mí.

Edward ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y un sollozo se escapó de su boca, deseaba decirle que para él también lo fueron pero no podía hablar. Quería golpearse por haber sido tan idiota. Isabella al verlo llorar estuvo a punto de retirar todo lo dicho y abrazarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero no. Ella debía permanecer firme a su idea, requirió de toda su fuerza interna para no bajar los brazos ahora y llorar.

—En cuanto a tus preguntas, ya te imaginas cual es mi respuesta a sobre nosotros. Esta noche me quedare en la casa de Jake y mañana iré por Vanessa a la casa de tus padres. Luego me quedaré con ella en la casa de mi padre hasta que consiga un lugar donde podamos vivir las dos...

La determinación y seguridad con que ella lo dijo destruyó más a Edward, él sabía que cuando ella se planteaba algo no había forma de hacer que cambiara de opinión, la conocía como a la palma de su mano. La había perdido. En estos momentos él estaba comprobando en carne propia el famoso dicho _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". _Con una pequeña corrección, él si sabía lo que tenía, pero no supo cuidarlo. Resignado, se obligó a cesar su llanto para poder hablar.

—Quédate con la casa, yo me iré... —propuso con voz ronca.

—No_._ —_"Absolutamente, NO"_ se dijo a sí misma—. No podría, no logro dejar de pensar que tal vez también estuviste con ella aquí.

Isabella sabía que debía irse de inmediato. Si no se marchaba ahora, iba a terminar llorando nuevamente y no era lo que ella quería, se había prometido a sí misma ser fuerte y lo haría.

Era tiempo de decirle adiós a la Isabella tonta, crédula, débil y con la autoestima por el piso. Una nueva Isabella Cull...Swan estaba naciendo.

—Jamás estuvo aquí... —susurró.

—No me interesa. Me voy, supongo que tendrás noticias de mi abogado. El único contacto que tendremos será por Vanessa, ella no tiene por qué sufrir por...

—Porque fui un estúpido. —Completó su frase.

Sin prestarle atención comenzó a caminar con el pequeño bolso que había preparado hacia la salida.

—Por favor Bells, intentémoslo. Sé que juntos lograremos salir de esta.

Él quería intentarlo de cualquier modo. Si antes había decidido respetar sus decisiones y dejarla ir ahora había mandado a volar esos pensamientos. Él quería recuperarla, e iba a hacer cualquier cosa con lograrlo.

—Belli Bells, por favor. Hagámoslo por Nessie.

—No metas a la niña en esto, Edward... Mañana vendré a buscar el resto de las cosas con Jake.

—Bella...

—Les deseo lo mejor, en verdad...

— ¿Qué? No, nosotros no... Bells.

Se detuvo a un paso de la puerta y se giró hacia él.

—Fue solo una estúpida aventura, ni siquiera se... No estábamos en el mejor momento y ¡Diablos! No logro saber porqué lo hice, tú estabas tan distante, te enojabas conmigo por todo. Perdón, Bella, por favor.

— ¿Perdón? Já. Tal vez con el tiempo te perdoné, pero, ¿Volver a confiar? Lo dudo realmente, te lo repito, sin confianza una relación no es posible.

Era cuestión de segundos para que ambos rompieran a llorar. Bella giró sobre sus pies e hizo girar la perilla de la puerta, estaba lista para irse.

—Adiós Edward.

Y salió, sin mirar atrás; no sin antes escuchar la voz angelical de Edward mientras la puerta se cerraba diciendo...

—También fue perfecto para mí. Te amo.

Y salió, sin mirar atrás. Subió a su auto y entre lágrimas fue a buscar a su mejor amigo. Aquel que siempre estuvo para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Aunque pensando, lo que realmente necesitaba era un abrazo de su madre. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella estuviera allí con ella y no al otro lado del país. Obviamente no podía recurrir a su madre postiza, a pesar de la complicidad que ellas compartían, Bella creía que no debía involucrarla en esta situación.

Llegó a la casa de Jacob sin siquiera darse cuenta. Este se asustó al verla en un estado tan deplorable y solo atinó a hacerla entran en su casa y abrazarla.

—Pequeña, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Se terminó, Jake. Lo dejé… —Apenas pudo decir entre sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en un incesante llanto.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren matar a Edward? Hagan fila... hasta yo quiero hacerlo.

Espero sus Reviews de qué les pareció. Acepto críticas, sugerencias y consejos. :)

Gracias a quienes marcaron en favorito y siguen la historia.

En especial a :

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Mila Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos.**

**#SharinPattinsonStewart**


	4. Chapter 3

Hola! Acá estoy con otro capítulo de esta locura. :) Espero sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo!

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es de mi alocada cabeza._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "Angustia y Culpa."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Vi a mi "enemiga", por llamarla de alguna forma, salir de su casa llorando, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos con brusquedad debido a su enfado; subir a su automóvil e irse. Al parecer, mi plan al fin había funcionado. No tenía idea de cómo después de mandarle las fotos, se los veía más felices que nunca. Mi primer pensamiento fue "Esta mujer debe ser realmente estúpida para dejarle pasar algo así", o "él es un manipulador excelente". Mi motivo de venir hasta aquí era recordarle los hechos. Quería saber qué pensaría ella si me veía personalmente, pero él llego unos segundos antes de que pudiera acercarme a la puerta, arruinando mi plan. De ninguna forma iba a hacerlo con él presente. Así que ahora me encontraba escondida entre unos arbustos ubicados en los alrededores de la casa. Edward casi me descubre, gracias a que la combinación: correr, tacos, césped; no era muy buena y tropecé haciendo bastante ruido.**_

_**Ahora, luego de escuchar algunos gritos provenientes de la gran casa, entendía el porqué seguían juntos. **_

_**Ella no se había molestado en ver las fotografías antes, probablemente se olvidó.**_

_**Aquel día en que llamé a su puerta, luego de que Edward entrará; a los pocos minutos ellos habían salido. En fin, eso no me importaba. Me encontraba eufórica, al fin podía decir "Misión Cumplida".**_

_**Lo único con lo que no contaba, era con enamorarme nuevamente del hombre equivocado. Alguien que no me pertenecía y que nuevamente, estaba enamorado de ella.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov.**

Quería golpearme, una y otra vez. Me sentía una basura, lo era.

Era imposible dejar de pasar mis manos por mi cabello de manera desesperada y pellizcarme el puente de la nariz incesantemente.

No lograba sacarme de la mente el dolor, odio y resentimiento que vi en sus ojos. Eso me demostraba que la había perdido, definitivamente, por irresponsable. Lo que más me había dolido fue ver su determinación al irse y no dejarme explicar nada de lo sucedido. Me lo merecía, yo solo me lo gané.

Hace meses que me sigo cuestionando por qué fui tan idiota. ¿Por qué tuve que fijar mis ojos en Tanya?

Después de aquella primera noche, me había jurado no volver a verla. Mi Bella estaba volviendo y no quería arruinar las cosas otra vez. Pero tan rápido como volvió, se fue. O mejor dicho, yo ayudé a que se fuera. Alejándome por culpa, no sintiéndome digno de ella. Habíamos vuelto al mismo punto de no retorno de antes. _Gracias a tu estupidez, Cullen. _Maldito subconsciente.

Por tres fines de semana fui al mismo pub, solo para tomar algo y escaparme de casa con la excusa "voy a salir con un nuevo amigo". Todavía no sé cómo cada vez que lo hacía despertaba junto a _la rubia_.

Tal vez, inconscientemente la buscaba no a ella en sí, puede que solo la buscaba como una forma de liberar la frustración… _¿Pero cómo era aquello posible si las cosas con Bella pintaban ir mejor_? Era lo que día a día me preguntaba. Sea lo que sea, jamás encontraría la respuesta, ya que todas las veces bebía a más no poder.

¿Lo raro de la situación?

Además de no recordar absolutamente nada de aquellos encuentros, Tanya era otra persona totalmente diferente el tiempo que remplazó a Heidi en la oficina… Apenas me dirigía la palabra —cosa que agradecía internamente—. Jamás planeé tenerla como amante. Solo… solo pasaba. De alguna maldita forma que no lograba recordar, siempre volvía a ella.

La pequeña, fue de gran ayuda para que yo me percatara de mis errores. Ese día en que vino a pedirme un hermanito. Su mejor amiga había tenido uno y ella también lo quería, me dijo con emoción y anhelo en los ojos que quería alguien a quien pudiera cuidar, y jugar…

En ese instante, algo en mi cabeza hizo clic.

Al fin pude reaccionar y darme cuenta de mis errores, preparé aquella sorpresa en el prado e iba a contárselo aquel día. Ella merecía saberlo. Pero fui cobarde, cobarde y egoísta, sabiendo que si se lo decía, la perdería sin duda alguna… La madre de mi hija, la luz de mis ojos, se destrozaría y ella sufriría.

Desde ese día, aunque la culpa seguía ahí, comencé a ser completamente feliz, además de estar eufórico por la idea de tener otro hijo junto a ella. Ahora, dudaba que eso sucediera alguna vez…

Permanecí petrificado durante minutos mirando la puerta por donde se había ido una de mis razones para existir. Con lágrimas en mis ojos y la esperanza de verla volver, aún siendo consciente de que eso no iba a pasar.

Había arruinado todo. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que nunca se enteraría. Debí habérselo contado. No esperaba que cambiara el final, sabía que se iría de igual forma, pero creía que era mejor que lo escuchara de mi boca antes que ver esas espantosas fotos.

Seguía auto recriminándome en cuanto el bendito timbre sonó, una, otra y otra vez. Tuve que obligar a mis terminaciones moverse hasta la puerta a regañadientes.

Abrí sin siquiera molestarme en preguntar quién era, arrepintiéndome en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué quería _ella aquí?_

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con una dulce y falsa voz. Y sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta, ingresó. Yo la miraba atónito y furioso desde el umbral—. Es una hermosa casa…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya?

—Vaya, ¡parece que alguien no tuvo un buen día aquí! Tranquilo, vine a que pasemos un buen rato. Como en los no tan viejos tiempos… —Lo último lo dijo en lo que debía ser, una forma seductora, acercándose demasiado a mí, que más que seducirme me causó asco, repulsión. ¡Cómo pude estar con ella! Claro, con mi sistema sobrepasado en alcohol…

—Sé que tu "amada" esposa no se encuentra aquí, aunque sería todo un espectáculo que me apareciera con ella aquí, ¿no es verdad? —No quería pensar cuales hubiesen sido las consecuencias de eso—. Si quieres, solo podemos hablar, conocernos más… no solo físicamente, ya me conoces bastante bien de esa forma— agregó guiñándome un ojo.

—Si no tienes nada más importante que decir… un momento —Recordé las fotos, estaba seguro de que fue ella—. ¿Qué tuviste que ver con las fotos?

—No sé de qué fotos estás hablándome, Eddie.

—Tanya, no te hagas la desentendida. Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Y no me llames Eddie.

— ¿Qué? Solo pasaba casualmente por aquí, vi a tu esposa irse y decidí hacerte compañía; nada más, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que me estás hablando. — ¿En verdad pensaba que su falsedad no se notaba?

¿Podría acaso ser más falsa? Olvidándome de mis modales, la arrastré del brazo hacia la cocina, para hacerle ver de qué estaba hablando.

—Éstas… —Le pasé bruscamente el sobre. Ella lo abrió con una, ¿sonrisa? — ¿Querrías acaso explicarme el porqué de tu estúpida sonrisa?

— ¿A dónde quedaron tus modales, Edward? ¿Acaso no ves lo perfectas que son las fotos? Hacemos una excelente pareja…

—Dejémonos de juegos, ¿fuiste tú quien las envió?

—Eres muy inteligente. Tu mujercita tuvo el placer de verlas, ¿no es así?

Lo sabía, lo sabía. No podría haber sido otra persona. Estaba furioso, con _la rubia_ y conmigo mismo.

— ¡Vamos Eddie! Te hice un favor… Nos hice un favor, ahora podemos estar juntos. Edward, yo te amo…

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — _¿Alguna vez la tuvo? _Me pregunté a mí mismo.

—Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida.

—Tanya, no estás siendo coherente, por favor, vete. Te lo dije hace un tiempo, no quiero saber más nada de ti.

—Tendremos que vernos en el hospital.

— ¿Y qué?

—Tendremos que vernos… bastante seguido. Te atraigo, si no fuese así, nunca te me hubieras acercado y engañado a tu mujer. Así que será difícil, para ambos.

— ¡Dios! No dices más que cosas sin sentido. Te acompaño a la salida.

— ¡Edward! Ella ya no está. Somos libres, podemos crear nuestra historia.

Esta mujer estaba dándome miedo. Me dirigí hacia la salida, no escuchando absolutamente nada de lo que ella decía, ya que eran cosas sin sentido. Tomándola nuevamente del brazo, le abrí la puerta, "invitándola" a retirarse antes de que cometiera un asesinato.

—Sé que sientes algo por mí. Solo que no quieres admitirlo, estás demasiado… no sé, obsesionado con ella… Vamos Eddi… Edward —dijo acercándose demasiado a mí.

Esto era increíble. Esta mujer estaba totalmente desquiciada, pensé que la última vez que la vi le había dejado las cosas claras. Amaba a Bella, y sé que lo que hice estuvo más que mal, pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora estaba pagando la consecuencia de mis imprudentes actos. Pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Amor? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Por lo poco que recordaba no fueron más que revolcones. Sexo, solo eso.

—Te pido que te retires antes de que me olvide de ser un caballero. —No podía tolerar a esta mujer ni un microsegundo más.

—Mmm, varias veces dejaste de ser caballeroso conmigo, ¿o no lo recuerdas? —Mi cara debió hacerle cambiar de opinión porque comenzó a retirarse, y como era de esperarse de una persona de su clase, no se fue sin antes tirar un poco más de veneno—. Por cierto, ahora veo porque estuviste conmigo, ¿qué hacía alguien como tú, con algo como… eso?

Rojo. Todo lo veía rojo. Cerré la puerta con tal fuerza que puedo jurar que las paredes temblaron. Y allí me quedé. Mirando a la nada. Con la falsa esperanza de ver a _mi Bella_ traspasar el umbral con una enorme sonrisa, abrazándome, amándome como antes. Era oficial, me odiaba a mí mismo.

¿Cuántas veces había leído y oído sobre "corazones rotos"? Bastante, sí. Pero una cosa era leerlo y tratar de imaginártelo y otra muy, pero muy distinta era sentirlo en carne propia. El dolor era indescriptible. Esa horrible sensación de perder a quien amas es algo que no le desearía a nadie.

Abatido, me dirigí hacia nuestro cuarto sin saber qué hacer. Observé las puertas abiertas de nuestro armario, encontrando las cosas revueltas. Otro golpe para mí corazón que poco a poco iba destruyéndose completamente, cayendo cada vez más en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Caminé con la intención de tirarme en la cama, cuando un crujido bajo mis pies llamó mi atención.

¿Vidrios? … Y entonces la vi, nuestra foto de bodas que normalmente descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche, estaba hecha pedazos tirada junto a su habitual lugar.

Caminé hacia allí, la tomé y me dejé caer en el piso abrazándola, poco me importaba si me clavaba más que un pedazo de vidrio. Dejé que las lágrimas contenidas se derramaran libremente y allí, acurrucado en una esquina del que fue nuestro cuarto, no me contuve más y lloré, lloré y lloré. Grité de impotencia, dolor y coraje con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me cuestionaba una y otra vez. Jamás tuve que haberme fijado en ella. Jamás tuve que seguir saliendo los fines de semana. Nunca debí haberle mentido así a Bella.

Traté de reemplazar la última imagen desolada que tenía de ella, por aquella que vi por primera vez en el celular de mi pequeña hermana y me dejó sin habla. Con una hermosa y gran sonrisa, su castaño cabello bastante más debajo de los hombros con suaves bucles brillando a la luz del sol, que provocaba que se tornará algo rojizo. Y sus ojos… aquellos ojos enormes, inocentes, llenos de amor, comprensión y amabilidad que decían todo lo que su boca no se atrevía a decir.

Nuestra perfecta primera cita, la primera vez, nuestra boda, su embarazo, el nacimiento de Vanessa y cada segundo vivido con ella, era lo único en lo que quería pensar en este momento.

.

.

.

No recuerdo en qué momento de la noche me quedé dormido. Si algo era seguro, es que lo había hecho llorando. Me levanté con los ojos y la garganta seca.

Mi cuello estaba adolorido por la mala postura al dormir en el piso y no me quería imaginar lo que iba a dolerme la espalda.

Me levanté como pude y me dirigí hacia el baño. No me reconocí al mirarme al espejo. En una noche había envejecido, me veía consumido, pálido. En mi cara había dolor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera si la persona que más amaba me había dejado y estaba sufriendo por mi culpa?

En mis manos había algunos vidrios incrustados, los cuales saqué para limpiar la herida.

Luego de mi habitual rutina y una ducha que esperaba que fuera relajante, pero de nada sirvió, regresé a la habitación. Permanecí lo que pudieron ser horas, sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana que daba a nuestro patio trasero a la nada. Mi cerebro parecía no funcionar. De vez en cuando, una que otra lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. _"Los hombres no lloran" _ solía decir el viejo Anthony, mi abuelo… A la mierda con eso, si era lo que pensaba entonces nunca sufrió por amor.

_Puedes pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándote o pararte y luchar por ella. ¡_Al fin mi subconsciente decía algo coherente! Es lo que planeaba hacer. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Quería recuperarla, lo haría. No me importaba el precio, lo pagaría feliz. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, si tendría que arrastrarme de rodillas, estaría dispuesto. Nada me detendría. Iba a luchar por ella, por nuestra familia.

Por más que quisiera solucionar las cosas rápidamente, la conocía y sabía que debía darle tiempo. Y para ser sinceros, si me aparecía en este momento en la casa de Jacob, terminaría en un hospital. No pondría oposición alguna a recibir esos golpes. Yo mismo quería matarme.

Aunque, podría encontrarla "casualmente" en otro lugar… Ella iba a ir a buscar a nuestra hija a la casa de mis padres. Puede que no sea la mejor idea, pero era lo que tenía hasta ahora. Terminé de cambiarme, rogando que aún no hubiera ido. Miré el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y marcaba 8:15 am. Probablemente alcanzaría; quería aunque sea tratar de explicarle, ¿qué? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, quería recordarle cuanto la amaba y decirle lo arrepentido que estaba. Ansiaba verla, aunque decidiera pegarme o tirarme con lo primero que tuviera a mano.

Y… nuevamente me encontraba llorando.

.

.

.

.

Me estacioné frente a la casa de mis padres, donde pasé la infancia y adolescencia más feliz. Me encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel. Era inevitable que mis padres se enterasen de lo ocurrido, así que debía estar preparado a cualquier cosa.

Ingresé con la copia de la llave que tenía, luego de pasar algunos segundos intentando calmarme frente a la puerta.

Parecía no haber nadie, caminé por el amplio vestíbulo hasta encontrarme con el living decorado con las paredes en blanco y los muebles en negro, elegancia pura, producto de mi madre.

Las escuché antes de que entren en mi campo de visión, la voz de mi Bella apenas se oía, la de mi madre sonaba preocupada y la de mi hermosa hija, ajena a lo que pasaba, era feliz y enérgica. Una oleada de culpa me invadió, no había pensado en lo que tendría que pasar ella debido a mis actos. ¡Por Dios! Venir fue una mala idea. ¿Qué le diríamos cuando ella se tuviera que ir con Bella, sin mí? _"No dejas de ser estúpido e impulsivo, Cullen"._ Lo último que quería era que mi hija fuera infeliz y estaba a punto de romper mi promesa…

En mi momento de auto desprecio, no me había percatado de los tres pares de ojos que me miraban.

— ¡Papi! —Corrió hacia a mí, con los brazos abiertos y me vi obligado a forzar una sonrisa.

Mi madre me miró con desaprobación, ¿ya lo sabía? Bella bajó la cabeza y se negó a mirarme.

—Hola pequeña… —Le correspondí el abrazo sinceramente. Con todo el amor que podía darle y besé su cabeza—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¡Bien! Mamá dijo que no podías venir porque tenías que trabajar, y que pasaríamos el día con el tío Jake. — ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Bella levantó la mirada hacia mí con súplica. Tendría que mentirle a mi hija. La dulce Esme, miraba nuestra interacción en silencio con curiosidad, aún no lo sabía. Pero era demasiado intuitiva, era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta.

—Yo… Sí, tengo una reunión importante. Lo siento bebé. —Su cara decayó. Bella volvió a bajar sus ojos y creí ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla—. También quería pasar mi día contigo… en verdad, lo lamento— Se desprendió de mi abrazo y tomó su mochila, dirigiéndose a su madre. Tenía bastante carácter para ser una nena de 4 años…

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si? —Estaba a punto de llorar, la conocía.

— ¿Nos vamos? —inquirió molesta.

—Claro, despídete de tu abuela y de tu padre… ¿Podrías esperarme en el vestíbulo unos segundos?

—Sip, adiós abuela. —Abrazó a Esme y luego de dudar unos segundos, también a mí—. Adiós papi.

—Adiós, te amo…

Salió hacia el vestíbulo dejando en la sala a tres personas incómodas. Bella se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de su lugar.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por cuidarla Esme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿sí? —Ella asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, querida. —Pasó por mi lado, seguida por mi madre, sin dignarse a mirarme o saludarme. _¿Qué querías imbécil? ¿Qué te besará como si nada hubiese pasado?_

Esme volvió unos minutos después, realmente enfadada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Agaché mi cabeza totalmente avergonzado— Edward, no hagas que te lo vuelva a repetir, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste? No es posible que todo estuviera bien y de repente...

—La engañe mamá, la traicioné con otra mujer. —Si dijo algo, no la oí, solo sentí su mano estrellarse con fuerza contra mi cara, no me importó, me lo merecía. Me merecía esa y miles más.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué Edward, por qué?

—No lo sé, yo simplemente… ¡no tengo idea por qué hice semejante estupidez!

— ¡Edward, por Dios! ¿Cómo que no tienes idea?

—Es… complicado de explicar…

— ¿No pensaste en Bella? ¿En tu hija? ¡Demonios Edward! —Era la primera vez que la oía maldecir. Jamás la había visto así de enfadada… — ¿Quién es ella? —La miré a los ojos, esas dos perlas azules que siempre reflejaban amor y compasión, se habían convertido en un color oscuro por el enojo. Pero ese enojo, pasó a decepción y luego a pena.

—Tanya… —La confusión pasó por su rostro— Denali.

— ¿La hija de Aro, tu jefe? Edward, dime que tu ascenso no tuvo nada que ver con esto, por favor.

— ¿Pero qué…? No, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Cómo fue que pasó? No quiero un "No lo sé" como respuesta. Si mal no recuerdo, te enseñé más frases que esas… y más valores.

—Yo… está bien. Todo empezó el día de mi ascenso. Como ya sabes, planeaba volver a casa y preparar una sorpresa para Bella. Pero Eleazar me convenció para ir a tomar solo un trago, nos pusimos a hablar y fue más de uno. Una de las últimas cosas que recuerdo, es que él había recibido una llamada y se fue. También iba a retirarme pero llegó ella y me ofreció un tragó más, intenté negarme, pero tomé la peor decisión que pude haber tomado, lo acepté… Me desperté junto a ella pensando que era Bella pero cuando la vi, me sentí morir, ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba, estaba totalmente desorientado producto del alcohol. Pensé que iba a quedar como algo de una noche, pero…

—Dime que no la seguiste viendo. —Apenas pudo decir, a causa de su leve llanto. Verla así, provocó que varias lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Nunca había llorado tanto.

—Me gustaría poder decirlo. Debido a la culpa, comencé a portarme como un cerdo con Bells, e inconscientemente me encontraba en el pub todos los sábados y la historia se repetía. Volvía a despertarme junto a ella. Hasta que pude abrir mis ojos y hablé con Tanya. Le dejé las cosas claras y el resto lo conoces, intenté arreglarlo todo y funcionó. Pero eso no hizo que mi culpa disminuyera. Todo lo contrario, la aumentó. Lo siento mamá…

— No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle el perdón, hijo.

—Lo sé. Pero ella no va a escucharme… y está bien, entiendo que debo darle tiempo. Pero temo que jamás quiera volver a oírme. No quiero perderla. —Las que solo eran lágrimas, fueron acompañadas por un sollozo involuntario que se convirtió en un incesante llanto. Mi madre me abrazó, y me llevó hasta el sillón doble, donde ambos nos sentamos sin romper el abrazo— ¿Y si ya no puedo hacer más nada? Me dijo que esperara noticias de su abogado. Me va a pedir el divorcio…

—Si aún la amas, debes luchar por ella. No te digo que sea fácil, una cosa así es complicada de perdonar. Tienes que volver a construir nuevamente esa confianza que tú mismo destruiste. A ti te costará el doble con lo cabezota que es Bella. Pero no debes bajar los brazos. Y sobre todo, prometer que jamás volverás a hacer algo por el estilo. —Esta era una de las cosas que más amaba de Esme, siempre compasiva, dándote ánimos para seguir.

—No voy a volver a fallarle. Tanya solo fue un error en mi vida, un gran error... Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. —Me erguí, y la miré a los ojos, para que supiera que estaba hablándole en serio.

—Sé que lo harás. —Afirmó de vuelta...

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mí? Yo le fallé a muchas personas, incluso a mí mismo. —pregunté.

—Porque eres mi hijo, y sé la clase de educación que te di. Todos cometemos errores. No importa si son pequeños o grandes, siguen siendo eso. Y también soy consciente de lo mucho que ella significa para ti. —Contestó— Lo lograrás porque _Ellas _significan mucho para ti. No tengo dudas de que darás todo de ti para recuperarlas y hacerlas felices nuevamente. Debes luchar.

—Pensábamos agrandar la familia ¿sabías? Y lo arruiné todo.

—Sí, ella me comentó algo… Edward, pegándote a ti mismo no lograrás nada…

— ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí por un tiempo? —Me miró interrogante— No quiero estar en casa y no ver sus cosas, no verla a ella. Simplemente no puedo.

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido hijo.

—Gracias mamá. Y sí tengo que pedirte disculpas, te decepcioné tanto a ti como a papá, aunque no lo digan, lo sé. Les falté el respeto de cierta forma. Ustedes me dieron una excelente educación y les fallé.

Genial, la había hecho llorar nuevamente.

—Lo que hiciste no fue correcto, pero tienes la intención de arreglarlo y… sí, me duele bastante, no voy a negártelo, en cuanto a tu padre… no sé cuál va a ser su reacción, sabes que Bella es como una hija para nosotros y sería mejor que seas tú quien se lo informe y no se entere por boca de alguien más, pero ya no hay nada por hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está Edward. Solo, no la presiones, dale su espacio, el tiempo que necesite. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella.

—Gracias nuevamente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—Creo que debería a hablar con Carlisle… ¿Dónde está?

—Salió a su caminata diaria unos minutos después de que Bella llegara. No debe tardar. ¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar? Te ves pálido…

—Ayer no fui capaz de comer nada y para ser sincero, no tengo hambre.

—Nada de eso, señor. Tienes que alimentarte.

Suspiré resignado, cuando mamá Esme decía algo, era mejor no contradecirla. Podría ser la persona más amorosa del mundo, pero nadie deseaba verla enojada. Jamás iba a olvidarme de las reprimendas que nos daba a mí y a mi primo Emmett, cuando éramos chicos y alguna que otra vez hacíamos de la casa un caos rompiendo cosas por jugar a "las luchas".

Siempre el perdedor era yo, ya que él, con menos de diez años, era enorme, más bien rechoncho. No había cambiado mucho desde entonces, sigue siendo enorme solo que supo aprovechar su contextura ejercitándose duramente y esos kilos de más se transformaron en músculos. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con él.

Y cuando lo supiera… Otra paliza que me aseguraba, ya iba una, la de mi madre y mi padre no lo haría dado a que repelía la violencia. En esta familia las noticias corrían como agua, dudaba que no lo hiciese, además de ser mi primo, era el esposo de una de las mejores amigas de Bella y la adoraba, era la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Pero aún faltaban hasta ahora, tres seguras: Jacob, Emmett y sin duda alguna, Charlie.

"_**Si lástimas a mi hija, si alguna vez la veo derramar o me enteró que lo hace, una mísera lágrima por ti, date por muerto chico. Nadie se mete con mi bebé." **_

Tragué sonoramente recordado sus palabras el día en que me presenté en su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, como novio de su hija y cuando pedí la mano de ésta. Ahora caía en la cuenta de otra promesa rota y otra persona que había decepcionado.

"_**Nunca le haré daño señor Swan, la amo con mi vida. Prometo que la haré feliz cada día y le seré fiel, jamás le faltaré el respeto a ella ni a usted"**_

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que quedaron marcadas como un tatuaje en mi mente y que jamás iba a olvidar tanto esa, como su respuesta:

"_**Sé que lo harás muchacho, confío en ti. Sé que su felicidad está junto a ti… Pero te lo repito Cullen, una sola lágrima y despídete de tus pelotas."**_

—Toma… come algo —Mamá había regresado con una bandeja, bastante llena, de comida para que desayunara. No sabía cómo hacer para negarme a ingerir algo, sin herir sus sentimientos nuevamente, rechazando lo que había hecho. —Vamos hijo, solo ingiere algo de azúcar. No quiero que te pase nada.

Se sentó junto a mí, observándome con un gesto triste. Tomé como pude la taza de café y todavía tenía ese nudo en la garganta que me hacía difícil la tarea de respirar. _Angustia_, algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Desmigué un cup cake y comí solo unos pedazos. No podía.

—Perdón, no puedo. —Fui capaz de decir con la voz quebrada, antes de volver a llorar con los brazos apoyados en mis rodillas y mi rostro escondido entre mis manos. Ella me envolvió en sus maternales y amorosos brazos, solo se dedicó a acariciar dulcemente mi cabello y susurrarme algunas palabras de aliento, que aunque ella no se enterara, no servían para calmarme.

Oímos los pasos de alguien acercarse a la sala y luego carraspear llamando nuestra atención, levanté mi cabeza secando rápidamente los restos de las lágrimas derramadas. Era mi padre. No sabía cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza y ponerlo al tanto de los hechos.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo? —Al ver que nadie contestaba, siguió preguntando desesperadamente—. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y la niña? ¿No les ocurrió nada, verdad? ¡Demonios, hablen de una vez!

—Tranquilo papá, ellas están bien… acaban de irse.

—Pero…

Aquí vamos. Vaya Edward, ¡estás rompiendo todo un récord! Decepcionaste a más personas en dos días que en tus veintiocho años.

—Pero, hay algo que debo contarte. Algo de lo que estoy completamente arrepentido y avergonzado. —Me miró con confusión y sospecha. Respiré profundamente, antes de comenzar nuevamente con el maldito relato, cuando un fuerte portazo se oyó seguido de unos gritos.

— _¡Alice!_

— _¡Cállate Jasper, déjame!_

—_Vamos All, no es asunto tuyo. Deja de gritar. Estás actuando sin pensar por el enojo…_

— _¿NO ES ASUNTO MÍO? Estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga idiota ¡Suéltame Jasper! Voy a matarlo, no me importa nada. ¡Es un maldito! ¡Bájame!_

Y de repente los gritos no se escuchaban en el vestíbulo, sino aquí. Una Alice furiosa se venía contra mí, apuntándome con el dedo, gritando, con Jasper preocupado y desesperado por detenerla.

—_Alice… _—Volvió a advertirle su esposo. Pero ella lo ignoró.

— ¡Tú imbécil! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste haber hecho algo así a Bella? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? Eres un jodido idiota, si no fuera por nuestros padres estarías muerto y yo arrastrando tu cadáver hacia el jodido patio trasero de tu casa. No sería la única autora del crimen, no sabes lo que nos ha costado mantener a Jacob y Paul en su departamento para que no arrancaran tu maldita cabeza. Ni hablar de Charlie… Todavía no lo sabe, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

Era increíble la capacidad de sus pulmones, todo su pequeño discurso lo había hecho sin parar para tomar un poco de aire. Escuché cada una de sus palabras mirando hacia el suelo, dejando que me hirieran, repito, lo tenía más que merecido. Carlisle miraba la escena sin entender mucho, no era idiota, sabía que todo aquello que All soltó se relacionaba con lo que iba a decirle.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando? ¿Qué estupidez has hecho hijo?

La enana no me dio tiempo siquiera de comenzar a responder. Tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y volvió a iniciar un monólogo.

—Engañó a Bella, con una ¡zorra! Con la hija de Aro, por lo que tengo entendido, varias veces. Y el muy cobarde jamás tuvo la decencia de decírselo. La pobre tuvo que enterarse viendo una fotos excesivamente repugnantes que le mando vaya a saber quién, del que se hace llamar mi hermano con la tipa esa.

Dos pares de ojos asesinos se posaron en mí. Claro, había omitido ese pequeño detalle a mi madre y mi padre era ajeno a todo.

— ¿Edward?

—Es verdad papá, todo es verdad…

—A mi despacho, ahora mismo.

Lo seguí todavía sin mover mis ojos del piso, cuando pasé por al lado de Alice alcancé a escuchar en un susurro _"date por muerto, idiota"_

Ingresamos a su "guarida", como él solía decirle, aún en silencio, bastante incómodo debería agregar.

—Cierra la puerta y toma asiento.

Mi padre, jamás me hablaba así, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado como estaba. Tomé asiento enfrente de él. Se sentó con los codos apoyados sobre su antiguo y elegante escritorio, lleno de papeles y algunas fotos de la familia, con la cabeza descansando en sus puños. No tenía idea de que hacer, estaba esperando que él dijera algo, que empezara a gritar. Iba a empezar a hablar, pero me calló con un movimiento de su mano. Estaba intentando procesar lo sucedido hace unos minutos y calmar su enfado.

—Tenía la sospecha de que algo no andaba bien contigo, estabas raro… ¿Quién es ella?

—Tanya… Denali.

— ¿La hija de Aro? —Asentí imperceptiblemente— Edward, quiero que me cuentes todo. ¿Cómo demonios terminaste con ella? Quiero toda la verdad. Obviamente, ahorrándote los detalles escabrosos.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces y comencé mi relato. Carlisle me miraba impasible, sin dejar que ni una expresión se le escapara. Yo seguía avergonzado, angustiado y la culpa me carcomía. Terminé de contarle en apenas un susurro, estaba al borde del llanto nuevamente.

—Hijo, dime que no sientes nada por esa mujer.

— ¿Qué? No, solo, solo fue un estúpido y gran error. Le dejé muy claro que no quería verla… Ayer, cuando Bella se fue, ella vino a verme.

—Olvidaste contarme ese pequeño detalle. —Resopló— ¿Qué quería?

—Me dijo que me amaba y que le había mandado las fotos a Bella para que podamos estar juntos. Esa mujer está desquiciada. Cuando se me acercó, sentí… repulsión.

—Tarde para darte cuenta.

—Lo sé y siento, realmente. Decepcioné a todo el jodido mundo, lastimé a Bella. Y como si fuera poco, mi hija se va a ver implicada en este asunto y no va a pasarla nada bien.

— ¿Sabes? No sé qué decirte, hace un rato sentía unas ganas enormes de golpearte. No iba a hacerlo, me conoces, pero Edward, eres un completo idiota. ¿Por qué continuaste mintiéndole? ¿Por qué la seguiste viendo?

—Es lo que me pregunto cada día. No logro encontrar la respuesta… —Tuve la necesidad de tomar una bocanada de aire—. No puedo llegar a una respuesta coherente. Papá, no quiero perderla… pero dudo que quiera perdonarme. Debías verla, estaba tan destrozada, y tan decidida a no dar marcha atrás con su decisión.

—Me lo imaginó, la vi cuando llegó por Nessie… Si quieres intentar recuperarla y luchar por ella, adelante, tienes mi apoyo incondicional. Sé que la amas… pero si ella te da una patada y no vuelve a confiar en ti, no te ofendas si la aplaudo. Esa chica confiaba en ti ciegamente, si le decías que la tierra era cuadrada, iba a creerte sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Perdón.

—No soy yo quien debe disculparte.

—Sí, también tengo que pedirte disculpas a ti. Aunque no lo digas, sé que estás decepcionado. Esos no fueron los valores que me inculcaste*, me educaste para ser un caballero y terminé siendo una escoria…

—No empieces a auto castigarte, Edward. ¿Qué lograrás haciendo eso?

—Sentirme mal, como realmente me merezco. Me lo gané. —Mi padre negó como gesto de exasperación, me conocía, y podíamos pasar horas discutiendo el tema, no había nada que pudiera decir.

— ¿Te quedarás a almorzar?

—No, me iré. Probablemente Alice se quede y no quiero tener problemas con ella.

—Está bien, como quieras. —Me levanté, él me imitó y se acercó a mí. Iba a darle la mano como saludo, pero cuando la tomó, me jaló y me abrazó. No me lo esperaba, pero no me resistí. Me permití, nuevamente, dejar caer alguna que otra lágrima. Mis padres eran así. A pesar de todo siempre estarían para ti, dándote su apoyo incondicional.

Me despedí de mi madre con un abrazo, besando su frente. Volvió a dedicarme palabras de aliento y advertirme que si no ingería nada, iba a hacerme comer a la fuerza.

Les dediqué un asentimiento a Alice y Jasper, la enana por supuesto, me ignoró. Él me brindó una mirada de compasión, que logró reconfortarme brevemente. Con Jass siempre era así, lograba hacerte sentir bien con una simple mirada. Llevaba una paz interior realmente contagiosa.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi Volvo. Comencé el camino de regreso a casa con sumo cuidado, debido a que la carretera estaba ligeramente mojada, había llovido y no me había percatado. El cielo no tenía buena pinta, parecía que una importante tormenta se desataría de un momento a otro. Él tránsito estaba terrible… genial, el día no hacía más que mejorar. ¡Qué se note el sarcasmo!

La residencia estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad y la zona no era muy frecuentada, solo los vecinos. Las casas del vecindario se encontraban rodeadas por un verdoso bosque y para llegar a estas, debía pasarse un extenso sendero serpenteante.

No solía ser de esas personas que creen en la mala suerte. Hasta que empezaron los problemas. Quedé varado en la autopista por hora y media debido a un accidente. Un maldito idiota inconsciente que casi hace que me maté haciendo una mala maniobra. Y si creía que era imposible que la cosa empeorara, mi amado auto se quedó sin combustible a mitad del sendero. No había nadie, mi teléfono celular no tenía señal, nadie podía ayudarme. No me quedaría otra opción que caminar, llegar a casa y llamar al servicio de grúas desde allí.

Resignado, bajé y comencé el trecho que me quedaba.

Mi mujer, aquella castaña que tanto amaba, se había ido. Junto con mi hija. Y en estos momentos, debía odiarme.

Mis padres, aunque compasivos y comprensivos, decepcionados de mí. Y con toda razón.

Mi hermana menor, planeaba asesinarme junto con Jacob y Paul.

Charlie, era una bala asegurada en las pelotas. Otra persona a quien le había fallado.

Había caminado apenas unos metros cuando rompió a llover. Genial.

Si no estuviera tan decidido a luchar por el amor de mi vida, desearía que un _oso saliera de entre los árboles atacándome. Matándome._ Más de una persona lo disfrutaría, de eso estaba seguro…

Llegué a mi hogar totalmente mojado. Así como estaba, sin molestarme en secarme y cambiarme de ropa, me senté en el sofá, tomando el teléfono fijo y llamando para que vayan en socorro de mi auto. Contestaron después de varios intentos dándome la buena noticia —nótese el sarcasmo— de que no podrían hacer nada hasta el otro día. Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el mullido sillón y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo. Deseando volver el tiempo atrás. Deseando no haber cometido aquel error…

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿No les da un poco de tema el "Idiota"? (como yo le digo xD) Ya saben, son bienvenidas al Club "Matemos a Edward" ;) Y por qué no, a Tanya también...

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben: Acepto, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

**NOTAS:**

***(Inculcaste) Inculcar: Infundir con firmeza el ánimo de alguien, una idea o sentimiento. Por ejemplo: "le inculcaron el gusto por la música"**

***Morfeo: Dios de los sueños en la mitología Griega.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. A quienes marcan como favorita la historia y a los seguidores...

A mi pequeña **Mousse** (? Nena, sabes que te adoro, ella es mi "aprobadora" de caps :3 A mi loco grupo de amigas por su apoyo incondicional. A mi "Triciclera" **Flor** ;)

A mi preciosa** Beta, Sool y su supervisora, Vhica :D**

Gracias por sus Reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que me hace sentir saber que les gusta la historia.

En especial a:

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky- **MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**-

**Nos leemos Pronto.**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	5. Chapter 4

Holis!

Primero que nada, **MIL PERDONES** por la demora y muchas gracias por su paciente espera. (Pajarito no te hagas drama.) Pero en fin, aquí se los traigo.

Segundo, para aquellas que no sepan, se ha creado un grupo para la historia donde voy a ir dejando adelantos, fotos, ustedes podrán dejar sus opiniones y demás.

Les dejo el link: _**www. facebook groups / ReturnigToTrust (SIN ESPACIOS) **_

No queda más nada que decir, nos leemos más abajo. Espero que les guste :3

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD._**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction (SIN ESPACIOS)_**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es de mi alocada cabeza._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Dejando atrás."**

**_ ._**

**_._**

_**Bella'sPOV **_

Pasé todo lo que restaba del día llorando en los brazos de Jake hasta dormirme. Apenas había podido contarle lo ocurrido entre sollozos y él como el buen amigo que era, se dedicó a escucharme sin interrumpirme. Seguramente no logró comprender en su totalidad lo ocurrido, puedo asegurar que no dije más que incoherencias. Tendría que volver a relatarle nuevamente los hechos con más calma, por más que me costara y posiblemente volviera a llorar.

Estaba sufriendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Mis músculos se encontraban agarrotados por estar tantas horas durmiendo en la misma posición. Estiré mis extremidades y abrí lentamente los ojos, cuando mi vista logró enfocarse pude observar que me encontraba en la habitación que Jake compartía con su pareja. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso azul marino adornadas con varios cuadros estilo vintage ubicados en los lugares exactos. La cama era bastante grande, revestida de blanco lo que hacía que contrastara perfectamente. Por supuesto, decorado por la fantástica Esme.

Recordaba vagamente que Paul se había ido ayer por la noche para que mi amigo y yo pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente. Cosa que fue imposible de hacer.

Sentía mis ojos hinchados, la garganta seca y mis sienes punzar.

Me senté en la cama y permanecí varios minutos con la mirada perdida, pensando en nada. Me levanté con la intención de ir al baño pero en cuanto lo hice, demasiado rápido, tuve que volver a sentarme cerrando fuertemente mis ojos debido a un gran mareo… sabía lo que seguía ahora. Me vi obligada a dirigirme rápidamente al baño tapándome la boca con ambas manos y devolví lo poco que tenía en el estómago en el retrete. Cuando ya nada quedaba permanecí unos minutos sentada en el suelo, con los brazos envolviendo mis rodillas y mi cabeza entre ellas. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

—Pequeña… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

Aclaré mi garganta antes de responderle. Pero aún así mi voz sonó algo ronca.

—Estoy bien Jake… dame un minuto. —Con cuidado fui capaz de levantarme del piso. Abrí la canilla del lavamanos y mojé mi cara. Iba a lavarme los dientes pero recordé que no había traído conmigo mis artículos personales—. ¿Jake, estás ahí? —elevé un poco mis voz.

—Aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—¿Podrías pasarme mi neceser, por favor?

—Por supuesto… —Entre abrí la puerta para que pudiera pasármelo—. Aquí tienes… ¿Segura que estás bien? Te ves…. terrible.

—Gracias por el cumplido —respondí sarcásticamente.

—Swan —advirtió.

—Me encuentro bien, Black. No te preocupes, de verdad.

—Como digas. Voy a estar en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Y no me importa lo que digas, tienes que ingerir algo, estás sin comer desde ayer… ¿Quieres un café?

—No, café no… solo té. —Sabía en qué situación me encontraba, si el día de ayer tenía dudas, esta mañana se habían disipado. Tenía un test en mi bolso y aunque estaba segura de cuál sería el resultado, me daba miedo verlo… Esta vez no habría prado para dar la gran noticia.

Me dirigí hacia el lavamanos, enjuagué mi cara y me lavé los dientes. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía totalmente demacrada y enferma. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y me encontraba más pálida de lo que ya era. Intenté desenredar mi cabello pero parecía no querer ceder, así que me vi obligada a tomar una ducha. Dejé que varias lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua pensando una y otra vez lo que había pasado. Repitiéndome lo estúpida que había sido al no darme cuenta y permitirle que me mintiera de esa forma. Cuando la auto tortura fue demasiada, corté el agua, me envolví en una mullida toalla y salí de la ducha.

Fui a encontrarme con Jacob, ya limpia y más o menos decente, vestida con un jean desgastado y una simple sudadera suelta de color blanco esto acompañado, por supuesto, con mis amadas Converse. Él se encontraba cocinando y había hecho bastante lío solo por algunos waffles… podía apostar que el que se encargaba de esas tareas era Paul. El arte culinario nunca fue uno de sus dotes.

—Vaya desastre…

—¡Hey! Hago lo que puedo. No suelo ser el encargado de esto… así que si fuera tú, comería con cuidado.

—Me lo imaginé. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mí. Una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de Jake era que podía hacerte sonreír hasta en el peor de los momentos.

—Oh, logré sacarte una sonrisa. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Cuántas veces piensas preguntármelo? —Y aquí vamos con los cambios de humor.

—Tal vez hasta que me digas más que _"Estoy bien, Jake"._ —Hizo una imitación bastante mala de mí, pero no logró hacerme reír. Mi cara decayó. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso ocultándome con mi cabello—. Vamos Bells, sácalo todo de adentro. Abordemos el tema para que puedas dejarlo detrás de ti y seguir con tu vida. No creerás que me conformo con un "lo dejé", tuvo que haber un motivo y lo sé. Intentaste comentármelo ayer pero para ser sincero… no te entendí casi nada… no insistí porque realmente estabas mal, no quería presionarte. —Al ver que no continuaba, decidió seguir él. No estaba segura de poder hablar.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes? Estaban tan bien Bells, estabas planeando quedar embarazada, me dijiste que había vuelto a ser él…

—Me fue infiel. —Esa oración quemó mi lengua y le clavó otra espina a mi corazón ya destrozado.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo que oíste. Me engañó con otra…y no me enteré por boca de él, lo hice por unas malditas fotos… las cuáles tuve en mi poder por más de dos malditos meses dentro de un sobre dirigido a mi nombre y que nunca había visto porque me había olvidado de ellas completamente. —Al carajo la Bella fuerte. No estaba llorando, aún, pero estaba bastante histérica jadeando en busca de aire. Mi voz era bastante chillona—. Esas semanas sin hablarme tenían su motivo, "sus salidas con amigos", no eran más que mentiras y excusas para verse con ella. Y yo le creía, le creía porque confiaba en él ciegamente. Fui estúpida… —No escuché reacción alguna y cuando levanté la vista, ya no estaba frente a mí. Se hallaba cerca de la salida, colocándose una campera negra de cuero y tomando las llaves de su moto.

—Jacob, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Dónde vas?... ¡Jacob! —No me oía y me vi obligada a ir tras de él—. Jake, para… —Le impedí el paso colocándome entre la puerta y él.

—Voy a matarlo, Bella. Se lo advertí, te lastimó y yo lo voy a lastimar a él. —Me movió de su camino con facilidad y salió. Genial, tendría que correrlo. Caminaba a pasos agigantados por el pasillo del edificio hacia el ascensor.

—No, por favor, no. Jacob, para. Escúchame. —Logré agarrarlo del brazo, pero tensó sus músculos haciéndome imposible moverlo—. Hazlo por mí, déjalo. No lo vale… —La voz se me quebró y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso.

—Bella… —Al ver mi estado, aflojó un poco su tensión.

—No, Jacob. Vamos, regresemos. Por favor, es el padre de mi hija y no quiero que crezca sin uno a pesar de lo idiota que sea, hazlo por Nessie. —Eso debió funcionar, resopló frustrado y me abrazó. Me permití llorar como el día anterior.

—Ven pequeña, volvamos a entrar… —Me tomó en brazos y regresamos dentro. Dudaba poder caminar, mis piernas temblaban.

Me sentó en el sillón de la sala, se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos.

—Escúchame Bells…

—Creo que estoy embarazada. —Le tiré la bomba sin prepararlo, apenas mi llanto cesó un poco. Si no lo decía ahora dudaba poder encontrar otro momento.

—La primera, es que debes… un momento ¿Qué?

—Bueno, no creo… Podría afirmártelo…

—Estás segura, ¿te hiciste un test o algo?

—No tuve la oportunidad el día de ayer ni el valor hace algunos minutos pero conozco mi cuerpo, ya pasé por esto.

—Okay, esto no me lo esperaba… bueno sí, pero no en esta situación.

—¡Demonios! Iba a saberlo ayer, pero luego… —Tomé una profunda respiración, puse mi cara sobre mis manos—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Cómo qué vas a hacer Isabella? Tenerlo si es así… —Lo miré incrédula.

—¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! No me refería a eso… Jacob. ¿Qué voy hacer con Edward?

—¿Mandarlo a la mierda? —Lo miré con mala cara—. Okay, okay solo bromeaba Bells. —Continuó levantando los brazos, defendiéndose. —Está bien, escucha, sabes que no soy nada bueno en estas cosas de los sentimientos y dar consejos, pero te voy a decir algunas cosas. La primera, déjate ya de lágrimas. Entiendo que duela, lo amas porque si de algo estoy seguro es que ese sentimiento no cambió, ni va a cambiar pero tienes que ser fuerte, por la pequeña monstruito y ahora —apoyó su palma en mi plano vientre—, por alguien más. Tienes que seguir con tu vida pequeña, va a costar pero no es imposible. Y escucha con atención, Edward podrá ser el idiota más grande por lo que hizo pero sabes mejor que yo cómo es y te debes hacer la idea de que va a formar parte de tu vida y de tus hijos. No te digo que lo perdones, pero no le saques a sus hijos. Tú no eres de la clase de persona "vengativa" y mucho menos de las que pondría en juego a sus hijos por algo así.

—No planeaba hacerlo. No solo por él, por Nessie, ella se merece crecer con un padre y él es excelente con ella. No debo mezclar las cosas y estoy totalmente consciente de eso… Debo ir por Vanessa a casa de Carlisle y Esme.

—Okay, pero por favor, come algo antes. —Acarició mi mejilla suavemente haciéndome sonreír nuevamente—. Así me gusta, sonriente, algo es algo.

—Gracias, Jake. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Jake insistió en traerme, después de una mini disputa logré que me dejara venir sola.

Estacioné frente a la elegante casa y luego de tratar aparentar ser "normal" y no como una persona que se pasó toda la tarde y noche anterior llorando; me bajé del auto, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Inhalé profundamente antes de tocar el timbre, observando la fachada frente a mí. La casa era hermosa y elegante al estilo inglés, constituida por dos pisos, el frente pintado de color blanco, una pequeña escalera para llegar a la doble puerta principal y la misma escoltada por dos grandes ventanas de madera antigua.

Carlisle fue quien respondió a mi llamada. Se estaba yendo a su caminata diaria e iba vestido con un conjunto de deporte conformado por unos pantalones cortos azules, zapatillas y una sudadera suelta color blanco.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa, tan temprano! ¿Dónde está Edward? —Indagó mientras me abrazaba torpemente.

—Hola, Carlisle. Edward… él tenía algo que resolver en el hospital. Vengo por Nessie…

—Oh sí, que soez*. Adelante niña. —Se apartó a un lado permitiéndome pasar. Estaba ingresando cuando me volvió a llamar—. ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves… algo pálida, no lo sé, algo enferma…

—Estoy bien —me miró con desconfianza y me vi obligada a agregar—, en verdad… me siento bien.

—Okay, nos vemos luego.

Cerró la puerta y yo caminé por el vestíbulo hasta la sala. No había nadie así que llamé elevando la voz.

—¿Esme?

—¿Bella? Aquí, en la cocina querida…

Fui a buscarla y en el camino me encontré a mi dulce hija que me recibió efusivamente.

—¡Mami!

—Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás? —Le devolví el abrazo y besé el tope de su cabeza.

—¡Bien! —respondió con una enorme sonrisa que logró sacarme una a mí—. ¿Dónde está papá? —Su gesto feliz desapareció.

—Eh…

—Sí, ¿dónde está mi hijo? Buenos días, Bella. —Esme salió de la cocina, vestida con un elegante vestido, un delantal y su cabello color caramelo en una alta cola. Ella me envolvió en un maternal abrazo y le correspondí. Me confortó, realmente lo necesitaba. Deseaba poder hablar con ella, pero no iba a involucrarla en esto.

—Buenos días. Edward no pudo venir… tenía una reunión importante, tiene para rato. — Estaba mejorando en lo que a mentir se refería. Miré a mi hija—. Hoy solo seremos tú, yo y el tío Jake.

—¡Sí! Voy a preparar mis cosas.

—Ven querida, sentémonos en el living. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?

—No, te lo agradezco.

—¿Segura? No te ves bien, pareces enferma.

—Me encuentro bien, solo que no pasé una buena noche.

Tomé asiento en el sillón doble mientras ella lo hizo en uno de los simples frente a mí.

—¿Todo está bien con Edward?

En el momento que iba a responderle, una muy sonriente y efusiva Vanessa entró sentándose a mi lado.

—Mira mami, hice esto para ti. —Me dijo tendiéndome un pedazo de papel.

Mi autocontrol estuvo a punto de irse por el caño. En esa hoja había un dibujo, un hermoso dibujo. En el mismo se podía ver a Edward, ella, yo y alguien más, mucho más pequeño.

—Papá, tú, yo y mi hermanito.

—Es… —Respiración profunda. _Vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo. Por ella. No vayas a llorar. _—Es muy hermoso, me encanta. Gracias mi vida.

—Voy a hacer uno igual para papá.

—Genial. —Se sentó sobre un almohadón en el piso y se puso a dibujar sobre la mesa de café.

Esme tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. —Asentí imperceptiblemente.

—Mami, ¿está quedándome bien?

—Sí amor, está quedando muy bien…

—No tienes un buen aspecto, ¿realmente no quieres nada?

—Gracias, pero no… Sé que puedo confiar y contar contigo. Te agradezco eso también. Pero el tema es delicado y…

Oímos unos pasos acercándose y nos giramos para ver al autor de estos, encontrándonos a Edward parado mirándonos petrificado en el marco de la puerta. Se veía… demacrado. Ojeras adornaban sus ojos que estaban de un verde apagado y ya no brillaban. ¿Era posible que en un día una persona envejezca unos años? Porque eso parecía. A pesar de que debería estar odiándolo, sentí lástima por él. Lo amaba y odiaba verlo sufrir. Pero claro, él no se lo merecía, no había pensado en mí cuando estuvo con la zorra.

—¡Papi! —Vanessa corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, Edward sonrío. Pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Bajé mi cabeza ignorándolo y con lágrimas a punto de salir. Esme lo notó.

—Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Bien! Mamá dijo que no podías venir porque tenías que trabajar y que pasaríamos el día con el tío Jake. —¡Mierda! No había contado con que fuera tan descarado de venir estando yo presente. ¿Qué le diríamos ahora? Me atreví a mirarlo, suplicándole silenciosamente con mis ojos. Él debería mentirle, no creía que le costara mucho. Era un experto en esa tarea. Esme se dedicó a ser una observadora, calculando nuestra silenciosa comunicación. Era una de las personas más intuitivas que había conocido alguna vez. Sabía que algo andaba mal, muy mal y no tardaría en adivinarlo. Si de algo estaba segura era de que no sería yo quien se lo comunicaría. Sería el _idiota_ parado en frente mío. Y, hola nuevamente a mis cambios de ánimos.

—Yo… Sí, tengo una reunión importante. Lo siento, bebé. —Pude ver la cara de decepción de mi hija y me sentí culpable, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpida, él no habría tenido que buscar algo que le negaba en otra… volví a bajar mi cabeza, sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla pero que de rápida y disimulada forma borré—. También quería pasar mi día contigo… en verdad, lo lamento. —Nessie se había enfadado, tenía mi carácter, eso sin dudas. Tomando su pequeña mochila, llamó mi atención.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí? —Mi voz se oyó temblorosa, estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Una vez más, mis hormonas no ayudaban a la situación.

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirió molesta.

—Claro, despídete de tu abuela y de tu padre… ¿Podrías esperarme en el vestíbulo unos segundos?

—Sip, adiós abuela. —Abrazó a Esme y luego de dudar unos segundos saludó a su padre. Por más que intentara estar enojada con él, sabía que no duraba mucho. Ella lo adoraba, era todo para ella—. Adiós papi. —Edward se agachó para que ella pudiera besar su mejilla.

—Adiós, te amo…

Se dirigió a esperarme en el vestíbulo obedientemente, dejándonos a los tres a solas. Unos segundos de incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación. Aclaré mi garganta, no muy segura de como saldría mi voz y fui quien lo rompió.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por cuidarla, Esme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿sí? —Solo fui capaz de asentir.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, querida. —Pasé a su lado, sin mirarlo, haciendo de cuenta de que allí no había nadie. Dolía y mucho, debo admitir que a pesar de todo, moría de ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Darle la noticia de mi embarazo y que volvamos a ser la familia que éramos hace apenas unos pocos días… es realmente de no creer como cambian las cosas de un momento a otro. Si algo había aprendido de esta situación era a apreciar más cada momento. Uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar.

Mi adorable sueg… Esme me acompañó hasta la salida. Se despidió una vez más de la pequeña y luego de mí.

—Cariño, para lo que sea, ¿sí?

—Lo sé. Siempre serás como mi madre. —La angustia en mi voz hizo parecer aquella frase como si fuera un lloriqueo.

—Mi pequeña, sabes que eres como una hija para mí. —Oh ¡Diablos! Esme no estaba en mejores condiciones, notaba la tristeza en sus azules ojos.

Luego de prometerle que le diría si necesitaba algo, me encaminé junto con mi hija nuevamente al departamento de mi amigo. Todo el camino fui pensando la forma de explicarle a la niña el porqué viviríamos un tiempo con su abuelo, sin su padre. Y después solo nosotras dos, en un nuevo lugar. No quería que ella sufriera. Una de las decisiones que tomé en el trayecto fue que no impondría días de visitas. Edward podría verla cuando quisiera, era su hija.

Otras de las dudas que rondaba mi cabeza era el "cómo" abordaríamos el embarazo. Lo quería a él presente. Aunque dificultara las cosas, lo necesitaba conmigo. Lo que pasaría cuando él o ella naciera más adelante lo veríamos.

Detuve el auto en la acera y por el espejo retrovisor pude distinguir a Alice y Jasper bajándose del Porsche. Nessie y yo hicimos lo mismo.

La duende pareció sorprendida de verme aquí. Mi hija corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Mi monstruo del lago Ness! —Le había advertido a Jacob de no decirle así, si la enana estaba presente, ahora todo el mundo conocería el horrible apodo.

—Tía Alli. —Mi primogénita parecía feliz con ser llamada así.

— Tío Jazz.

—Hola monstruito. —Genial, uno más.

—Hey Bells. ¿Por qué no contestan el teléfono? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Fuimos hasta su casa y no había nadie… decidimos preguntar al perro. ¿Qué? No me mires así, sabes que es cariñosamente. En fin, él tampoco se dignó a atender entonces vinimos a ver si sabía algo…

—¿Podríamos subir y hablar arriba? Es… complicado.

—¿Estás…—corté su pregunta, no quería volver a escucharla. En lo poco que iba del día la había escuchado más veces de las que desearía.

—Estoy bien. Subamos por favor…

Entré al edificio con mi llave extra, haciéndolos pasar. El trayecto en ascensor fue silencioso entre nosotras, salvo por el incesante y feliz parloteo de Nessie. Alice tenía su ceño fruncido. Odiaba no estar al tanto de lo que pasaba y Jasper se mantuvo en segundo plano, observando.

Ingresamos al departamento de Jake. Paul ya había regresado y en cuanto me vio traspasar la puerta me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos asfixiantes el cual agradecía. Me hacía sentir realmente querida y lo necesitaba.

—¡Pequeña monstruo! —Me giré para ver a mi niña precipitarse hacia mi amigo gritando. Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

—¡Tío Jake! —Permanecí embobada mirando la escena, hasta que el duende hizo acto de presencia.

—Bells… creo que me debes una explicación.

—¿Podríamos sentarnos?

Proseguimos a ubicarnos en la sala, pero había un pequeño detalle. No pensaba hablar delante de Vanessa.

—Nessie, ven, dejemos tus cosas en mi cuarto. —Agradecí silenciosamente a Paul.

—Realmente me estás asustando, Isabella.

—Escucha Alice, esto no es fácil para mí. Te voy a pedir que me dejes terminar mi relato antes de hacer o decir algo… —Esperaba poder hacerlo sin llorar. Jacob se sentó a mí lado y tomó mi mano, haciendo círculos con su pulgar en un intento de calmarme—. Está bien, aquí vamos…

Comencé a relatar la historia desde el principio. La cara de Allie pasó de desaprobación cuando empecé desde la parte que ella era ajena debido a que nunca le había contado los problemas que tuvimos con Edward. Ese reproche se convirtió en decepción, dándole paso luego a la furia e indignación. Por supuesto Jazz permaneció aparentemente sereno. Pero por lo que lo conocía se estaba conteniendo. Las manos de Paul, que se nos había unido minutos después de dejar a mi hija dibujando en la habitación principal, se crisparon en puños y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Yo, como era de esperar, terminé llorando en el hombro de mi compañero al recordar la fotografía.

—Alice, ¿dónde vas? —Cuestioné hipando.

—A matar al imbécil de mí hermano.

—Apoyo la moción* —contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Paul! —gritamos con mi amigo a la vez.

—¿Qué? ¿No piensas hacer nada, Jacob? El muy estúpido la engañó con una zorra. Voy a partirle el cuello. —Jake se paró y lo detuvo del brazo.

—Lo intenté y Bella lo impidió. Es su decisión, no podemos hacer nada. Piensa en la niña…—Agradecí que no mencionara el embarazo.

—A la mierda con lo que diga Bella, él merece que le den una lección y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Alice, por favor, es tu hermano —insistí. Pero de nada sirvió, ella ya había salido fuera de control del departamento de mi amigo con su esposo atrás tratando de detenerla. Esperaba que Jazz pudiera controlarla, lo más seguro era que se le prendiera del cuello a su hermano, como hacía habitualmente, pero esta vez no para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

—¿Mami? —¡Cielos! Esperaba que no hubiese oído nada—. ¿Dónde están los tíos? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No pasa nada, cielo. Los tíos tenían algo que hacer —murmuré agachándome para así quedar a su altura y la abracé—. Todo va a estar bien… —Y sentí más lágrimas caer ¡Gracias hormonas! Nótese el sarcasmo.

—No llores mami, yo te amo. —Secó con sus pequeñas manitas las gotas de agua salada y besó mi mejilla.

—Lo sé, cariño. También te amo. —La atraje hacia mí y besé el tope de su cabeza...

Ella también estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo, y yo no quería eso. La apreté aún más fuerte contra mi.

.

.

Luego de almorzar, decidí que era hora de ir a ver a Charlie. Pareció sorprendido con la visita de solo nosotras dos y más aún cuando le mencioné el hecho de ir a vivir con él una temporada.

No hizo preguntas, sabía que tendría que contárselo y lo haría cuando estuviéramos a solas. Pasamos una excelente tarde. Mientras él disfrutaba de su nieta, yo buscaba departamentos en el periódico, con un resultado no muy satisfactorio. La mayoría o quedaban muy lejos, en zonas no muy buenas o simplemente el departamento no cumplía con mis requisitos. Anoté alguna que otra dirección y en unos días comenzaría con la búsqueda exhaustiva.

Nos despedimos cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, acordando que mañana temprano iría a mi antigua casa por algunas cosas y luego me instalaría allí…

Por suerte la noche pasó sin inconvenientes, conseguí calmarme y controlar mis cambios de ánimos. Logré comer, bastante. Y ella no mencionó el hecho de que no íbamos a dormir en casa con su padre…

Paul esta vez se quedó y nosotras dormimos en la habitación de huéspedes.

Estábamos en medio de un "alegre", o al menos yo disimulaba, desayuno especial para mi hija cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era Alice junto con Rose que venían a buscar a su sobrina para pasar un "día de chicas en el shopping".

Miré a la enana, interrogándola con la mirada y cuando me abrazó, respondió a mis dudas.

—Aún no lo sabe… no creo que deba ser yo la que se lo diga. Cierto idiota debe hacerlo. Luego te cuanto que sucedió ayer.

—Alice… dime que no hiciste nada estúpido. ¿Qué es lo que piensa Rose de por qué estamos aquí?

—Luego, Bella… además, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados?

—Es tu hermano.

—Puff, tu eres mi hermana también.

—¿Qué es lo que cuchichean ustedes dos ahí?

—Nada Rose, vamos, se nos hace tarde. —Tomó a Nessie de la mano y arrastró a una confundida Rosalie por la puerta.

.

.

.

Y aquí me encontraba, empacando en bolsos y cajas mis objetos personales y algunos de Nessie. Tuve la suerte de que Edward estuviese trabajando. No quería cruzarlo. Aunque si luego de aquí iba al hospital, las posibilidades de hacerlo eran altas. Sí, había decidido no hacerme el test de embarazo sino un análisis de sangre que era más efectivo. Además no podía ni quería ir a otra institución, mi ginecóloga de confianza, Ángela Weber, solo atendía allí. No pensaba cambiarla.

Una vez tomadas la mayoría de mis cosas, (lamentablemente en la camioneta que Paul nos había prestado no cabía todo, tendría que regresar por el resto, obviamente, cuando él tampoco estuviera en casa) le pedí a Jake que me concediera unos momentos a solas y que me esperara en el asiento de la misma.

Necesitaba despedirme del que un día fue mi hogar, aquel donde vi a mi hija crecer, en el que un día fui más que feliz junto a Edward, en el cual planeaba seguir viviendo, viendo a mi nuevo hijo o hija también dar sus primeros pasos. Ahora esos deseos eran alejados de mi mente, los había desechado en algún lugar de mi subconsciente.

Comencé a caminar por ella comenzando por las habitaciones en el piso de arriba, mientras pasaba por los lugares, fui teniendo pequeños "flash backs" de los momentos allí vividos.

**Nuestro cuarto**, con las paredes color ambarino, contrastando con el piso color azul marino oscuro (que era casi negro), una alfombra color hueso en el medio y la colosal cama de cubierta blanca y almohadones del mismo color que el piso… aquel cuarto que fue un observador silencioso de una pareja de amantes que había sido destruida. Pero no podía negar que había pasado muchos de mis mejores momentos en este cuarto, uno de ellos la concepción de nuestra hija. Pasé mis manos suavemente por el edredón y salí, apagando la luz, _permitiendo a un par de lágrimas dejarlas caer por mis mejillas y cerré la puerta tras de mí._

**_La habitación de Vanessa_**, bueno, ella no tenía que despedirse de su amada recámara, cuando visitara a Edward sería su lugar. Pero yo, era un caso totalmente distinto. No entré. Me quedé mirando todo con detalle desde el marco, volviendo en el tiempo, cinco años atrás. Yo me encontraba parada junto a la ventana con cortinas amarillas y encaje, meciendo a Nessie con Edward detrás de mí rodeándome con sus brazos, besando mi hombro y mirando embobado a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos envuelta en una manta de lana púrpura hecha por su abuela, mi madre. _Permitiendo a un par de lágrimas dejarlas caer por mis mejillas y cerré la puerta tras de mí._

Continué mi camino por la planta superior, hacia ese lugar que me dio refugio varias veces en algunas noches en vela, aquel lugar tan mío donde me podía sentar a leer por horas y adelantar algo de trabajo.

**_Mi pequeño despacho/biblioteca_**, los estantes se encontraban vacíos y mis preciados libros no se irían conmigo hoy. Descansaban en cajas apiladas junto con el resto de las cosas del lugar. Entré y me senté en mi escritorio, regalo de graduación de mi padre. En él aún descansaban una foto de mi hija junto a su padre y otra en la que estábamos los tres juntos de vacaciones en Disney, sonriendo como la familia feliz que éramos. Suspiré, me levanté y salí _permitiendo a un par de lágrimas dejar caer por mis mejillas, cerré la puerta tras de mí._

No me atreví a ingresar a _su_ despacho, ¿para qué? Quién sabe lo que podría encontrarme allí, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi dolida, desconfiada y demasiado, para mi gusto, imaginativa mente. Tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero en fin, continué mi recorrido bajando las escaleras.

Me encaminé hacia la cocina, mi último recuerdo aquí no era el mejor. Podía oír nuestras voces discutiendo, recordaba mi llanto y el dolor que aún siento en mi pecho. Pude ver algo de lo que no me había percatado antes mientras recogía mis cosas, el sobre seguía ahí.

Lo ignoré pasando por al lado y fui hacia el enorme ventanal que llevaba al patio trasero. Hermosos recuerdos de los tres correteando por el césped o simplemente sentados riendo en una manta haciendo un picnic. Iba a echar de menos eso. Ya no quedaban lugares por recorrer, excepto uno. El último.

**_La sala,_** juraba que aun podía oír nuestras risas, compartiendo un hermoso momento en familia, armando un rompecabezas en la alfombra, disfrutando de una película o simplemente Edward y yo acurrucados en el sofá viendo alguna que otra película en el televisor que estaba ubicado sobre una chimenea. Hacer el amor frente a esta… Acaricié con la yema de mis dedos las fotografías puestas sobre la misma. Más lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Con un suspiro resignado, tomé la última maleta que llevaría hoy y fui hacia la puerta principal.

Salí, _permitiendo a un par de lágrimas dejar caer por mis mejillas, cerré la puerta tras de mí._

Caminé varios pasos hacia el vehículo y me detuve. Me giré y observé la fachada una vez más.

Conformada por dos pisos, la típica casa americana de ladrillos rojos, tres escalones que llevaban al porche donde te encontrabas con una puerta color blanco, una ventana doble a la derecha de ésta y un garaje a su izquierda. Techo de tejas negras y un pequeño sendero donde se podía ir directamente al patio trasero rodeado por un pequeño bosque.

Iba a extrañarla, mucho. Prometí a mí misma dejar atrás los malos momentos de lado y llevarme conmigo solo los mejores. Como el día en que pasábamos por la zona, luego de visitar a unos amigos y la vimos en venta. A la semana la casa era nuestra y a los pocos días estábamos dejando nuestro pequeño departamento e instalándonos en ella.

Cerré los ojos y le dije adiós a una parte de mi vida… oficialmente, mientras una se cerraba, otra etapa comenzaba para mí, Isabella Marie Cull… Swan.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa de mi padre luego de almorzar en nuestro lugar favorito "Mc. Donald's", no importaba la edad que tuviéramos, íbamos allí felices como dos niños todas las veces que podíamos.

Vanessa seguía disfrutando con sus tías, la había llamado en el camino hacia aquí. Estaba más que contenta con ser utilizada como muñeca por las dos desquiciadas de mis amigas.

Luego de trasladar las cosas a la que fue mi habitación, Jacob se despidió dejando a dos personas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina en un silencio totalmente incómodo que mi padre decidió romper.

—¿Vas a decirme de una vez que está pasando?

—Papá, primero que nada, perdón por hacer esto tan repentinamente. No nos quedaremos mucho y… —Me cortó.

—Sabes que no me molesta que estés aquí. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito Bells, esta siempre será tu casa. Solo quiero saber a qué se debe este repentino cambio. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Supongo que trabajando. —Charlie me miró confuso. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y empecé a contarle con voz temblorosa… —Nos vamos a divorciar. Él, él… él estuvo con otra. Me engañó papá…

* * *

Bueno, otra vez, pido disculpas por la espera. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben: Acepto, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Ya saben, son bienvenidas al Club "Matemos a Edward" ;) Y por qué no, a Tanya también...

**NOTAS:**

***Soez: Grosero, con poca educación.**

***Moción: Proposición que es realizada en una reunión. En este caso, Paul está de acuerdo con la "propuesta" de Alice.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. A quienes marcan como favorita la historia y a los seguidores…

Como siempre a mi pequeña **Mousse** (? Nena, gracias por tu ayuda SIEMPRE. Te adoro.

A mi loco grupo de amigas por su apoyo incondicional. A mi loca asesina y "Triciclera" **Flor** )

**A mi preciosa Beta, Sool . Love you mi Bear :3 No te preocupes, me pedís perdón una vez más y te mando a pelu ;) You Know.**

Gracias por sus Reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que me hace sentir saber que les gusta la historia.

En especial a:

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky- **MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**- denisseR-cullen- **Esmeralda C** - GinaCullenHale – **pili** – robsten-pattinson – **kariana18** - Magui de Cullen – **Jesi** – Guest – **jhanulita** – Karen Gonzales – **Yoa. **– Grace Potter Evans

**Nos leemos Pronto.**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	6. Chapter 5

Holis! Bueno, acá estoy un poquito antes de tiempo :)

Para aquellas que no sepan, se ha creado un grupo para la historia donde voy a ir dejando adelantos, fotos, ustedes podrán dejar sus opiniones y demás.

Les dejo el link: _**www . facebook . groups ReturnigToTrust (SIN ESPACIOS)**_

No queda más nada que decir, nos leemos más abajo. Espero que les guste :3

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD._**

**_www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (SIN ESPACIOS)_**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es producto de mi alocada imaginación._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5. "El cambio está comenzando"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Nessie Pov_**

**_._**

_**Papi no vino junto mami a buscarme. Ella vino sola y me explicó que él tenía una re-reunión de tra-ba-jo y que pasaríamos el día con el abue Charlie. Se veía triste, aunque dijo que estaba bien, creo que es porque extraña a papá, como yo.**_

_**No me gusta verla así.**_

_**Fui a buscar el dibujo que hice para ella a mi habitación que tenía en casa de mis abuelos Carl, su nombre es difícil no me sale decirlo todo y mi abuela Esme. Ambos son tan adorables conmigo, me quieren mucho y yo a ellos. Los ojos de la abuela Esme son azules y bonitos como los de mi otra abuela, Renée.**_

_**Cuando le mostré mi dibujo a mamá, sonrió solo un poco, pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de agüita y dijo que era muy hermoso. Como mami y la abuela estaban hablando, me puse a hacerle un dibujo a papi. Estaba haciéndolo cuando él llegó. Se veía raro, como mamá, triste. Me levanté, fui corriendo y lo abracé. A mí me gustaban los abrazos cuando estaba así.**_

_**Creí que había venido para que juguemos juntos como siempre, pero no. Me contó lo mismo que mami, tenía que irse. Me puse muy triste y me enojé.**_

_**Tomé mis cosas y le dije a mami que quería irme, me pidió que la esperara en el vestíbulo y obedecí. Me despedí de la abuela y luego le di otro abrazo a papá. No podía estar enojada. Lo amaba y él a mí. Siempre me lo decía.**_

_**Luego de un rato mamá y yo nos fuimos en su auto. Creí que iríamos a casita o a la del abuelo, pero no; fuimos a la casa de mi tío Jake. Su casa era muy alta, bonita y desde las ventanas se podía ver el parque. Cuando bajamos del auto, tía Allie y tío Jazz venían hacia nosotras. Mami rodó sus ojitos de color como el chocolate. Creo que era porque no le gustaba que me digan "mons-truo del lago Ness" a mí no me molestaba, me parecía gracioso.**_

_**Cuando llegamos, saludé a tío Jake y a su amigo Paul con un gran abrazo de oso, como tío Emm me había enseñado.**_

_**Todos estaban serios, se sentaron en la sala y Paul me pidió que dejara mis cosas en su cuarto; lo seguí y luego me puse a terminar el dibujo para mi papi.**_

_**Escuché algunos gritos y me asusté. Quería saber qué había pasado así que salí.**_

_**Allie y Jazz ya no estaban en cuanto llegué; tío Jake y Paul parecían preocupados y mi mami estaba llorando. No me gustaba verla así. Cuando le pregunte qué le pasaba me contestó que estaba bien, que nada le pasaba. Sequé las gotitas que había en sus mejillas y le dije que la amaba. Ella me abrazó y besó mi cabecita…**_

_**Pasé una muy linda tarde con el abuelo, jugamos y nos divertimos mucho. Cuando me besaba la mejilla me hacía cosquillas con su bigote, no se lo quería quitar pues decía que todos los policías tenían uno.**_

_**Cuando la luna ya estaba saliendo y el sol se iba a dormir, nos fuimos pero otra vez regresamos a lo de Jake cuando creí que íbamos a casa. Pasamos la noche allí. No pregunté por qué… sospecho que es una pijamada.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, Allie y Rose me vinieron a buscar para ir de compras, me gustaba hacerlo. Las tías me mimaban mucho, me hacían probar miles de prendas haciéndome sentir como una princesa.**_

_**Pasamos todo el día allí, compraron algunos vestidos para mí y otros para ellas…**_

_**Estoy confundida, esta noche tampoco dormiremos en casa, sino en la del abuelo Charlie. Hoy no vi a papá, lo extraño y también a mi casita. Mami dice que pronto lo voy a ver y voy a estar en casa con él, pero que ella no se va a quedar con nosotros cuando vayamos allí. Creo que está enojada con papá. Cuando las tías me trajeron a la casa de Charlie, él la abrazaba a mamá y ella tenía sus ojos tristes, otra vez, y no quieren decirme que es lo que pasa. Yo creo que es una de esas cosas de grandes de las que no entiendo… Ahora me dicen que vamos a vivir aquí un tiempo hasta que encontremos otra casa, pero solo vamos a vivir mami y yo. Sin papá. Aunque mamá me asegura que va a visitarme todos los días y que yo también puedo visitarlo.**_

_**Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…**_

* * *

_**Pov. Bella.**_

—_Supongo que trabajando. —Charlie me miró confuso. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y empecé a contarle con voz temblorosa—. Nos vamos a divorciar. Él, él… él estuvo con otra. Me engañó, papá…_

La cara de Charlie pasó por todas las gamas de rojo posibles, cerró sus ojos y su mandíbula se tensionó. Sus manos se crisparon en puños sobre la mesa e inhaló profundamente.

—¿QUÉ. ACABAS. DE. DECIR? —preguntó entre dientes, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Dime por favor que oí mal.

—Me gustaría decirte que lo que acabas de oír es una broma pero, no lo es… —Mi voz se fue convirtiendo en apenas un susurro, mantuve mis ojos apretados conteniendo las lágrimas; me había prometido a mí misma no volver a llorar y eso es lo que haría.

—¿Qué demonios, Isabella? ¿Cómo…? —Estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido. Se levantó bruscamente haciendo caer la silla en donde se encontraba, logrando sobresaltarme. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina sin dejar de maldecir. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso—. ¡Dios, Bella! Se lo advertí, soy un hombre de palabra, voy a romperle la cara.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Lo seguí y permanecí de pie junto a la entrada.

—¿Papá? ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —Charlie seguía aturdido por la rabia, continuó caminando de aquí para allá sin sentido alguno buscando no sé qué—. Papá, por favor escúchame, cálmate.

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme? ¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevió a faltarte el respeto de esa manera?

—Te lo ruego Charlie, mantén la calma. No te hará bien ponerte así.

—Claro que voy a calmarme, luego de matarlo.

La simple mención de que alguien le hiciera daño me dolía a pesar de todo. Lo seguía amando aunque él no se lo mereciera ni me correspondiera.

Era el padre de mis hijos, el único hombre al que había amado en mi vida.

Charlie continuó hablando, pero no logré escuchar. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar y mi corazón latía frenéticamente. De pronto, mi visión comenzó a tornarse nublosa. Inmediatamente busqué un lugar de donde agarrarme sin resultado alguno y sentí mis piernas flaquear. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra el piso. Lo último que sentí fue la voz de mi padre llamándome desesperadamente y sus brazos evitando mi caída.

.

.

Poco a poco fui regresando a la realidad. Los sonidos se fueron aclarando pero no lograba volver del todo. Distinguí la preocupada voz de Charlie en el teléfono.

—_No despierta Carlisle, hace casi una hora que esta inconsciente y… está bien, le daré tiempo._

Pude abrir mis ojos y parpadeé un par de veces hasta que mi visión se acostumbró a la luz. Mis sienes latían y aún sentía un leve zumbido en mis oídos. Logré vislumbrar el lugar donde me encontraba. Estaba recostada sobre uno de los sofás de la sala y mis piernas descansaban sobre el regazo de mi padre que tenía una mirada llena de alivio.

—¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—E-Eso c-creo.

—_Carlisle, acaba de despertarse. Okey aquí te esperamos. _—Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a mí—. Me tenías preocupado, creo que te debo una disculpa. Si no me hubiese alterado tanto…

—Está bien papá. No tienes que disculparte, entiendo tu reacción. Ese desmayo fue provocado por varias cosas. No dormí bien estos días, el estrés… ya sabes. —Indiqué moviendo mi mano restándole interés.

—Mi pequeña. —Me abrazó torpemente y acarició mi cabello. Las demostraciones de cariño por su parte eran escasas, de ahí lo había heredado yo. Esto se sentía extraño, pero reconfortante. Le devolví el gesto apretándolo con fuerzas y rompiendo mi promesa, deje caer algunas lágrimas—. Carlisle vendrá a verte —murmuró en mi cabello.

—No creo que haga falta, estoy bien. Solo fue un desmayo.

—Igualmente vendrá, estuviste más de una hora inconsciente. Debes controlar tu presión.

—Okey… ¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que debo decirte… —Probablemente en cuanto se lo dijera se pondría nuevamente como loco. Pero no quedaba otra opción, si Carlisle insistía en controlarme también debería saber mis sospechas por si acaso.

—Te escucho. —Me enderecé y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Lo miré a los ojos y lo dije.

—Creoqueestoyembarazada —vociferé rápidamente.

—¿Qué? Isabella, no te he entendido ni una palabra.

—Creo que estoy embarazada. —Su rostro palideció, sus manos volvieron a hacerse puños. Creo que decírselo había sido mala idea, iba a matarlo de un infarto—. ¿Charlie?

—Dame. Un. Minuto. —Ese minuto se hizo bastante extenso. Demasiado, diría yo—. ¿Estás segura de que es así?

—Casi ciento por ciento. Soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. —Agaché mi cabeza avergonzada.

—Mi niña, no tienes de qué avergonzarte…

—Fui estúpida. Muy estúpida. Si tan solo hubiese abierto antes ese sobre —bufé.

—¿De qué sobre estás hablando? —¡Mierda!— Isabella… —advirtió.

Me vi obligada a contarle todo. Se supone que cuando uno saca eso que tenía guardado dentro, cuando lo comparte con alguien más, se siente aliviado. No fue mi caso. Dos veces había contado lo ocurrido a alguien más, millones para mí misma.

Fui testigo de cómo las facciones de mi padre se iban distorsionando. Cómo las aletas de su nariz se dilataban. Su furia se hizo palpable y minutos después de que terminara de narrar, mi padre se veía más que dispuesto a asesinar a Edward. Carlisle llegó en el momento en que ya ninguna de mis excusas por las que no debía hacerle daño servía.

En cuanto ingresó, me dirigió una mirada de compasión. Él lo sabía. Un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

—Buenas tardes, Bella. —Sonrió amablemente. No pude evitar no devolverle el gesto—. Bien, voy a ponerme en mi papel de médico.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Creo que deberías saberlo, Bella cree que está embarazada. —Se vio sorprendido por un momento y luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, hasta que pareció pensarlo y en sus ojos verdes se vio reflejada su pena.

—Eso es… ¿Bueno? Supongo.

—¿Lo sabes verdad? —Inquirí y él asintió.

—Lo siento, Bella…

—No eres tú al que debería perdonar… —Volvió a afirmar con su cabeza y comenzó con su cuestionario.

—Charlie, te molestaría dejarnos un momento a solas —mi padre se retiró—, Bella, yo realmente siento lo que pasó.

—Por favor, no te culpes por algo de lo que no tenías conocimiento. Ni tú ni Esme.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando con la niña? —Suspiré.

—Es… complicado. Ya sabes, es muy perceptiva y de vez en cuando pregunta. Odio tener que mentirle…

—Me lo imagino. Quiero golpear a mi hijo, en verdad. Bella… él realmente está arrepentido, lo conozco. No te voy a pedir que lo perdones pero sí que seas comprensiva…ya sabes, con respecto a la ni… perdón, a los niños… sé que no eres esa clase de persona…

—No le voy a prohibir nada. Él es un excelente padre, eso tengo que admitirlo y se merecen crecer con un padre…

—Okey, no quiero incomodarte, eres una magnífica mujer, Bella. —Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de agua. Él sintió mi incomodidad y se puso en papel de médico rápidamente—. Comencemos… —Tomó de su bolso un anotador—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue tu último período?

—Hace unas seis semanas —respondí luego de hacer mis cuentas.

—¿Has sentido náuseas, mareos, cansancio?

Contesté cada una de sus preguntas. Me informó que por mis respuestas, era más un hecho que una sospecha. De todas formas, me proporcionó la derivación para mi ginecóloga-obstetra de confianza y me dio la orden para hacerme unas analíticas de sangre. Al ver mi cara de horror se ofreció a ser el mismo el que tomara las muestras tranquilizándome un poco. Tomó mi presión arterial y eso fue todo.

Antes de irse, me dio un abrazo confortante, que fue bien recibido y me dijo lo mismo que Esme, que podía contar con ellos para lo que sea. Charlie lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Al volver se sentó a mi lado.

—Entonces… —Comenzó.

—Es muy probable, papá. De todas formas Carlisle quiere que me haga un análisis de sangre. Sobre el desmayo, cree que es muy probable que sea el estrés…

—Bells, me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que no soy muy bueno en estos casos, ni dando palabras de aliento… solo puedo ofrecerte un hombro donde llorar si quieres hacerlo, un par de oídos para escucharte, un abrazo reconfortante y debes saber que tienes mi apoyo incondicional siempre para lo que sea. Te amo hija, realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, escuché lo que le dijiste a Carlisle sobre Nessie y el bebé. Eres admirable y no lo digo por ser tu padre. Ese idiota se lo perderá si no supo cuidarte. —Un sollozo involuntario salió de mi garganta. No podía creer que el hombre a mi lado era mi padre. No podía pedir otro. Él que desde que tengo uso de razón estuvo en cada etapa de mi vida, que me cuidó cuando Renée volvió a casarse y mudarse al otro lado del mundo en la etapa más difícil para una persona, la adolescencia.

—También te amo, papá. Demasiado. —Me arrojé a sus brazos y lloriqueé unos segundos.

—Vamos, pequeña. Fuera esas lágrimas. ¿Te apetece algo de comer? —Acarició suavemente mi cabeza.

—Sinceramente no tengo hambre —murmuré contra su pecho.

—Isabella, solo ingiere un poco de comida. Por lo que sabemos ya no eres solo tú… —Luego agregó más para sí mismo—. Abuelo nuevamente, ¿quién iba a pensar que esa idea se me haría tan agradable? —Solté unas risitas en respuesta a su retórica pregunta—. Estás riendo, eso es bueno.

—Gracias papá, por todo. Eres el mejor —dije mirándolo a los ojos. Charlie se ruborizó.

—Bien, voy a pedir pizza. —Levanté una ceja en su dirección—. ¿Qué? No creías que iba a cocinar, ¿o sí? —Rodé los ojos, el Charlie que todo el mundo conocía estaba de vuelta y sonreí amorosamente…

A los pocos minutos mi hija regresó con unas cuantas bolsas, que dejó esparcidas en la sala y corrió a saludar a su abuelo. Rose se había quedado en el auto y Alice se fue rápidamente, diciéndome que me llamaría más tarde para hablar.

Escuchar las risas de mi hija y Charlie venir desde la cocina, me hizo sonreír. Levantándome, tomé las bolsas que habían quedado tiradas y emprendí mi camino escaleras arriba. Hurgué sus contenidos negando con la cabeza. Habían comprado tres vestidos y tres combinaciones de faldas-jeans-remeras. No podía negar que eran hermosas. Las volví a meter en su lugar y las dejé en un rincón de la habitación.

Comimos prácticamente en silencio, intercambiando algún que otro comentario. Charlie nos sorprendió con helado como postre. Comí más de lo que pudiera caber en mi cuerpo pero sin arrepentimiento. El chocolate era mi perdición y si era helado, aún más.

Edward llamó a la casa, si mi padre no le cortó fue porque él pidió hablar con su hija. Ella no hacía más que reír. Ella dijo que lo extrañaba, que quería jugar con él e ir al parque. Eso me destrozó completamente. ¿Qué si ella quería que salgamos los tres? Debería tragarme el dolor y poner una falsa sonrisa en mi cara y disfrutar por ella. Luego de varios minutos lo despidió con un _"te amo, papi"._

Cambié la ropa de mi hija por sus pijamas y la acosté en la cama de dos plazas. Estaba revestida con el adorable edredón que mi padre me había regalado en mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños y almohadones a juego. Era de mi color favorito, un azul francia intenso con millones de puntos blancos esparcidos. Luego de arroparla bien, le conté una historia. No tardó mucho en dormirse, estaba exhausta después de tremendo día de shopping con dos compradoras compulsivas, sí, aunque ellas lo negaran yo sabía que lo eran. Besé su frente y volví abajo.

Charlie se encontraba en su lugar habitual, mirando algún que otro partido de fútbol en la televisión despatarrado en el sofá. Al verme llegar, se enderezó y palmeó el sitio vacío a su lado para que me sentase junto a él.

Miramos, o mejor dicho, él miro un partido repetido de su equipo favorito "Los Mariners" y yo me dedique a disfrutar esta nueva conexión padre-hija que habíamos logrado forjar este día.

—Bells…

—¿Sí? —pregunté adormilada.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—No aún.

—Está bien. Cuando quieras hacerlo, aquí estoy.

—Lo sé. Gracias…

Y caí en un profundo y reparador sueño.

.

.

.

.

Hace tres días que no veía a Edward desde nuestro incómodo encuentro en casa de sus padres. El volver a verlo, dependía únicamente del resultado de las analíticas que llevaba en mis temblorosas manos.

Me senté en el primer asiento que vi. Cuando estuve a punto de abrirlo, una horrible sensación de _déjà vu_me invadió al ver el sobre en mis manos. Nuevamente, el que mi vida cambie, dependía de un papel...

Lo abrí y leí rápidamente. Ya sabía dónde tenía que mirar...

POSITIVO.

No esperaba más. Lo sabía, lágrimas de total felicidad rodaron por mis mejillas. El confirmarlo me puso eufórica y me hizo sentir más fuerte. Me dio muchas más ganas de salir adelante. Una nueva vida crecía en mi interior, de mí dependía aquel diminuto ser y haría lo que fuera por protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Tanto a él como a mi pequeña... Por un momento me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé de los problemas, de Edward, del engaño, solo pensaba en mi nuevo bebé. Sin darme cuenta, me vi con mi mano acariciando mi aún plano vientre.

Una señora mayor me sacó de mi trance.

—Niña, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente, solo es felicidad. —La anciana sonrió amablemente.

—Pues, muchas felicidades entonces.

—Gracias. —Le brindé una amistosa y agradecida sonrisa y ella se fue. Lo único que no le agradecía era haberme devuelto a la realidad, haciendo que mi mente nuevamente divagara por los lugares menos deseados.

Uno de mis principales problemas era que no tenía idea de donde iba a sacar el valor para comunicárselo a él. Luego estaba el tema del divorcio.

_Nota mental, llamar a Zafrina cuanto antes._

Tenía un café pendiente con Alice y para mi pesar, esta era mi última semana de vacaciones. Oh sí, lo olvidaba, debía continuar con la búsqueda de mi nuevo hogar.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Charlie, al parecer me había pasado más de lo que creía en mi irreal mundo. Solo quería saber si estaba bien y el resultado. Estuvo más que contento al saber que efectivamente era positivo.

—_Hija, realmente estoy muy feliz…_

—Pero… —Escuché un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—_Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer con el idiota?_

—En lo que menos pensé fue en él. Pero creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo ahora mismo.

—_Bien Bells, tienes mi apoyo, pequeña. Cuídate. _

—Adiós, papá.

—Adiós.

Estaba decidida. Me levanté del asiento y comencé a caminar hacia su oficina.

Al llegar me sentí desfallecer, _ella_ salía de su oficina, iba vestida elegantemente con una pollera tubo y camisa blanca junto con zapatos de diseñador. _Ella_ sabía quién era yo. Me sonrió malévolamente y se fue caminando con gracia soltando una risita al pasar por mi lado. La ignoré, no lo valía. Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Edward salió de ella, parecía furioso. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban entre sí. No se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que sintió mi mirada sobre él. Su gento se suavizó solo un poco para luego reflejar preocupación, no se acercó. Ambos nos quedamos petrificados mirándonos. Observé su aspecto, estaba vestido como siempre, camisa celeste, pantalones de vestir y su bata de médico. Llevaba el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello, su pelo estaba revuelto, mucho más que habitualmente. Las ojeras que tenía hace tres días no eran nada comparado con las actuales, no se había afeitado y se veía pálido. Una leve mancha morada se esparcía alrededor de su ojo derecho. Me pregunté qué le había pasado y sentí culpa. Hasta que recordé a la zorra saliendo de su oficina, claro está.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera! —Continué ignorándolo—. Bella, por favor escúchame.

Apresuré mi paso pero él fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo. Detuve mi camino y me giré bruscamente haciendo que me soltara.

—No lo puedo creer. Me pides perdón un millón de veces, me propones intentar arreglar lo irreparable y… sigues con ella, en tu trabajo. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Cullen? —Indignación era lo que sentía en este momento. Indignación, furia, dolor y debía admitirlo, _celos_. La maldita era realmente perfecta—. No vayas a malinterpretar mis palabras… —continué cuando él abrió su boca para replicar, pero él me interrumpió.

—Bella, no estoy con ella. ¡Si tan solo escucharas! Ella estaba aquí porque es el remplazo de la Sra. Copé.

—¿Qué? Oh, ya entiendo, no pudiste evitar caer en el típico cliché jefe-secretaria. —Sus facciones se distorsionaron de dolor. _Se fuerte, Swan. No dejes que te importe_—. En fin Edward, no he venido aquí a arrojarme a tus brazos perdonándote ni mucho menos. Tenemos que hablar.

Suspiró resignado y con un gesto de su mano me pidió que fuese a su oficina.

—Si no te molesta, prefiero ir a otro lado.

—Como desees.

Fuimos hacia la cafetería que se encontraba en el hospital y nos sentamos enfrentados en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Permanecimos unos minutos en un muy incómodo silencio evitando el contacto visual. Ninguno se animaba a hablar. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quieres algo?

—No, estoy bien. Gracias… Edward, quiero hacer esto rápido.

—Está bien, sé que fui un imbécil, pero…

—No, no quiero hablar de eso ni escuchar tus disculpas. —Asintió. Agradecí internamente que respetara eso—. Primero, aún no he hablado con Zafrina para que inicie los trámites del divorcio… Debes saber que no voy a imponerte días de visitas con Nessie, por el bien de ella. Solo voy a pedirte que me avises cada vez.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso? —preguntó tristemente.

—No, ya he tomado una decisión. Edward, sé sincero, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Qué haga borrón y cuenta nueva? Porque eso es algo que no podría hacer. Te lo dije. Has quebrantado mi confianza…

—Puedo volver a construirla. —_Sí, claro. _

—Lo dudo. Edward, debiste pensarlo antes… por favor, no nos desviemos del tema principal…

—Alguna vez tendremos que hablarlo.

—Lo sé, pero no hoy. Dejemos de un lado el divorcio. Hay algo que debes saber. Algo bueno que increíblemente complica las cosas… —Me miró confundido.

—Me preocupas, ¿todo está bien?

—Edward… —Rebusqué los resultados que había puesto en mi bolso y se los tendí.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Estoy embarazada.

Leyó los papeles, la sorpresa que había aparecido en su rostro anteriormente fue sustituida por una sonrisa radiante. Me miró con ojos llorosos, los míos los imitaron. Levantó su mano con la intención de acariciar mi mejilla. Me aparté y negué con la cabeza.

—Esto no va a cambiar nada…

—Pero…

—No.

—Necesita una familia.

—Y la tendrá. ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy? No voy a apartarte de su vida ni de la de Vanessa. Ellos no tienen porqué pagar las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Me odio, Bella. Realmente me aborrezco a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Lo perdí todo.

—No lograrás volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar tu forma de actuar con tirarte mugre a ti mismo. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Odio verte así, siento pena por ti aunque no lo merezcas, porque aún eres importante. Y si te hace sentir mejor, te digo que te perdono. Pero no cuentes con que volvamos a estar juntos… y también soy culpable de esto.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. Fui egoísta y no supe comprenderte.

—Dejemos esto atrás, por el bien de los dos y nuestros hijos.

—Para hacer eso deberíamos hablar, sacarlo todo.

—Por favor. Solo pasaron unos días… te prometo que hablaremos.

—¿Cómo está Nessie?

—Aunque no lo demuestre sé que está triste. Te extraña demasiado. No sé qué decirle…

—También la extraño. ¿Crees que sería posible verla hoy?

—Está bien… no creo que sea lo mejor que vayas a la casa de Charlie. Pon un punto de encuentro y yo la llevaré. Por cierto… ¿Puedo preguntar que le paso a tu ojo?

—Un golpe bien merecido.

—¿Quién…? —No me dejó continuar.

—No importa. ¿Cuándo lo supiste? —preguntó cambiando de tema. Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Esta mañana. Ya que has sacado el tema nuevamente… quiero que estés presente en todo, por más difícil que sea para mí. No puedo hacerlo sola.

—Por supuesto, Bella. No quiero perderme un minuto.

—Gracias… —Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Alice.

"_**En 20 minutos paso voy a buscarte. **_

_**Me debes una muy larga charla. **_

_**No te preocupes por Nessie, mamá está con ella.**_

_**Te quiere, Allie XOXO"**_

Tecleé una rápida respuesta y miré a Edward quien a su vez me miraba con curiosidad.

—Debo irme. Era Alice. Nessie está con Esme… —Me levanté y me quedé allí parada sin saber cómo actuar—. Adiós, Edward.

—Nos vemos… —Comencé a caminar…— ¿Bella? —Me giré hacia su voz_—. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. _—¿Había escuchado bien?

—Perdón ¿qué?

—Que me avisarás cuando tengas turno con Angela. —_Idiota, _pensé. Sonrió y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, repliqué.

—Buena suerte con lo anterior. —Dos pueden jugar este juego Cullen. Quedó mirándome con la boca abierta. Sorprendido por mi forma de actuar. Y así lo deje. Petrificado a medio camino…

.

.

..

* * *

_**Outtake**_

_**Charlie Pov.**_

_Aquel día en que mi hija vino de visita sorpresa junto con mi nieta sin mi yerno, supe que algo andaba mal. Esos dos eran inseparables. Si uno se movía el otro también. Por eso me sorprendió tanto que Bella me hubiese pedido hospedaje por un tiempo y el periódico para buscar departamentos. No hice preguntas al respecto, ella me lo diría cuando estuviera lista._

_La única teoría que tenía era que habían tenido una pelea grande. El motivo ¿quién sabe? Cosas de parejas, llevaban seis años casados, todos los matrimonios tienen crisis grandes. Mi hija era bastante testaruda y cabeza dura, seguramente se le pasaría y regresaría a su casa. Me preocupaba que estuviera buscando un nuevo hogar, podría quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo que quisiese, esta era su casa, siempre lo sería. Nunca escucharía quejas de mi parte. Amaba pasar tiempo con ella aunque no se lo dijese y más aún con mi nieta, me hacía volver en el tiempo, a cuando Bella era pequeña. Si bien mi hija decía que se parecía a su padre yo veía a una mini Bella, sus ojos marrones eran idénticos y su carácter exactamente el mismo…_

_Nunca, pero jamás, me hubiese imaginado cual era realmente el problema que habían tenido. Edward era un tipo de palabra, o eso creía, el que se había ganado mi respeto. Había demostrado ser un gran esposo y padre. Un tipo con educación, el que amaba ciegamente a mi hija. Todas esas buenas impresiones se disiparon cuando Bella, después de mudar la mayoría de sus pertenencias a su antigua habitación, me contó lo ocurrido._

_No podía creer que ese cobarde mentiroso le hubiese hecho algo así a mi pequeña, no lo digo por ser su padre pero, mi hija era un ser excepcional. Siempre pensaba en los demás, en hacerlos felices sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, una de las personas más amables del mundo. Era capaz de pisar un insecto y llorar su muerte. Era una madre de aquellas que realmente daría la vida por su hija. Quería destrozarlo, iba a hacerlo. Ese maldito… se lo había advertido, soy un hombre de palabras, si bien no lo mataría iba a hacer honor a mi hija. Aquella a la que el muy imbécil prometió cuidar y serle fiel._

_Por supuesto, Bella me lo prohibió. Estaba realmente furioso, hasta que vi la mirada de Bella perderse y sus piernas temblar haciéndola balancearse hacia adelante. Por suerte fui lo bastante rápido para atraparla antes de que se chocara contra el suelo. La tomé en brazos y la lleve hasta el sofá doble. Morí mil veces al ver que después de bastante tiempo no despertaba. Llamé alarmado a Carlisle, me dijo que le diera tiempo. Me pidió disculpas en nombre de su hijo y sacó la conclusión de que ese desmayo fue debido al estrés de los últimos días…_

_Su nuevo posible embarazo fue otra de las cosas que me tomó realmente con la guardia baja. Me preocupé por ella y a la vez estaba eufórico de volver a ser abuelo. Algo que no me esperaba._

_Traté de consentirla y hacerla sentir querida, tragándome mi enfado._

_Verla llorar sobre mi pecho me hizo sentir tan impotente. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella más que escucharla y apoyar cada una de sus decisiones. Se durmió en mis brazos y tuve que llevarla a su habitación. La arropé junto a su hija como si fuera una niña pequeña, para mí lo era. Era mi niñita, nunca dejaría de serlo…_

_Esta noche alguien recibiría una no muy amable visita de mi parte._

_Manejé lo más calmado que pude hasta la ahora antigua casa de Bella. No me preocupé en aparcar perfectamente. Había estado controlándome demasiado. Golpeé la puerta frenéticamente. Y sin dejarle procesar mi presencia atiné mi puño en su cara haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos y sisear por el dolor. Esperaba que una marca se extendiera alrededor de sus ojos. Realmente deseaba tener una cámara en mis manos y capturar el momento para luego verlo junto a Bella y reírnos del muy idiota._

_—Eso es por mi hija imbécil. Te lo advertí. —Volví a mi vehículo._

_—Charlie…_

_No lo dejé terminar, me subí rápidamente y arranqué totalmente satisfecho._

_._

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Bueno, Tengo que decir que este capítulo, hasta ahora, es uno de los que más me gusta. :3 Y creo que ya puedo decir que Bella está cambiando, ya no será tan débil . *se limpia una lágrima imaginaria*

En cuanto a Edward... Mi sexy beta dice que no lo haga sufrir, pero se lo ganó a pulso y hasta él cree que se lo merece. (Me lo contó en una de nuestras charlas nocturnas (? )

Como siempre, ya saben, son más que bienvenidas al club "Matemos a Edward y Tanya" (Preferiblemente de una forma lenta y tortuosa...Okno xD )

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben: Acepto, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. A quienes marcan como favorita la historia y a los seguidores…

Como siempre a mi pequeña **Mousse** (? Nena, gracias por tu ayuda SIEMPRE. Te adoro.

A mi loco grupo de amigas por su apoyo incondicional. A mi loca asesina y "Triciclera" **Flor. **(Nuestras charlas son mortales xD Ya estoy en camino al Sur con mi ametralladora, anda preparando nuestro super moderno vehículo.)

**A mi preciosa Beta, Sool . Love you mi Bear, gracias por soportarme. :3**

Gracias por sus Reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que me hace sentir saber que les gusta la historia.

En especial a:

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky-**MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**- denisseR-cullen- **Esmeralda C** - GinaCullenHale – **pili** – robsten-pattinson – **kariana18** - Magui de Cullen – **Jesi** – Guest – **jhanulita** – Karen Gonzales – **Yoa. **– Grace Potter Evans

(Tengo un sueño terrible, si me olvido de alguien, me avisan. )

**Nos leemos Pronto.**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	7. Outtake 1

__¡Hola! Bueno, acá estoy con esta pequeña "sorpresita" que espero sea de su agrado y les ayude a entender algo de la historia.

Recuerden que esta historia tiene su grupo en Facebook... donde voy a ir dejando adelantos, fotos, ustedes podrán dejar sus opiniones y demás.

Les dejo el link: _**www . facebook . com . groups / ReturningToTrust (SIN ESPACIOS)**_

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD._**

**_www. facebook . com. groups / betasffaddiction (SIN ESPACIOS)_**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es producto de mi alocada imaginación._**

* * *

_Todo ser humano actúa de cierta forma por algo. Aunque no siempre sea la forma correcta de operar, detrás de todo hay un motivo._

* * *

_**Outtake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Universidad de Seattle, Año 2004.**_

—¡Por favor, Mike! Será solo un momento, tengo que dejar este libro y ya. —Maldito bastardo, si no lo amara como lo hacía lo hubiese mandado a volar hace tiempo. Nos conocimos en el instituto en nuestra ciudad natal de Port Angeles y ya llevábamos juntos tres años. Él era el hombre perfecto y no me imaginaba al lado de nadie más, quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

—Okey, bebé. Que sea rápido. —Besé tiernamente su mejilla y me encaminé a las escaleras de la biblioteca. Sentí su azul mirada sobre mí mientras me alejaba.

Rápidamente, me dirigí al escritorio de la señora Peterson, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, regordeta con ojos color miel que destellaban amabilidad.

—Buenos días, Sra. Peterson.

—Buenos días, querida. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Solo vengo a devolver este libro. —Lo dejé sobre el escritorio, ella asintió y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa me marché.

Bajé a toda prisa la escalera, suena idiota pero ya lo extrañaba. Lo busqué con la vista en el lugar que lo había dejado y nada. _¿Se habrá ido? _La sonrisa en mi rostro se convirtió en una mueca. Si así había sido, tendría que caminar hasta nuestro departamento. Emprendí mi camino resignada cuando lo vi. Iba caminando al lado de _ella_, una de las nuevas estudiantes que este año ingresaba. No podía verle el rostro a la chica, solo sus ondulados cabellos color chocolate y su forma de vestir para nada femenina, esos jeans aparentemente desgastados no le favorecían en nada, junto con un buzo de la universidad excesivamente grande y sus asquerosas zapatillas deportivas. ¿Nadie le había enseñado a vestirse como una dama? Apostaría lo que fuera a que ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje.

Mike la miraba intensamente, como nunca me miró, mientras hablaba gesticulando exageradamente con las manos y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Jamás se había fijado en otras… _O tal vez nunca te percataste,_ me susurró mi subconsciente.

En la vida había sentido celos de aquellas que se acercaban a él con la intención de meterse en su cama. Confiaba en Mike y era una persona totalmente segura de mí misma, tenía a cuanto hombre quisiera a mis pies. Pero solo amaba a uno.

No las culpaba por desearlo, era hermoso y rico… Era el típico capitán del equipo de fútbol, rubio, ojos azules, un cuerpo bien formado y algo que no se veía mucho, era caballeroso y bien educado.

Él no les devolvía nunca esas miradas cargadas de lujuria, solo existía yo ante sus ojos. Hasta ahora, por lo que parecía. ¿Será que la conocía de antes? Lo dudaba, no la había visto en mi vida. Pero la forma en que sus ojos se posaban en la desconocida, como demostrando admiración, daba la sensación de que así era. La observaba como si mirara por primera vez la luz del sol. Y si mi imaginación no me engañaba, por sus gestos podría afirmar que coqueteaba con ella. ¿Por qué lo hacía si estaba conmigo y con alguien que acababa de conocer? Quería ir hasta ellos y demostrarle a ella a quién le pertenecía Mike, pero me contuve. ¿Y si estaba malinterpretando todo? No iba a arriesgarme a joder mi relación con el hombre de mi vida por un ataque irracional de celos. No, no lo haría.

Estaba confundida por la situación y enojada con aquella morena desconocida por hacer que el muy imbécil se olvidara de que dependía de él para no tener que caminar más de quince cuadras para llegar a nuestro hogar. No es que no lo haya hecho antes, dejándome esperando en algún que otro restaurante, cine o café porque "se olvidaba" y se iba con sus amigos. Nunca con una mujer… o eso creía…

¡Basta! Me regañé a mí misma, estaba haciendo un mar de un charco insignificante de agua. Tal vez solo estaba siendo amable con la chiquilla nueva, quizás se encontraba perdida en el enorme campus y él, como el caballero que era, le ofreció su ayuda. _Se tomó bastante en serio lo de ser amable. _Maldito subconsciente. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto… Aunque él podría haberme avisado, o esperado que saliera. No hubiese tenido problema en acompañarlo.

Había empezado a oscurecer cuando por fin llegué al departamento. Él llegó detrás de mí en el auto, antes de que terminara de darle la última vuelta a la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Dónde demonios te has metido? —gritó aún en el vehículo haciendo que unas cuantas personas que pasaban por el lugar se voltearan a mirar la escena. Apagó el motor y salió furiosamente, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Me tomó del brazo y terminó de abrir haciéndome caminar hacia el ascensor tambaleándome por no poder seguirle bien el paso con los tacones y su presión en mi extremidad.

—¿Te puedes calmar, qué demonios te pasa? —inquirí furiosa mientras me zafaba de su agarre, estaba lastimándome. Jamás lo había visto así, nunca me había tratado de esa forma.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, Tanya. —Subimos hasta el piso siete en completo silencio y así siguió una vez que ingresamos al departamento. Me dirigía hacia el cuarto y nuevamente me agarró bruscamente del codo—. Te hice una pregunta anteriormente. No me hagas volver a repetirlo.

—¿Puedo saber yo dónde demonios estabas tú? Salí y no te encontré, no iba a quedar esperando todo el día.

—Podrías haberme avisado… —Bufé.

—¿Con señales de humo? Suéltame. —Lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Solo fui con los chicos por unos minutos. Teníamos que hablar de un proyecto grupal que tenemos que entregar la próxima semana.

—Con los chicos, claro…

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó actuando confundido.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

—Volveré cuando dejes de delirar.

—¿Delirar sobre qué? —grité. Nada tenía sentido.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —imitó mi voz—. ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso? ¿Estás celosa de mis jodidos amigos?

—No me hables así.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que te hable?! Eres una imbécil. Siempre reclamando.

¿Qué acababa de decirme? ¿A dónde estaba el Mike que conocía? En menos de diez horas había dejado de ser él. Culpé silenciosamente a la desconocida. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. No tenía sentido nada de lo que él decía.

—Nunca me prestas atención. Siempre son los chicos. Los chicos esto, los chicos lo otro. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde demonios estoy yo?

—¿No te presto atención? ¿Acaso no te doy regalos, no te llevo a cenar a los mejores lugares? —Permanecí en silencio, él tenía razón. Pero no era solo lo material lo que yo quería. Podía ser algo vanidosa pero también como cualquier mujer quería ser amada.

—Quiero un poco de cariño, ¿es eso tan complicado de pedir?

—No pidas más de lo que puedo dar. Sabes que no soy bueno con las demostraciones.

—¿Hay alguien más? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin ser procesadas por mi cerebro.

—¿Qué? —Dos opciones, realmente estaba sorprendido y ofendido por mi pregunta o era muy buen actor. Estaba descubriendo otras facetas de su personalidad. Facetas que no me agradaban en absoluto.

—Lo que oíste. —Ya había tirado la bomba. No iba a echarme atrás, no era mi forma de actuar—. ¿Estás viendo a alguien más?

—No seas ridícula, por favor. —Su tono de voz había cambiado de furioso a amable, un tono para apaciguar el ambiente. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, evaluando mi reacción. Instintivamente me alejé un paso, por más ridículo que sonara le temía. Estaba segura de que sus apretones anteriores iban a dejar marcado mi brazo. La violencia física había hecho acto de presencia nuevamente… un recuerdo que había tratado de suprimir volvió a aparecer en mi mente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**#Flashback#**_

_Era una tarde calurosa, la temperatura era bastante más alta a lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Hoy íbamos a ir al cine por la tarde y luego a cenar a "Corner Hause Restaurant". Era nuestro primer aniversario. Irradiaba felicidad. Decidí vestirme con uno de los vestidos que había comprado y jamás usado con zapatos a juego._

_Se trataba de uno simple, era de color coral, ajustado hasta las rodillas y con una sola manga hasta el codo y una bella flor de un tono más oscuro sobre el hombro. Los zapatos consistían en unas altas sandalias color plateado que se ataban con finas tiras de satén del mismo color hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos. En esta ocasión, preferí ser más natural y solo maquillarme con un poco de rubor y rímel. Até mi rubio cabello en una alta cola y formé bucles que caían al costado del hombro descubierto. _

_Los halagos por parte de mi madre no se hicieron esperar. Me hubiese gustado que mi padre me viese. Él se encontraba en Seattle, el hospital estaba pasando por problemas administrativos y requería de su presencia constante como director, así que se vio obligado a mudarse allí. Mi madre y yo iríamos luego de que terminara el instituto. Aunque no estaba segura de vivir con ellos, tenía esperanzas de que lo mío con Mike llegase más lejos de lo que alguna vez soñé con alcanzar y compartir un departamento…_

_Llevaba dos horas esperando sentada en la mesa que él había reservado para nosotros, la vela ubicada en medio estaba casi totalmente derretida. Las personas de alrededor de vez en cuando me dirigían miradas de todo tipo, algunos indecentes que se encontraban con sus respectivas citas, con lujuria. Otras de pena y compasión; y algunas de las que las pesqué observándome me dirigían sonrisas reconfortantes. _

_Cuando la espera se hizo insoportable, tomé mi bolso de mano y me fui. No me preocupe en buscar un taxi. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tampoco quería regresar a casa tan temprano, mi madre haría preguntas que no quería responder por miedo a llorar. Veía con envidia parejas pasar a mi lado, tomados de la mano, compartiendo caricias, besos, abrazos mientras reían. ¡Cuánto deseaba aquello! ¡Cuánto anhelaba ser amada de esa forma! Mike nunca actuaba así cuando estábamos en público, lo máximo era tomarnos de la mano. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de mis labios._

_Retomé mi camino a casa bastante tarde. Las calles por las que caminaba se encontraban prácticamente desiertas, alguna que otra lágrima se escapaba de vez en cuando de mis ojos. Cuando estaba a pocas cuadras un auto se detuvo, lo reconocí al instante. El conductor abrió la puerta de copiloto y se inclinó sobre ella._

—_Lo siento. Soy un imbécil. Perdóname, por favor… —Vacilé. ¿Qué debería hacer? Mordí mi labio mientras tenía una lucha interna—. Vamos, sube… —Me miró con esos penetrantes ojos azules y no tuve más opción. Entré al interior del lujoso coche, pero no lo miré. Aún seguida enojada._

—_Tanya, bebé… Lo siento, no fue mi intención… fue un problema con mis padres. —Intentó acariciar mi rostro pero aparté su mano._

—_Estuve dos malditas horas sentada sola esperándote. _

—_Lo sé, bombón, pero no había forma de sacármelos de encima._

_No me había dado cuenta de que el automóvil estaba en marcha, hacia una dirección totalmente diferente a la de mi hogar. Creí que daríamos unas vueltas hasta que las aguas se calmasen un poco y pudiéramos hablar bien, mantuve mi vista por la ventana sin procesar las imágenes que pasaban frente a mí. Solo miraba a la nada, intentando pensar en qué debía hacer. El auto se detuvo frente a su gran residencia._

—_Han salido… solo tenemos la casa para nosotros. _

—_Creí que me llevarías a mi casa._

—_Creí que esta era nuestra noche… Por eso discutí con mis padres, se negaban a dejarme la casa, pero los convencí. —Esbozó una sonrisa, no lo suficiente buena como para que mi enfado pasara a segundo plano y se la devolviese—. ¿Qué dices? Te debo una cena y una charla…_

_Acepté, por supuesto, lo amaba demasiado como para estar peleada con él. Pero me arrepentí de haber tomado esa decisión. Cenamos pizza en absoluto silencio debido a que ninguno se animaba a abrir la boca._

—_¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche conmigo?_

—_No creo que eso sea lo mejor…quiero irme a casa. _

—_Vamos, Tanya… —Se paró y rodeó la mesa redonda hasta posarse frente a mí. Acarició con delicadeza mi mejilla. Esta vez no me aparté—. ¿Qué dices? —inquirió con una suave voz._

—_Que quiero irme a casa. —Me paré decididamente de mi asiento._

—_¿Es broma? —Su gesto amable desapareció._

—_Estoy totalmente enfadada contigo. Has arruinado una noche que debería haber sido perfecta… —Él permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Mi voz se oía débil—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —asintió— ¿Por qué no somos como las demás parejas? ¿Por qué no caminamos abrazados o de la mano como los demás? _

—_No sé a qué te refieres. Sí caminamos de la mano… ¿acaso dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti? —¿Se estaba enfadando o era impresión mía?_

—_En momentos sí. —Fue un murmullo apenas audible. Él permaneció en silencio, sus cejas casi se tocaban debido a su ceño fruncido._

—_¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó de la nada y pegué un salto hacia atrás por el susto. Continuó, aún elevando más la voz—. ¡¿Acaso nunca te doy todo lo que quieres, no te compro las mejores cosas ni te llevo a los mejores lugares?! _

_Nunca lo había visto así de enfadado. Tuve miedo. Lo único que quería era huir de allí. No encontraba mi voz para decir algo. _

—_¡Contesta maldita sea!_

—_Sí, sí lo haces. Pero... —Fue demasiado rápido. No lo vi. No vi su mano venir de la nada y estrellarse contra mi mejilla. _

—_¡Eres una jodida desagradecida!_

_Mi cuerpo se heló completamente. Ni siquiera lloré. Estaba shockeada, mis piernas no respondieron por un largo rato en el que ambos nos fulminábamos con la mirada. Azul contra dorado. Cuando mis neuronas se reconectaron caminé a la salida apresuradamente hablando rápidamente._

—_¿Qué has hecho? No estoy contigo por lo que me das. ¡Te amo, idiota! Solo quiero que tú me demuestres que sientes lo mismo. No con regalos, no con salidas, no cumpliendo mis jodidos caprichos. _

—_¡Tanya! Lo siento, por favor. Créeme. No tengo idea de qué me paso. Prometo que no volverá a pasar. Voy a cambiar. ¡Te daré lo que quieras! Perdóname…_

_¿Qué hacer cuando me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de arrepentimiento?_

_**#Fin del Flashback#**_

_**.**_

Por supuesto que aquella vez le había creído. Él había cambiado, nunca volvió a tratarme de tal manera, hasta el día de hoy. No creía que fuera capaz de levantarme nuevamente la mano, pero no iba a arriesgarme.

—¿Tanya?

—No me hagas daño, por favor… —murmuré.

—No, no. Lamento darte esa impresión… Solo… —Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de aclararse las ideas—. No lo sé. Me desesperé al no verte ahí. No sabía dónde estabas, si estabas bien…

—Te hubieses quedado conmigo y no me hubiese visto obligada a caminar sola.

—No vuelvas nuevamente a lo mismo.

—Necesito más atención de tu parte, Mike. Te lo pedí hace unos años, te lo vuelvo a decir ahora.

—Hago lo que puedo… no soy una persona muy demostrativa. Me cuesta hacerlo y más aún en público.

—¿Ah sí? —Eso de pensar en voz alta se estaba haciendo costumbre.

—¿Podrías ir al grano de una vez?

—Está bien. Si así lo quieres… ¿Quién es ella? —La sorpresa pintó su rostro.

—¿Ella?

—La morena que caminaba a tu lado. Mientras tú coqueteabas con ella. —Abrió su boca, probablemente para soltar alguna mentira… no lo dejé continuar—. Te vi, Newton. No soy estúpida.

—¿Coqueteando? Si a coquetear te refieres a ser amable con una recién llegada totalmente perdida y ayudarla a llegar al edificio de literatura, entonces sí, estaba coqueteando con ella… —Claro, mintámosle a la rubia tarada que se cree todo. ¡No era tan estúpida para no saber la diferencia!

—¿Por qué me habías dicho otra cosa?

—¡Porque sabía que ibas a ponerte así!

—¿A dónde demonios vas, Newton?

—¿Ahora soy Newton? Okey, volveré cuando te calmes.

Sin más, tomó las llaves de su automóvil y salió por la puerta. Otra vez, Tanya era la culpable de todo.

.

.

Mi sexto sentido estaba totalmente alerta. Presentía que esta morena me traería problemas. Sabía que había llegado a complicarme la vida. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo? Nada, exactamente eso. A la primera idiotez de mi parte perdería a Mike, me negaba a abandonarlo. Nadie iba a quitármelo…

.

.

Mi sexto sentido falló, así como yo en mi tarea de proteger lo mío. _Ella_ pagaría, y haría todo lo posible para no volver a fallar…

* * *

¡No me maten! Necesitaba que sepan el por qué de alguna de las actitudes que toma Tanya, admito que me dio un poco de lástima pero sigue sin ser una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo...

Ya saben son más que bienvenidas al club "Matemos a Edward y Tanya" (Preferiblemente de una forma lenta y tortuosa...Okno xD )

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben: Acepto, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, ¡Anímense a dejar su opinión! . A quienes marcan como favorita la historia y a los seguidores…

Como siempre a mi pequeña **Mousse** (? Nena, gracias por tu ayuda SIEMPRE. Te adoro.

A mi loco grupo de amigas por su apoyo incondicional. A mi loca asesina y "Triciclera" **Flor. **(Que espero no me mate por esto. ¡Tu pequeña te ama!)

**A mi sexy y desquiciada Beta, Sool. Sos mi media manzana (?**

Gracias por sus Reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que me hace sentir saber que les gusta la historia.

En especial a:

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky-**MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**- denisseR-cullen- **Esmeralda C** - GinaCullenHale – **pili** – robsten-pattinson – **kariana18** - Magui de Cullen – **Jesi** – Guest – **jhanulita** – Karen Gonzales – **Yoa. **– Grace Potter Evans-** maribel hernandez cullen** - Elizabeth Valero - **GAVM** - Manligrez -** Yesi-Cullen93** - Yasmin-cullen - **darky1995** - galadrielcullen

**Nos leemos Pronto.**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	8. Chapter 6

Holis! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. PERDÓN por la demora. Sepan entender, fue época de evaluaciones en el colegio para mí y mi preciosa Beta. (Además sufrí de un horrible bloqueo u.U ) En fin... me callo xD

Recuerden que esta historia tiene su grupo en Facebook... donde voy a ir dejando adelantos, fotos, ustedes podrán dejar sus opiniones y demás.

Les dejo el link: _**www . facebook . com . groups / ReturningToTrust (SIN ESPACIOS)**_

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. _**

**_www. facebook . com. groups / betasffaddiction (SIN ESPACIOS)_**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es producto de mi alocada imaginación._**

* * *

_Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
cambie y se transforme en tu perdón.  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa._

_(...)_

_Y llorar, y llorar,  
no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí.  
Te quiero recuperar.  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame, del sufrimiento._

__**Jesse y Joy - "Llorar."**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: _"No todo es lo que parece."_**

_**Bella POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aún eufórica por mi valiente comentario y cambio de actitud, regresé a casa a esperar a Alice. Charlie que iba a tomarse su día libre para cuidar a su nieta, al parecer había aprovechado que Esme se la llevó para, seguramente, ir a pescar. Todo se encontraba en silencio. Pensaba acostarme en el sofá por unos minutos, pero cuando iba a hacerlo escuché la bocina del Porsche, solté un bufido y salí hacia mi tortura.

—¡Hey All! —La saludé cuando ingresé al elegante auto amarillo.

—Isabella… —Se dedicó a decir con semblante serio. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡Qué bueno verte a ti también! —le dije sarcásticamente.

—Estoy algo enfadada contigo, Bella. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? —Esa era mi amiga, siempre iba directo al grano.

—No quería involucrarte Allie, es tu hermano… —Bufó, encendió el motor y comenzó nuestro camino en silencio.

—Y tú eres mi mejor amiga. Creía que nos contábamos todo. Hasta mi madre sabía… —habló por fin con tono triste. Agaché mi cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento, en verdad. No sabía qué hacer y acudí a ella. Desde lo de Renée… Esme tomó su lugar y fui a ella como si fuera mi madre... —Me miró comprensivamente. Alice (además de Edward), era la única que sabía lo ocurrido años atrás y el cierto rencor que guardaba a mi _progenitora_ por su actitud—. Cuando todo comenzó, estabas en tu mejor momento con Jasper, acababan de volver de su luna de miel, no quería amargarte con lo que en su tiempo fueron simples problemas de comunicación… o eso creí. Nunca imaginé que estaba viendo a otra mujer… —Mi voz se volvió un murmullo apenas audible.

—No logro entender el porqué de su forma de actuar. Él no es así, lo detesto en este momento. Pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte es que está más que arrepentido por lo que hizo, hablé con él esta mañana, pasé por su trabajo… confieso que me sentí algo mal por mi comportamiento, a causa de mi enojo me equivoqué, él aún no había hablado con papá, fui yo quién le dijo todo a los gritos. Así que, le debía una disculpa. Está algo ido, me atrevo a decir que peor que el otro día… y el no ver tus cosas en la casa; más el golpe que le ha propinado Charlie creo que hizo que se diera cuenta que en realidad te perdió…

—Lo sé, acabo de verlo… Un momento, ¿qué golpe? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Umm sí, creí que lo sabías. Se presentó la otra noche en su puerta y sin decir nada, atinó un puño a su cara.

—¿Cómo? —No podía creerlo. No lograba imaginarme a Charlie -un hombre realmente tranquilo y que repelía la violencia-, golpeando a alguien. Mucho menos a Edward.

¿Está mal que me sienta un poco feliz por eso? Bueno, no creo si el motivo de esa felicidad es que tomé eso como una forma de demostrar el afecto de mi padre por mí… no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el golpe porque a pesar de todo amaba a Edward.

El amor no desaparece como si nada.

—Sí, lo que oyes. Tampoco pude creerlo cuando me lo dijo. ¡Quién iba a decir que el amoroso Charlie era capaz de tanto! —Soltó unas risitas—. ¡Es un padre estupendo!

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No iba a rebatir eso. Era el mejor.

Aparcó el ostentoso coche frente a nuestro café preferido: "Colors and Promises".

Ese era siempre nuestro lugar de encuentro para las _"conversaciones profundas"_. Un pequeño jardín con florecillas de todos los colores formaban parte del frente con algunas mesas de color rojo y sillas a juego. Contaba con una terraza y era realmente agradable sentarse allí durante la primavera y el verano mientras disfrutabas de un exquisito café.

—Tendré que tener una charla con mi papá por eso, le dije que no se molestara en hacer nada. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? —Ella se encogió de hombros. Buscando a alguien en cuanto ingresamos al local.

—Edward le restó importancia cuando se lo pregunté…

—¿Allie, buscas a alguien?

—Sí, a Rose. Nos debes MUCHAS explicaciones. Parece que no ha llegado aún... Bien, eso nos deja algunos minutos para que me cuentes todo… especialmente qué hacías en el hospital.

Elegimos una mesa que estaba bastante apartada del resto y decidimos esperar a Rose para comprar algo. Tomé asiento frente a la entrada, junto a la ventana. El interior era también bellísimo, las paredes estaban revestidas en distintos colores pasteles por zonas y las mesas combinaban con éstas y tenían mini jarrones repletos de flores silvestres como centro, el aroma que desprendían era maravilloso. Cerré los ojos inspirando profundamente.

—Estoy esperando tus respuestas… —Al parecer no planeaba dejar pasar nada por alto.

—Tenía que ir… control de rutina, ya sabes. —Le resté importancia—. Obviamente me lo crucé. Hablamos civilizadamente por varios minutos y sorprendentemente no voló ningún objeto por el aire…

En sus ojos noté que se había dado cuenta de que le estaba omitiendo información, pero decidió no presionarme.

—¿Qué hablaron?

—Quería aclararle algunos temas respecto al divorcio. Intentó convencerme de que no lo hiciese…

Me vi obligada a relatarle nuestra conversación, suprimiendo la noticia de mi embarazo y el _"encuentro"_ con la zorra. Se sorprendió por mi despedida hacia él.

—Wow, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga? —Eso me preguntaba yo.

—Cierra la boca. Soy yo, solo que estoy aprendiendo a no ser idiota, a luchar. Estoy harta de ser la pobre e indefensa Isabella.

—¡Bien! Me agrada la nueva Bella. No lo vayas a perdonar con facilidad…

—¿Quién habló de perdonar?

—Tú misma, le has dicho "_buena suerte con eso"_, si se lo dijiste fue porque quieres que luche por ti. Tu subconsciente te traicionó. —No había pensado en eso—. Conoces a Edward, sabes que ama los desafíos y le acabas de imponer uno. Aunque no estaría bien que se lo tomara como un juego.

—Lo dije sin pensar. No vamos a volver a estar juntos. Perdonar y volver a confiar son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Ponte en mi lugar… Si Jazz te hubiese algo así, ¿podrías hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Podrías dormir tranquila si saliera a trabajar por las noches, pensando si en verdad lo está haciendo?

—Entiendo tu punto… ¿Sabes qué?, presiento que hay algo raro en todo esto. No lo sé, es mi hermano, lo conozco, sé qué clase de educación ha recibido y…

—Lo crees incapaz de algo así, ¿verdad? —Terminé su oración y ella asintió—. Yo creía lo mismo, hasta que vi la foto.

—_No siempre todo es lo que parece…_ —Iba a replicar cuando vi a Rose ingresar. Levanté mi mano para que nos ubicara y me dedicó una sonrisa de compasión.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —inquirí en voz baja a Alice y asintió—. ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—No me quedó otra que contárselo yo misma…

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Como todos —murmuró con una mueca.

—¡Hey Bells! —Rose me abrazó efusivamente, luego besó ambas mejillas de Alice antes de sentarse—. Supongo que preguntar cómo te encuentras, está de más…

—Estoy perfectamente —respondí con una sonrisa.

No estaba mintiendo, al menos no del todo. Pero mis amigas no tenían porqué saber que parte de mí, una muy grande, se había sumido en una silenciosa depresión. Esa parte que se despertaba por las noches haciendo que lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas y me preguntara porqué había pasado aquello. Porqué él me había traicionado destruyendo nuestra familia en el proceso. Era todo demasiado reciente, no habían pasado más que unos pocos días, obviamente dolía e iba a hacerlo por un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué tal Emmett? —Mientras más retrasara el momento de ser el centro de atención, mejor. Adivinando mis motivos, ambas enarcaron una ceja.

—Está perfectamente. Furioso, por supuesto. Pero… estamos aquí para que nos expliques qué demonios fue exactamente lo que pasó y hagas catarsis para poder seguir con tu vida y eso… —expresó Rose, gesticulando con las manos, restándole importancia.

—Okey, para ahí… solo pasaron unos días. Estamos aquí para escuchar si ella quiere hablar —Intervinó Alice—. Claro que, si largas algunas explicaciones no nos vamos a enojar…

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? No creo estar lista…no aún —Mi ánimo decayó.

La tarde transcurrió fugazmente entre alguna que otra risa y demás. Necesitaba esto. Olvidarme de todo por unas horas. No pensar en él ni en lo que sucedió. Alice me miró interrogante cuando decliné el café y pedí un té a cambio. Iba a preguntarme al respecto, pero la mirada suplicante que le lancé hizo que permaneciera en silencio. Podía asegurar que no iba a tardar mucho en atar cabos. Me atreví a relatar solo un poco de la historia, hasta antes de descubrir las fotos. Eso sí que no pensaba contarlo aún. Sentía que primero tenía que hablarlo como se debía con él, aclarar los tantos de forma correcta.

Nos despedimos de Rose y nos dirigimos nuevamente al Porsche. En completo silencio arrancó hacia la casa de mi padre, pero no duró mucho. Si lo preguntaba directamente no iba a mentirle, demasiado le había ocultado ya. Cierta parte de mí se alegraba de que no lo hiciera frente a Rose, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque conociéndola sabía que detrás de esa calma y la _"buena forma"_ en tomar la actitud que tuvo Edward, se escondía su desaprobación y enojo. Y, si no había hecho nada al respecto -o eso creía-, era por respeto a mi decisión de que él no lo valía, pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción al enterarse. Quería castrarlo, de eso no me cabían dudas. Además estaba el tema de que el embarazo era un tema delicado para ella…

Años atrás antes de conocer a Emmett, había estado comprometida con otro tipo: Royce King -el hijo de un senador de su ciudad natal, Texas-, un hijo de perra con todas las letras. Llevaban juntos desde hacía ya tres años, hasta que se enteró que ella esperaba un hijo. Así como había llegado, se marchó; obviamente ella quería seguir con el embarazo, pero tanto los padres de él como de ella se negaron a ayudarla, todos le dieron la espalda. Menos su mellizo, Jasper, que siempre estuvo allí para ella. Hicieron un fondo en común -con el que podrían asegurarse un hogar y pagar al menos el primer semestre-, y ambos dejaron la ciudad para mudarse aquí, tenían un lugar asegurado en la universidad, pero el único que asistió los primeros tres años fue Jazz. Pocas semanas después de su mudanza un ebrio Royce se presentó en su departamento entrada la noche. Rose se encontraba sola ya que Jasper había tomado un trabajo como mesero en un bar. Abrió la puerta confiadamente creyendo que era su hermano -nadie más sabía su dirección y no se había relacionado con ninguna persona desde su llegada-, en ese momento, Royce se abalanzó hacia ella tirándola al suelo… Cuando su hermano llegó ya era tarde, él se había marchado dejando a una Rosalie horriblemente golpeada y rodeada de sangre. La ambulancia llegó justo a tiempo para salvarla, pero nada pudieron hacer con el bebé. La depresión en la que se sumió le fue muy difícil de superar. Jazz había comenzado a salir con Allie y nos pidió que nos presentáramos y tratáramos de ayudarla a salir adelante. Logramos que avanzara un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Hasta que apareció Emmett. Él llegó a iluminar sus oscuros días, le devolvió la alegría que le había sido arrebatada. Nunca se separaron desde el día en que se conocieron. Él estuvo ahí para ella cuando se enteraron que las posibilidades de que pudiera tener un hijo eran muy bajas…

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —La voz preocupada de Alice me sacó de mis recuerdos. Aquel día en que Rose nos contó todo, las tres éramos un mar de lágrimas.

—Sí, solo pensaba.

—¿Se puede saber en qué? Okey, no importa. —Agregó al ver que no planeaba responder—. ¿Estás embarazada verdad?

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De dónde demonios sacó eso? Es decir, era verdad, pero… ¡Mierda! En estos momentos era cuando más creía que la enana era psíquica.

—¿De…de dónde has sacado eso?

—Yo lo sé todo. No lo olvides… tu visita al hospital cuando detestas el lugar… además, el rubor en tus mejillas y la forma en que acabas de responder confirma todo… —Enarqué una ceja en su dirección no creyendo del todo su respuesta.

—Alice…

—Está bien. Escuché a papá hablando con mamá sobre tu desmayo en casa de Charlie y le dijo que era muy probable que lo estuvieras… así que…

—Así que… ¿qué?

—¿Lo estás o no? —¿Qué sentido tenía ocultárselo?

—Sí. —Apenas murmuré.

Una sonrisa enorme se extendió en su cara y no pude evitar no imitarla. Recordarlo alejaba todo el dolor, me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz. Tener hijos no era algo que había deseado con demasiado entusiasmo, pero cuando me enteré de mi embarazo de Vanessa todo cambió. Lo único que quería era vivir por ella. No existía nada más importante para mí que protegerla. Ahora una nueva persona dependería de mí. Y me encantaba la idea.

—¡Oh, estoy tan feliz! Veo que tú también. Te debo un asfixiante abrazo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Una razón más para ser fuerte y luchar.

—Una razón más para intentar volver a comenzar…

—No confundas las cosas Allie. —Creo que alguien había logrado pasarla al lado oscuro—. ¿Qué te dijo él? Querías matarlo y de repente pareces empecinada en que arreglemos lo irreparable…

—Pregúntaselo a él. Y nunca digas nunca, Bells… —Rodé los ojos—. Se lo has dicho hoy, ¿verdad? —Asentí.

—¡Oh, Isabella! No me hagas tener que rogarte para que largues una respuesta que no sea muda o monosílaba.

—Sí, se lo dije. Se lo tomó muy bien, por supuesto. Pero, como tú, malinterpretó las cosas. Creyó que iba a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Le expliqué que no iba a ser así, pero que lo necesitaba, que lo quería conmigo en cada momento. Sé que no voy a poder sola y es su derecho participar en esto, pero nuestra relación terminó el día en que decidió traicionarme de la peor manera.

—No vas a dar el brazo a torcer fácilmente.

—No voy a dar el brazo a torcer. —Corregí—. Mucho menos con ella en medio. —Agregué sin pensar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —¡Mierda! Tendría que contárselo.

—Cuando fui a buscarlo, o debería decir, cuando tomé el valor suficiente para decírselo y me dirigí a su oficina, ella salía de allí…

—Jodida zorra. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—No lo sé y realmente no quiero pensar en eso. Él intentó explicarme pero no lo dejé. —Me gané una mirada reprobatoria de su parte. —También quiso que aclarásemos todo, pero no estoy lista…

—Es mejor así… tienen que dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco…

En ese momento, aparcó el coche en la acera de casa de Charlie. La patrulla que se encontraba en su habitual lugar me indicaba que mi padre había vuelto. Al lado, se encontraba otro auto que desconocía totalmente. Me despedí de la enana con la promesa de _"una noche de catarsis"_ llena de helado de chocolate para cuando estuviese lista y unas cuantas _"salidas de chicas"_ al estilo Alice Cullen.

Ingresé, preguntándome quién estaría de visita. Escuché risas provenientes de la sala y me dirigí allí. No sabía el motivo, pero me encontraba nerviosa…

Cuando la sala entró en mi campo de visión, sentí mi mandíbula chocar contra el piso de la sorpresa al ver a nuestra visitante.

—Hola, Bella. ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

¿Qué quería ella aquí? ¿Qué hacía con mi padre?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Edward POV.**

Dolor, dolor y más dolor.

Era lo único que parecía sentir estos últimos días.

Una opresión en el pecho que ni siquiera se iba cuando dormía. Mis sueños desde que la conocí eran protagonizados por ella, siempre sonriendo junto a mí, ya no. Solo veía su mirada triste, sus ojos chocolates apagados, alejándose de mí y no podía hacer nada para recuperarla. Apenas comía, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía. Tres días sin ver a Bella, sin estar con mi hija. Las extrañaba. Llegar a casa el lunes y ver algunas cajas apiladas y el lugar vacío de algunos objetos, me hizo caer en la cuenta de que realmente había perdido lo más importante y valioso que alguna vez tuve. Dormía abrazado a su almohada impregnada con olor a fresas, olía a ella. En el trabajo estaba evitando cruzarme con cualquier colega, en especial a Eleazar… ¿Qué explicación iba a darle? Ni hablar de _ella._ Sabía que era inevitable. Heidi no había vuelto aún, rogaba porque lo hiciera pronto.

Aquí estaba, una vez más en mi oficina horas antes de que mi turno empezase. ¿Qué irónico, verdad? Antes, como idiota, huía de mi esposa y me refugiaba aquí… ahora lo hacía para eludir de los recuerdos de la casa, encontraba su aroma en todas partes, recuerdos felices y aquellas estúpidas discusiones que desencadenaron toda esta mierda. Maldito su orgullo, maldito yo por caer en la jodida tentación y en vez de arreglarlo todo, empeorarlo. Maldita sea Tanya por aparecer en mi vida.

Había fracasado como hijo, esposo, amigo, yerno y padre. Sí, porque si hubiese sido un buen padre lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de actuar y en las consecuencias. Pero no lo hice. Eso me convertía en una mierda de persona.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi momento de autodesprecio del día.

—¿Sí? —Una pequeña nariz se asomó.

—¡Hey idiota! ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, Alice.

—Wow, te ves mal. —Se sentó frente a mí. En su rostro vi la preocupación al ver, seguramente, la marca alrededor de mi ojo, cortesía de Charlie—. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién…?

—Charlie. —Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa—. Eso no es nada comparado con el dolor en mi pecho… me lo merezco —murmuré.

—Nadie merece sufrir. Ni siquiera tú… aunque, bueno, ese golpe creo que sí te lo ganaste.

Intenté sonreír, pero solo una rara mueca se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Vine a pedirte disculpas por mi impulsivo comportamiento… —Cambió de tema.

—No tienes que disculparte… está bien.

—No, sí tengo que hacerlo. Debí haber dejado que hablaras con papá, pero estaba cegada por la furia. ¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? No lo comprendo, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

—No lo sé. Eso es lo peor. Me odio, ¿sabes? Lo he arruinado todo. Lo peor de la situación es que todo me es confuso.

—¿Te refieres a… lo que pasó con la otra? —Asentí avergonzado por la situación.

¿Por qué los seres humanos tendíamos a actuar sin razonar y no pensar en las consecuencias que le seguían a nuestros actos? Siempre nos dábamos cuenta cuando ya no había marcha atrás. Lo único que hacía era preguntarme qué habría pasado si no hubiese aceptado aquel trago, si hubiese hablado con Bella en vez de seguir frecuentando el jodido pub. La respuesta era simple. Estaríamos juntos, felices y tal vez con un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia.

—Explícate —exigió.

—Alice… —Esto no era algo que deseara compartir con mi hermana.

—Haz de cuenta que no soy tu hermana, que soy una vieja amiga… —respondió al interpretar lo que quería decir. Aún así dudaba querer decírselo—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Para lo que sea, ni una palabra dicha aquí será repetida fuera. Lo prometo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y comencé.

—La conocí el día en que Aro me informó de mi ascenso. Ella coqueteó conmigo, intenté ignorarla, pero entonces, antes de irse me dedicó una sonrisa seductora a la cual inconscientemente correspondí. No entiendo qué demonios me sucedió. Venía pasando unas semanas difíciles. Bella estaba distante y constantemente de mal humor, no hablaba conmigo y peleábamos mucho. Ese día estaba tan feliz por mi logro que me dispuse intentar arreglar las cosas con ella. La llamé y por supuesto no me contestó.

—Los problemas en la empresa… —murmuró más para sí misma.

—Sí, en ese momento no lo sabía… Supuse que estaría ocupada y decidí que hablaríamos cuando llegara a casa. Ella volvió tarde y no pudimos hacerlo hasta la mañana siguiente, donde todo parecía querer volver a la normalidad… El día en que mi ascenso fue anunciado oficialmente tenía planeado una sorpresa para ella…

—Sí, lo sé, algo me había comentado mamá.

—Nunca se llevó a cabo. Eleazar insistió en que fuésemos a celebrarlo con unos tragos, suena idiota, pero no pude negarme. Me excedí bastante pero aún conservaba mis sentidos cuando su teléfono sonó y se fue. Iba a irme cuando Tanya se acercó…

—¿Tanya? Oh, ya entiendo… —Asentí y continué.

—Luego los recuerdos son borrosos… voy a ahorrarme lo demás. La culpa me consumió, estaba tan enfurecido conmigo mismo que permanentemente estaba de mal humor. Las peleas volvieron, me escapaba de casa los fines de semana y volvía al pub. No me malinterpretes, no iba a buscarla. Solo quería despejarme, pero siempre me la cruzaba y todo se repetía. Hasta que dije BASTA…

—Está bien, no creo que quiera escuchar nada más. No sé qué decir… tú no eres de esa clase de persona, Edward. Presiento que hay algo raro. No me cierra.

—Lo sé. Es lo que yo intento recordar… Soy una mierda, Alice. Lastimé a Bella, lo arruiné todo por una estupidez. Perdí a lo que más amaba… ¿Cómo no me detuve a pensar en lo que hacía?

—Ed, nadie lo hace. Todos cometemos errores, estás arrepentido, lo noto y es lo que vale.

—Nunca fue porque dejé de amarla. Jamás me imaginé haciendo una cosa así. La extraño cada segundo. Y Nessie… ¿sabes lo difícil que es llegar a una casa vacía que hasta hace unos pocos días estaba llena de felicidad? No ver sus cosas fue un golpe que no esperaba.

—Vas a luchar por ella… —No fue una pregunta.

—Con mi vida. Si tengo que arrastrarme de rodillas lo haría complacido. Créeme.

—Lo supuse… no te va a ser fácil, ¿sabes? Ambos conocemos el carácter de Bella.

—Sí, lo sé. No importa cuál sea el precio. Lo pagaría feliz.

—Okey, debo irme. De nuevo, lamento haberme comportado así. Y si realmente esta vez vas a hacer las cosas bien, debes saber que tienes mi apoyo. Pero si la vuelves a lastimar, vas a conocer mi furia realmente.

—Oye, ¿crees que podrías hablar con Bella y preguntarle si podría ver a mi hija?

—Llámala tú.

—No va a responder…

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Y con eso se fue.

Como era de esperarse ella no quiso responder mis llamados. Continué haciendo mi trabajo. Cuando terminara mi turno iría a la casa de Charlie -con el riesgo de ganarme otro golpe-, solo para ver a mi hija. Extrañaba oír sus risas, sus dibujos -que eran el regalo más preciado-, los extraños juegos que inventaba y que yo accedía a jugar con gusto…

Por segunda vez en el día alguien decidió irrumpir en mi "tranquilidad", si pudiera decirse así.

—Adelante. —Casi gruñí.

—¡Buenos días, Eddie! —Genial. No estaba de ánimos para recibir a nadie, mucho menos a _ella._ Entró en mi oficina. No quería verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Heidi había regresado.

—Oh, la llamé y le dije que se podría tomar unos días más que no sería un problema cubrirla.

—Pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotros. Así que, te invito a retirarte por las buenas.

—No. Nada se ha aclarado todavía. —Se sentó frente a mí—. Vas a escuchar con atención todo lo que tengo para decirte. Si queremos que nuestra relación funcione voy a decirte toda la verdad. Ponte cómodo, esto va a llevar tiempo…

No tenía idea de que hablaba. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que esta mujer tenía un desorden mental. Pero aún así, dejé que continuara...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién creen que sea la "visita" en casa de Charlie? ¿Qué piensa que Tanya va a decirle a Edward?

De nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza!

Ya saben son más que bienvenidas al club "Matemos a Edward y Tanya" (Preferiblemente de una forma lenta y tortuosa...Okno xD )

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben: Acepto, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

**NOTA:**

El local "Colors and Promises" (Donde van Alice y Bella) no es real, esta desquiciada que les habla lo ha inventado :P

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, ¡Anímense a dejar su opinión! . A quienes marcan como favorita la historia y a los seguidores…

Como siempre a mi pequeña **Mousse** (? Nena, gracias por tu ayuda SIEMPRE. Te adoro.

A mi loco grupo de amigas por su apoyo incondicional. A mi loca asesina y "Triciclera" **Flor. **(Que espero no me mate por esto. ¡Tu pequeña te ama!)

**A mi sexy y desquiciada Beta, Sool. Sos mi media manzana (?**

Gracias por sus Reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que me hace sentir saber que les gusta la historia.

En especial a:

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky-**MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**- denisseR-cullen- **Esmeralda C** - GinaCullenHale – **pili** – robsten-pattinson – **kariana18** - Magui de Cullen – **Jesi** – Guest – **jhanulita** – Karen Gonzales – **Yoa. **– Grace Potter Evans-** maribel hernandez cullen** - Elizabeth Valero -**GAVM** - Manligrez -** Yesi-Cullen93** - Yasmin-cullen - **darky1995** - galadrielcullen - - manligrez -** lizzie** - Little Whitiee -** Milih** - monica cullen withlock -

**Nos leemos Pronto.**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Holis mis pequeñas (? He aquí con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Esta vez no me demoré! :D Gracias eternas por su paciencia. No olviden que, "No todo es lo que parece"... **_

_**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a : Sofia Lopez. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENA! y Claudia Mabel Avendano Machuca, ¡Arriba ese ánimo!**_

Recuerden que esta historia tiene su grupo en Facebook... donde voy a ir dejando adelantos, fotos, ustedes podrán dejar sus opiniones y demás.

Les dejo el link: _**www . facebook . com . groups / ReturningToTrust (SIN ESPACIOS)**_

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD._**

**_www. facebook . com. groups / betasffaddiction (SIN ESPACIOS)_**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es producto de mi alocada imaginación._**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La visita.**

**Bella POV.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en el umbral de la sala totalmente petrificada. Mi mirada estaba clavada en mis progenitores. En los brazos de mi padre envolviendo a mi madre que se apoyaba en el pecho de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirándome, esperando mi reacción.

_¿Qué quería ella aquí? ¿Qué hacía con Charlie? ¿Cómo se dignaba a aparecer después de todo?_

La amaba, sí. ¿Qué clase de persona no ama a su madre a pesar de todo? Siempre habíamos tenido una excelente relación, sabía que podía confiar y contar con ella. Si tenía algún problema no dudaba ni un segundo en decírselo y pedir su ayuda. Pero luego, todo cambió… cuando más la necesité, no estuvo. El sueño de toda mujer es planificar la boda perfecta junto con su madre y yo lo hice… pero con Esme. Ese día la esperé, obviamente en vano. Ni se preocupó en conocer a su nieta. Todo por _él._ Al parecer estaba destinada a vivir entre engaños.

* * *

_#Flashback#_

_Íbamos en el Volvo de Edward camino al hogar de mis padres. Estaba totalmente nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba con un chico a casa que no fuera Jacob, mucho menos como mi novio. No habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse en la graduación, ya que él se retiró antes. Mordía mi labio cada segundo, mis manos retorcían el borde de mi buzo y mi pierna izquierda no dejaba de rebotar. La morada se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad desde donde se encontraba mi departamento. _

—_Todo va a estar bien, Bella —murmuró apoyando su palma en mi muslo para detener mis movimientos. Me preguntaba cómo podría estar tan tranquilo en un momento así. Incluso yo, que ya conocía anteriormente a Carlisle y Esme, estuve al borde de un colapso la noche que me presentó como su novia—. Tranquila, confía en mí._

—_No conoces a mi padre. —Intenté hacerlo poner nervioso._

—_No… aún —contestó sin quitar la mirada del camino. Misión fallida. _

—_¿Te he dicho que es policía… y sabe cómo disparar?Ah y… desde que tengo dieciséis años que ya no descarga el arma al llegar a casa, hasta a veces se olvida de sacársela de encima… —Para mi decepción ni siquiera se inmutó. _

—_Sí, creo que lo mencionaste. No vas a asustarme, pequeña. Y en caso de que decida practicar tiro al blanco conmigo, y de no ser de su agrado, por ti voy a arriesgarme —respondió mirándome y sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Le devolví la sonrisa. _

_Podría parecer demasiado pronto, pero lo amaba. Los sentimientos que había despertado en mí, llegaban a abrumarme muchas veces. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz como en este último mes desde que lo conocí. Permanecí observándolo como la loca enamorada que era, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. _

—_¿Qué? —preguntó conteniendo una sonrisa al ver mi forma de mirarlo._

—_Nada… —"Te amo" agregué mentalmente. Esta no era la forma ni el lugar para decírselo. Y para ser sincera, no tenía la certeza de si a él le pasaba lo mismo. Sí, me había dicho más de una vez que era muy especial para él y me quería, pero veintidós años de inseguridades no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. También estaba esa forma de mirarme como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiese visto alguna vez, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí, pero… necesitaba escucharlo salir de su boca. _

—_Claro, como digas Bells —dijo rodando los ojos._

_Cuando menos me di cuenta, Edward estaba aparcando frente a mi antiguo hogar. Los nervios que había logrado disipar por unos minutos, volvieron potenciados._

—_¿Estás lista? —inquirió apagando el motor. No respondí. Estaba seriamente pensando en decirle que nos marcháramos y regresáramos otro día._

—_Hey… —susurró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Todo va a estar bien, estamos juntos en esto. —Asentí. Dejó un suave y corto beso en mis labios y se alejó. Bajó del vehículo y, como el caballero que era, abrió mi puerta. _

_Nos dirigimos de la mano hacia el porche. Él dibujaba círculos con su pulgar en mi palma en un intento de tranquilizarme, debía admitir que de algo servía. Tomé la llave de mi bolso, pero no hizo falta utilizarla. Una muy entusiasmada Renée salió a nuestro encuentro._

—_¡Bella! —chilló abrazándome. _

_Solo había pasado una semana desde que almorzamos juntas. Aquel almuerzo había sido realmente raro. Parecía como si ella quisiese decirme algo, pero luego retrocedía. Eso me tenía preocupada. Llamé a mi padre aquella noche intentando sacarle información discretamente, pero él no notaba nada extraño en ella. _

—_¡Oh, qué descortés soy! —continuó separándose de mí—. Tú debes ser Edward. Bella no exageró cuando dijo que eras hermoso. —Vi las orejas de Edward ponerse coloradas como seguramente estaba mi rostro. _

—_Mamá… —advertí. Él rió._

—_Un gusto, señora. Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella —dijo tendiéndole su mano._

—_Por favor, dime Renée. —Tiró de su brazo para abrazarlo y él le correspondió ligeramente incómodo—. Vamos, Charles está esperando en la sala, se encuentra ansioso por conocerte. _

_Él palideció. ¿A dónde había ido el Edward valiente de hace unos minutos? Solté unas risillas disfrutando de su momento de incomodidad. Nuestras manos volvieron a unirse e ingresamos._

_Papá se hallaba en su lugar habitual del sofá refunfuñando mientras leía la parte de policiales del periódico._

—_Charlie, mira quién está aquí —chilló nuevamente. Debería recordarle a mi padre que dejara fuera del alcance de mamá el café y cualquier cosa que contenga azúcar…_

_Él levantó la vista hacia nosotros y dejó el diario a un lado. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y se encaminó en nuestra dirección. El agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte por cada paso que Charlie avanzaba. Mis nervios se disiparon adivinando las intenciones de mi progenitor. Solo quería darle un buen susto a quién le estaba robando su pequeña. Cuando se detuvo en frente nuestro, se paró con los brazos en su cintura haciendo que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta se corriera y dejara ver su arma. Eché un vistazo al señor "no tengo miedo" que se encontraba totalmente pálido y petrificado. Pude ver su nuez de adán moverse al tragar con dificultad. Aguantando la carcajada que luchaba por salir, le propiné un ligero codazo en sus costillas y murmuré entre dientes._

—_Preséntate, Edward. —Me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo en medio de mi frente que podría traducirse como "¿Acaso no ves que lleva un arma?" Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se formó en mi rostro. Charlie nos observaba también con diversión._

_Se aclaró la garganta, varias veces, antes de conseguir hablar con esa voz suya tan autoritaria, pero amable y educada a la vez. _

—_Señor Swan, quiero presentarme oficialmente. —Inició—. Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella._

_Charlie apretó su mano que estaba extendida, con excesiva fuerza y el ceño fruncido. Edward palideció aún más de ser posible. _

—_Charlie Swan, muchacho… —Soltó su agarre y se dirigió a mí. Mi valiente novio, (nótese el sarcasmo) soltó un apenas perceptible suspiro de alivio—. ¡Bella, hija! ¡Qué bueno es verte!_

—_Lo mismo digo, papá. —Compartimos una mirada llena de complicidad, él se había percatado que yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso Jacob, al que ya conocía desde pequeño, le hizo pasar por eso. Se podría decir que conocía el procedimiento. No sabía cuánto podría durar sin estallar a carcajadas. _

—_No se queden ahí parados. Tomen asiento. —Guié a Edward hacia el sofá doble que se encontraba de frente a donde estaba mi padre, seguía algo tenso... ¿En verdad creía que iba a dispararle?_

_Papá tomó nuevamente el periódico y una lata de su cerveza preferida que estaba en la pequeña mesa de café. Ahora venía la parte en la que hacía como si él no existiera… o eso creí hasta que capté el cambio de estrategia._

—_Y dime Bells —comenzó—, ¿cómo está Jacob? —preguntó como si supiera que aún no había hablado de ese tema con Edward. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí, pero decidí ignorarlo y responder._

—_Oh, perfectamente. Anoche hablamos… Dice que estará por aquí en unos días, quiere verlos. —Por el rabillo del ojo pude divisar a Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, probablemente salgamos a cenar o algo por el estilo…_

_Afianzó su agarre alrededor de mi mano. Iba a terminar con el jueguito, creo que ya había sufrido suficiente, cuando el timbre sonó._

—_¿Será Jake? —Al parecer papá no estaba de acuerdo con acabar esto._

—_Lo dudo. Hubiese llamado._

_Renée se dirigió a la puerta. Extrañamente salió y la cerró tras ella. Le resté importancia._

_Charlie se aclaró la garganta y se irguió dirigiéndose a él. Ahora venía el interrogatorio. _

—_Dime, Edward… ¿Qué edad tienes? —Modo policía "on"._

—_Veintiséis, señor Swan._

—_Cuatro años más que Bella._

—_Así es, pero la edad solo es un número. —¿Podría ser más lindo? _

—_¿De qué trabajas, chico?_

—_Soy médico, señor. Acabo de graduarme en Oxford, trabajo en el hospital central de Seattle. —Mi amado progenitor asintió y volvió a hacer como si no estuviéramos allí prendiendo la televisión._

—_Papá, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suf…? —Comencé a decir, pero unos gritos provenientes de afuera me interrumpieron. Reconocí la voz de mi madre._

"_¡Dijiste que lo harías, Renée!"_

"_Vete, Phil. Te dije que iba a hacerlo y es lo que haré, pero deja que sea yo quién hable, no es el momento."_

_¿Phil? ¿Quién demonios es Phil? ¿Qué tenía que decir mi madre? _

_Papá se levantó de su lugar como impulsado con un resorte, confundido por la situación e iba de camino a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo cuando se oyó un portazo. Renée ingresaba a la sala totalmente histérica con paso enérgico y chocó contra Charlie._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. _

—_¿Qué estaba pasando allí afuera? —inquirió él. Ella vaciló. La vi tomar una respiración profunda antes de hablar. Algo estaba por estallar. No deseaba estar presente en el momento que eso pasara, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. _

_Trataba de solo concentrarme en el calor que me proporcionaba la mano de mi novio, pero no lograba hacerlo._

—_Me voy, Charlie. Quiero el divorcio, yo ya no… ya no soy feliz contigo, ya no te amo._

_Juro que pude escuchar el ruido del corazón de mi padre rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Mi madre era todo para él, su mundo, su luz, compañera de vida. Siempre, cuando era niña, le gustaba contarme la historia de cuando se habían conocido y de cuánto la amaba._

_¿Esta era la forma de retribuirlo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? La desconocía completamente._

_Inconscientemente, me puse de pie soltando su agarre dispuesta a intervenir si hacía falta._

—_¿Q-qué es lo que estás diciendo? —Pudo apenas articular._

—_Lo que has oído. Estoy saliendo con alguien más, hace tiempo… lamento mucho no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarte antes. Bella, lamento arruinar este día, sé que era importante para ti. —Sin embargo, no hiciste nada para evitarlo. Añadí internamente—. Edward, lamento haberte hecho pasar por un momento así._

—_¿Bella te encuentras bien? —susurró Edward en mi oído. Negué con la cabeza y me aferré a su brazo._

—_Es todo, Charles… —Lo que sea que continuó diciendo, solo fue un leve zumbido para mí, mi visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa. Ese era mi mecanismo de defensa activándose. Siempre que las cosas se ponían tensas, mi cuerpo se desconectaba totalmente. Mi mente se aislaba de todo y luego despertaba confundida y trataba de borrar los motivos que habían provocado aquel desmayo._

—_¿Bella? —Tres voces preocupadas llamándome fue lo último que oí antes de que todo se volviera oscuro…_

_Cuando logré despertar, ella ya se había ido. Sin preocuparse cómo me encontraba, siendo ella la causante del problema. Solo Edward se encontraba a mi lado en mi antigua habitación. Por él me enteré que Charlie (demasiado destrozado) se hallaba en su habitación, ya que no quería alterarme. La tan planeada cena para presentar a la persona que más quería, había quedado en la nada…_

_#FinFlashback#_

* * *

Poco después de su ida, papá recibía el pedido de divorcio que firmó sin pensarlo dos veces. _"Si amas algo hay que dejarlo ir, Bells…" _me había dicho cuando pregunté porqué se resignaba a su ida así sin más.

Podía asegurar que nunca lo superó. Sí, había estado saliendo con Sue -una vieja amiga-, pero el fantasma de mi madre estaba siempre presente, impidiéndole seguir adelante con su vida.

Y aquí estaba. La mujer que desde hace seis años había dejado de llamar mamá. Probablemente si se hubiera dignado a comunicarse conmigo luego de irse -aunque sea una jodida vez al mes-, si hubiese estado en los mejores momentos de mi vida, como mi matrimonio y el nacimiento de mi primer hijo, tal vez, solo tal vez seguiría queriéndola como siempre, pero no. Esme se había encargado de llenar ese lugar, sin embargo, no era lo mismo… Vanessa muchas veces me había preguntado dónde estaba mi mamá y porqué su abuela no venía a verla. Siempre respondía que se encontraba lejos, de viaje y que no iba a ser posible.

—¿Hija? —preguntó con voz ronca, seguramente producto de su llanto.

—No me llames así —contesté bruscamente. Hacía ya más de seis años que no la veía y no sentía esas ganas enormes de abrazar a una persona tan querida que no vez por un largo tiempo. Ni de cerca. Lo único que quería hacer era reclamarle y exigirle explicaciones—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Su rostro se contorsionó de dolor y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Charlie iba a decir algo, pero lo callé fulminándolo con la mirada. Tantas veces había fantaseado con que me enfrentaba a ella y contaba una por una las veces que me hizo falta y aquellas que me decepcionó. Ahora tenía mi oportunidad. No iba a desaprovecharla.

—¿No vas a contestarme? Bueno, espero que tampoco me interrumpas hasta que lo diga todo. ¿Tienes una idea de las veces que me hiciste falta? ¿De la decepción y el dolor que me causaste al no venir a mi boda ni conocer a tu nieta? ¿Pasar algunas noches pensando si seguías con vida o tal vez no? —La sangre corría aceleradamente por mis venas.

—Bella, por favor, tranquilízate. —Advirtió mi padre. ¿Estaba defendiéndola? ¿Después de todo?

—Déjala que continúe, Charlie.

—Una, Reneé, una jodida llamada al menos es lo que pedía, ¿tanto te costaba? Me cambiaste por un hombre. ¡¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?! Tal vez creíste que te odiaría por lo que habías hecho, pero eras mi mamá, ¡por Dios! Seguía adorándote a pesar de tus actos… Nunca dejé de esperar tus llamados, o que un día golpearas mi puerta, pudiéramos ponernos al tanto y volver a conformar ese vínculo que teníamos antes. Jamás dejé de anhelar verte jugar con mi hija… Todavía no logro decidirme qué fue lo que más dolió de todos esos momentos en que sentía un vacío que absolutamente nadie pudo llenar… pero si de algo estoy segura, es que nunca te importé lo suficiente. Las diferencias que pudiste o no tener con Charlie, no me involucraban a mí. Y que yo haya crecido, hecho mi vida y formado mi propia familia, no significa que no me hicieras falta…

—Sabes que no te hace bien ponerte de esa forma, Bells… —Agregó cuando abrí mi boca para preguntarle qué demonios hacía amparando a la mujer que lo había dejado desgarrado—. Piensa en el bebé.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos intentando calmar mi respiración.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó.

—Bella está embarazada. —Se apresuró a responder él. Si fuese por mí un "no es asunto tuyo" hubiese sido perfecto. Estaba siendo inmadura, pero no me importaba estar comportándome como una adolescente en vez de una mujer de 28 años. Culpo a mis revolucionadas hormonas. En su rostro pude ver la confusión, seguramente ya estaría al tanto de los acontecimientos. ¿Ese era el motivo de su regreso? Lo dudo. Seguramente mi padre la había puesto al tanto. Pero prefirió callar. Era lo suficientemente inteligente.

—Bella, hija… lo siento, sé que te hice daño y realmente estoy arrepentida. Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitaste…

—Aún no respondiste mi primera pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Renée?

—Phil me dejó. Él no quería que yo viniera a verte, no creas que yo no deseaba hacerlo… él...

—¿Acaso eras su sumisa? Oh, ya sé. Firmaste un contrato donde decía que no podías mantener contacto de ningún tipo con tu hija, ¿verdad? —dije con sarcasmo.

—No seas tan cruel conmigo, estaba cegada… él me manipulaba a su antojo. No quería que volviera a Seattle sola y jamás podía acompañarme, es el culpable. Créeme, quería formar parte de tu vida…

—¡Pero no hiciste nada para lograrlo! Elegiste a un hombre sobre lo supuestamente más preciado que tenías —repliqué al borde de la histeria.

Ya no podía soportarlo, me giré y corrí por las escaleras como adolescente hacia mi antigua habitación. Ingresé y grité con todas mis fuerzas, grité de furia, impotencia, dolor. Había estado reteniendo todos mis sentimientos por días, ahora estaba dejándolos salir. Sacándolos de mi interior, donde me hacían daño.

¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas?

Me desplomé en la cama dejando las lágrimas fluir libremente.

No recuerdo en qué momento me sumí en un profundo sueño. Desperté al sentir la cama hundirse a mi lado y alguien acariciar mi cabello con ternura.

—Bells, pequeña, ¿estás despierta? —Asentí incapaz de hablar—. Lo siento…

—No eres tú quién debe disculparse —murmuré con voz ronca incorporándome—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Si sabía que regresarías pronto, le hubiese dicho que se fuera para poder prepararte…

—Está bien. Por más que hubiese estado "preparada" puedo asegurar que habría ocurrido lo mismo. Necesitaba decírselo, que lo supiera. Papá, ¿podrías explicarme por qué la estabas consolando? ¿Cuándo supiste que vendría?

—Luego de que te fuiste esta mañana, ella me llamó desde el aeropuerto. Estaba bastante histérica. Llamé a Esme y le pedí que viniera por Nessie.

—¿Alice sabía que ella estaba aquí? —susurré más para mí misma.

—No, lo dudo. No creo que Esme se lo haya contado… —respondió de todas formas—. ¿Esme lo sabe?

—No del todo. Solo Alice y obviamente Edward. Aún no me dijiste con exactitud el porqué de ese abrazo que vi…

—Vio tus cosas, preguntó y le conté…

—Y ahora resulta que desaparece por años y luego se pone mal, ¿por mí? —bufé

—Quiere arreglar lo que hizo —enarqué una ceja en su dirección—. Ella quiere recomenzar… Como si fuera fácil olvidarlo todo…

Amaba tener este tipo de relación con mi padre. Poder hablar sin miedo a ser juzgados. Era como un amigo más, un mejor amigo. Una de las cosas buenas que había dejado la ida de ella. Antes de eso nuestro trato era algo distante.

—Parece que estamos en la misma situación… —Reí sin gracia.

—¿Él quiere volver, no le quedó claro con el…? —Se calló repentinamente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

—¿Con el qué, papá? —inquirí ligeramente divertida. Los cambios de ánimo eran increíbles.

—Lo sabes, ¿no es así? —Asentí y riendo lo abracé.

—Eres el mejor, te amo… pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Se lo tenía bien merecido. También te amo, Bells. ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para cenar? —De ninguna manera bajaría con ella allí—. Se fue hace un rato. Ella se va a quedar en el "Fairmont". —Agregó al adivinando mis pensamientos.

—Está bien… —Oímos a alguien llamar a la puerta.

—Debe ser Esme. —Asentí, demonios. Acusaba a Renée de mala madre y con todo lo ocurrido en el día me había olvidado de mi pequeña. Me sentía realmente mal.

No tenía idea de qué hora era. Al parecer había dormido bastante ya que por la ventana se filtraban las luces del alumbrado público. Estaba a punto de bajar, cuando mi efusiva hija ingresó en la habitación y se lanzó a mis brazos.

—Hey, pequeña. Te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—También te extrañé mami. ¡Fue genial! Fuimos con la abuela al trabajo del abuelo Carl a almorzar y luego papá vino a buscarme y jugamos juntos en el parque hasta que el sol se escondió… —La capacidad de hablar atolondradamente sin necesidad de tomar aire que poseía Nessie con su corta edad, era increíble.

—¡Qué bueno cariño! Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien. —Sonreí.

—Te echamos de menos con papá… ¿Vamos a volver a casa? —Demonios, no esperaba eso. Aún no sabía cómo decírselo. Tenía que hablar con Edward al respecto. Pero antes tenía una llamada pendiente que no podía retrasar más.

—Es complicado, cariño… ¿Quieres bajar con el abuelo? En un minuto estoy allí.

Besé su mejilla y se alejó. Tomé mi celular y marqué a mi vieja amiga, Zafrina. Hace tiempo que no hablábamos, ahora requería de sus servicios como abogada…

.

* * *

**Outtake: ****Edward POV.**

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto de lo que acababa de enterarme.

¿Feliz? ¿Furioso? ¿Ambas?

Sea cual sea la emoción predominante, seguía siendo un idiota, eso sin dudar. Saber eso no cambiaba nada. Que Bella lo supiera, mucho menos. El engaño estaba ahí igualmente...

—Eddie, di algo. —_Cuenta hasta diez, Cullen. No pierdas la calma._

—Fuera de aquí —dije entre dientes.

—Pero yo creí que...

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Reiteré elevando la voz. Me levanté de mi asiento y me paré frente a ella que me observaba con ojos suplicantes—. No me hagas sacarte a la fuerza, Tanya.

—Está bien... —murmuró levantándose de su lugar—. Te daré tiempo para que puedas pensar…

¿Acaso no entendía el significado de la palabra "no"?

—Creo que necesitas buscar ayuda... —Sugerí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tal vez necesites ayuda psicológica. Tanya, lo malinterpretas todo. Cada cosa que digo la das vuelta a tu antojo para tu beneficio. Te lo repito, entre nosotros no hubo, hay, ni habrá absolutamente nada. Y mucho menos después de escuchar esto. Así que te aconsejo que te vayas antes de que pierda la paciencia y me olvide que eres mujer, si se te puede llamar así. —Estaba perdiendo todo mi control.

—Tú me seguiste buscando. —_Touché. _Para mí pena así era.

—No logro comprender tu forma de actuar.

—Fue _ella_...

—No la metas a ella en esto. No tiene nada que ver.

—Es algo de lo que voy a arrepentirme toda mi vida. —Caminé hacia la puerta—. Vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se levantó sin decir nada. Abrí la puerta y salió. Recordé que debía comprobar unos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio y abatido fui a buscarlos. Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Ella me observó detenidamente… Me miró con lástima, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de que ese sentimiento fuera reemplazado por el enojo.

Se giró bruscamente y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida ignorando mis llamados. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos, pero logré alcanzarla tomándola de su brazo. Ella se detuvo girándose de manera brusca y se zafó de mi agarre.

—No lo puedo creer. Me pides perdón un millón de veces, me propones intentar arreglar lo irreparable y… sigues con ella, en tu trabajo. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Cullen? —preguntó.

¿Se había cruzado con Tanya? ¿Qué pensó que ella hacía aquí? _"¿Tu qué crees?" _me gritó mi subconsciente ¡Demonios!

—No vayas a malinterpretar mis palabras… —Agregó cuando pensé aclarar sus ideas haciéndome callar.

—Bella, no estoy con ella. ¡Si tan solo escucharas! Ella estaba aquí porque es el remplazo de la Sra. Copé…

—¿Qué? Oh, ya entiendo, no pudiste evitar caer en el típico cliché jefe-secretaria.

Mierda, no hacía más que seguir jodiendo la situación. Ese realmente fue un golpe bajo y dolió. Mucho.

—En fin Edward, no he venido aquí a arrojarme a tus brazos perdonándote ni mucho menos. Tenemos que hablar. —Le indiqué con un gesto que pasara a mi oficina, pero declinó. Podía adivinar a dónde iban sus pensamientos.

—Como desees. —Accedí a regañadientes. No enojado con ella, sino conmigo. Yo era el culpable de que pensara cualquier cosa de mí.

Permanecimos sentados uno frente al otro en la cafetería del lugar. Ninguno decía nada. La situación era demasiado incómoda así que decidí hablar preguntándole si deseaba algo.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias… Edward, quiero hacer esto rápido.

—Está bien, sé que fui un imbécil, pero…

—No, no quiero hablar de eso ni escuchar tus disculpas. —Acepté cerrando la boca. Me moría de ganas por decirle todo. Pero sabía que no haría diferencia alguna y decidí seguir el consejo de mi padre y no presionarla—. Primero, aún no he hablado con Zafrina para que inicie los trámites del divorcio… Debes saber que no voy a imponerte días de visitas con Nessie, por el bien de ella. Solo voy a pedirte que me avises cada vez.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso? —Era una pregunta bastante idiota, yo sabía su respuesta y conocía a Bella, pero todavía no me daba por vencido.

—No, ya he tomado una decisión. Edward, sé sincero, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Qué haga borrón y cuenta nueva? Porque eso es algo que no podría hacer. Te lo dije. Quebrantaste mi confianza…

—Puedo volver a construirla. —_Sonaba desesperado. Lo estaba._

—Lo dudo. Edward, debiste pensarlo antes… por favor, no nos desviemos del tema principal… —_Sí_, _amor mío._ Sé que debí pensarlo… sin tan solo supieras.

—Alguna vez tendremos que hablarlo. —Solté sin siquiera percatarme. Tendría que aplacar mis nervios y el miedo a perderla, estaba comenzando a ser impulsivo.

—Lo sé, pero no hoy. Dejemos a un lado el divorcio. Hay algo que debes saber. Algo bueno que increíblemente complica las cosas… —¿De qué hablaba? ¿Cómo podría algo bueno complicar la situación?

—Me preocupas, ¿todo está bien?

—Edward… —rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolso y me tendió un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundido. Temía ver lo que había dentro. La última vez nada salió bien… pero ella había dicho que era bueno…

—Estoy embarazada. —Leí rápidamente los resultados.

POSITIVO.

Una enorme sonrisa adornó mi rostro. ¡Otro bebé! Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Felicidad era lo único capaz de sentir en este momento. Por mi mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes de un pequeño niño con mi cabello rebelde y los hermosos ojos de Bella jugueteando en nuestro jardín con Nessie… Inconscientemente dirigí mi mano hacia su mejilla, pero ella rechazó mi contacto alejándose.

—Esto no va a cambiar nada… —murmuró negando con la cabeza

—Pero… —Tranquilo, Cullen. _No la presiones._ Me repetía una y otra vez.

—No.

—Necesita una familia.

—Y la tendrá. ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy? No voy a apartarte de su vida ni de la de Vanessa. Ellos no tienen porqué pagar las consecuencias de tus actos. —Y esa era una de las razones por la que amaba a esta mujer.

—Me odio, Bella. Realmente me aborrezco a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Lo perdí todo.

—No lograrás volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar tu forma de actuar con tirarte mugre a ti mismo. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Odio verte así, siento pena por ti aunque no lo merezcas, porque aún eres importante. Y si te hace sentir mejor, te digo que te perdono. Pero no cuentes con que volvamos a estar juntos… y también soy culpable de esto.

Era siempre tan madura, decidida y pensaba en los demás antes que en ella. La admiraba.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. Fui egoísta y no supe comprenderte.

—Dejemos esto atrás, por el bien de los dos y nuestros hijos.

—Para hacer eso deberíamos hablar, sacarlo todo. —También cuando escuches la versión oficial…

—Por favor. Solo pasaron unos días… te prometo que hablaremos. —Tenía razón, todo era demasiado reciente. Decidí cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo está Nessie? —Extrañaba horrores a mi pequeña. Oír sus risas mañana, tarde y noche. Llegar a casa y que ella corriera hacia mí prendiéndose de mi pierna…

—Aunque no lo demuestre, sé que está triste. Te extraña demasiado. No sé qué decirle… —Y ¡bam! Otro golpe directo.

¿Tenía que hacer sufrir a todos lo que me rodeaban? ¿Por qué otros terminaban pagando por mis errores?

—También la extraño. ¿Crees que sería posible verla hoy? —No había nada que quisiera más.

—Está bien… no creo que sea lo mejor que vayas a la casa de Charlie. Pon un punto de encuentro y yo la llevaré. Por cierto… ¿Puedo preguntar qué le pasó a tu ojo?

—Un golpe bien merecido. —Más que merecido. Nunca me hubiese esperado algo así de Charlie…

—¿Quién…? —No planeaba decírselo. Iba a pelear con su padre por esto. Estaba seguro.

—No importa. ¿Cuándo lo supiste? —Sabía que hablar de su embarazo la distraería. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Esta mañana. Ya que sacaste el tema nuevamente… quiero que estés presente en todo, por más difícil que sea para mí. No puedo hacerlo sola. —Eso no tenía que ni pedirlo.

—Por supuesto, Bella. No quiero perderme un minuto.

—Gracias… —Su teléfono sonó, la vi teclear y luego de guardarlo se despidió. Comenzó a caminar e hice que detuviera sus pasos llamándola.

_—No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. __—_El asombro se vio reflejado en su rostro.

—Perdón, ¿qué? —dijo atropelladamente.

—Que me avisarás cuando tengas turno con Angela. —_Sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente. Solo quería molestarla… aunque eso no ayudara mucho. Amaba verla enojada. Comencé a caminar nuevamente al interior del hospital._

—Buena suerte con lo anterior —me gritó dejándome atónito.

¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con _mi Bella_?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos y Alertas!**

**Ya saben son más que bienvenidas al club "Matemos a Edward y Tanya" (Preferiblemente de una forma lenta y tortuosa...Okno xD )**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya saben: Acepto, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, ¡Anímense a dejar su opinión! . A quienes marcan como favorita la historia y a los seguidores…

Como siempre a mi pequeña **Mousse** (? Nena, gracias por tu ayuda SIEMPRE. Te adoro. "Él ya sabe lo que nosotras sabíamos y él no" xd

A mi loco grupo de amigas por su apoyo incondicional. A mi loca asesina y "Triciclera" **Flor.** (¡Tu pequeña te ama!)

**A mi sexy y desquiciada Beta, Sool. Sos la mejor :3**

Gracias por sus Reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que me hace sentir saber que les gusta la historia.

En especial a:

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky-**MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**- denisseR-cullen- **Esmeralda C** - GinaCullenHale – **pili** – robsten-pattinson – **kariana18** - Magui de Cullen – **Jesi** – Guest – **jhanulita** – Karen Gonzales – **Yoa. **– Grace Potter Evans-** maribel hernandez cullen** - Elizabeth Valero -**GAVM** - Manligrez -** Yesi-Cullen93** - Yasmin-cullen - **darky1995** - galadrielcullen - -** lizzie** - Little Whitiee -** Milih** - monica cullen withlock -** tatinava-** manligrez - **PalitajCullen - **LullabyOfVamp - ** - **Estteffani Cullen-Swan

**Nos leemos Pronto.**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	10. Chapter 8

Holis! 1° MIL PERDONES por la demora. Me declaro culpable por tardar en escribir, además de que hubo otro tipo de problemas. Pero en fin, aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste. ¡GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA!

Las adoro :3

Les recuerdo del grupo creado para la historia donde voy dejando los adelantos y ustedes pueden dejar sus opiniones libremente (Siempre con respeto)

LINK DEL GRUPO: www . facebook groups / ReturningToTrust /

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma **

** Beta de verano: Leticia Eugenia. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS ESME POR LA AYUDA, ¡SOS UN AMOR! :D**

******_www. facebook . com. groups / betasffaddiction (SIN ESPACIOS)_**

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra_**

**_hermosa reina,_**

**_la perfecta, única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama es producto de mi alocada imaginación._**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Manos a la obra Cullen."**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la charla con Bella y su sorprendente despedida, la cabeza de Edward estaba trabajando a mil, procesando _toda_ aquella información que había recibido en lo que iba del día. No lograba concentrarse en nada más que eso, así que decidió que lo correcto era tomarse lo que restaba de su día de trabajo libre. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo para estar con su hija, a la que había extrañado horrores. Y así fue. Directo del hospital, marchó a casa de sus padres a buscar a su amada pequeña. A la mitad del trayecto, se encontró con ésta y su madre caminando de regreso a la casa. Habían pasado por la oficina del Sr. Cullen para tener un alegre almuerzo disfrutando a su, hasta ahora única, nieta. Edward ofreció a su madre transporte hasta su hogar, pero ésta se negó, alegando que no hacía falta que este desperdiciara tiempo de calidad con la niña llevándola a ella. Él no insistió, conocía perfectamente a su progenitora como para saber que por más que pasase una hora rogándole, esta no sedería.

Esmerald, era una excelente observadora y se percató del pequeñísimo cambio que había tenido el ánimo de su hijo mayor. No era mucho, y cualquier persona de afuera no se daría cuenta de éste, pero ella sí. Lo había visto sufrir y había estado allí para consolarlo, había sido testigo de cómo ese brillo habitual en sus ojos verdes disminuía y ahora, de nuevo, una chispa de esperanza brillaba en ellos, y en tan poco tiempo.

Desde que todo explotó, hace apenas unos días, se encargaba de ir a la casa de su hijo cada vez que podía para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí, bien y a salvo, y no cometiendo alguna locura. Y más aún después de la primera noche en la que fue y se lo encontró despatarrado en el sofá con algunas botellas vacías a su alrededor. Sabía que su primogénito no era fan de las bebidas y aquello la preocupó demasiado.

Su inquietud aumentó al ver el círculo morado alrededor de su ojo, que parecía ser reciente y muy probablemente se pusiera peor con el paso de los días. Rogó internamente que no hubiera sido producto de alguna pelea en un bar, y se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle sobre el asunto cuando estuvieran a solas. Estaba aterrada por que la separación con Isabella le sentara mucho peor de lo que ya le había afectado. Esperaba que fuera capaz de controlarse por su hija y por ese pequeño que vendría. Sí, ella lo sabía, Carlisle se lo había dicho al volver de la casa de Charlie. Su esposo no tenía secretos con ella y mucho menos iba a decirle que aquel desmayo no había sido producto de nada, sabía que aquello empeoraría su intranquilidad, así que accedió a contarle con una sonrisa en su rostro que había un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que un nuevo Cullen estuviera en camino.

Estaba rebosante de felicidad por esa noticia y más allá de saber que la forma de actuar de su hijo fue la peor, y en el fondo estaba más que enfadada con él, una gran parte de ella deseaba que ellos pudieran superar esto y volver a ser la familia feliz que eran antes de que la zorra apareciera. Pero sabía que no sería fácil, y no tenía la certeza de que Bella perdonase a Edward. Ella admiraba a su nuera, que más que eso era una hija más. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que amaba. Le recordaba a ella cuando era joven…

Edward y Vanessa pasaron una excelente tarde juntos en el parque. Él vio que su hija se encontraba algo decaída y se sintió culpable. No había que ser adivino para saber lo que le pasaba. Más de una vez ella decía en voz alta que deseaba que su mamá estuviese con ellos o que quería que volvieran a casa. Para tener sólo cinco años, era una niña muy perceptiva e inteligente. Él agradeció que ella no preguntara nada, no tenía idea de qué decirle, _"Lo siento, hija. Fui un idiota, engañé a tu madre y por eso ya no volverán a casa"_. No, no podía decirle eso. Tendría que hablar del tema con Bella, intentando no ser idiota y avasallarla con sus disculpas para llegar a un acuerdo de lo que le dirían a la niña…

Luego de uno de los mejores días después de lo que había pasado, manejó a casa del matrimonio Cullen y cenaron tranquilamente. Iba a llevar a "la luz de sus ojos" de regreso con Bella, pero su padre se ofreció a hacerlo diciendo que no era buena idea que se presentase frente a Charlie. Abrazó, como si su vida dependiese de eso, a Nessie y prometió que pronto se verían y jugarían juntos. Era una situación realmente difícil la que estaban pasando y temía que su hija sufriera más de la cuenta con los cambios que había tenido su vida, y por aquellos que vendrían. Esme, que esperaba con ansias este momento para que pudieran hablar, en cuanto que oyó la puerta principal cerrarse, se acercó a su hijo.

—Así que… —comenzó intentando suprimir la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro. Estaba ansiosa, por saber el motivo del cambio de Edward.

—Así que, ¿qué? —inquirió el cobrizo confundido.

—¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te tiene algo más animado? —Él no sabía si contarle lo del embarazo aún. Era todo tan reciente, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Pero por otro lado, odiaba ocultarle cosas a su madre y más aún luego de lo ocurrido, así que decidió decírselo. También se moría de ganas por confesar aquello que solo él sabía, sacar todo de adentro. Lo que había salido de labios de la rubia, pero prefirió seguir siendo el único en tener conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido y que la primera en saberlo fuese Bella, cuando dejara que se lo pudiera explicar, claro está.

—Bella y yo hablamos hoy…

—¿Y? —Le animó para que siguiera—. Un minuto… No fue ella quien te golpeó, ¿verdad? Porque hubiese pagado por ver eso. —Rieron imaginando la situación.

—No, fue Charlie —los azules ojos de Esme se abrieron de sorpresa, nadie se esperaría algo así del pacífico Jefe Swan—. Te decía… —continuó rápidamente—, ella fue a buscarme, no soy tan idiota, así que sabía que no iba a venir a perdonarme, pero me puse algo ansioso por saber el motivo de su visita, nos sentamos a hablar como personas civilizadas y supe porqué estaba ahí y me buscó… —sí, había omitido la parte de _ella_,pero sabía que si lo comentaba debía explicar todo—, voy a ser padre nuevamente. —Eso último, dicho en tono de orgullo, emoción y alegría.

Los ojos de la señora Cullen se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó que la sonrisa antes suprimida se mostrara en todo su esplendor. Una cosa era tener una sospecha y otra muy distinta que te lo confirmaran en voz alta. Se abalanzó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó.

—Es tan bueno confirmarlo. —Al ver la cara de confusión de Edward, ésta se arrepintió de haber dicho esto último.

—¿Confirmarlo? —Por supuesto, él no sabía nada sobre el desmayo. Ella decidió no decírselo, conociéndolo, se pondría histérico, se preocuparía demasiado y por supuesto, se culparía.

—Instinto, ya sabes… —dijo restándole importancia—. Eso me pone tan feliz hijo. Aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias, estoy segura que será más que bienvenido.

—Sí, estoy más que feliz...

—Pero…

—Pero no quiero que crezca en una familia rota. Si antes quería solucionar las cosas con Bella y volver a ser de nuevo una familia feliz, ahora mi deseo es mayor aún. Pero, obviamente y con todo su derecho, ella no está dispuesta a siquiera hablar sobre el tema.

—Es entendible. Intenta ponerte en su situación, Edward. Imagina por sólo un momento que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, que fueras tú el engañado… —Esme se sintió realmente cruel al ver la cara del cobrizo llenarse de dolor y angustia al escuchar sus palabras. Pero no se arrepentía, alguien tenía que hacerle ver la realidad. Éste se quedó pensativo y, sin pensarlo, murmuró aquellas palabras que sin lugar a dudas alargarían la charla con su madre por unas cuantas horas y se llevaría más de un insulto por haber sido tan estúpido.

—Las cosas no son tan así, _no todo es lo que parece…_

No hicieron falta más palabras de su parte, la mirada que le dirigió gritaba_ "Explícate. Ahora mismo."_ Sin más, resignado, comenzó su relato… dándole su versión de los hechos, para luego agregar la oficial. Aquella que, _la rubia_, en un intento de que éste formara parte de su vida le había confesado…

.

.

.

En su cuarto, con su celular en mano después de una charla con Zafrina, quien prometió ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible en su caso y en la que contuvo a duras penas su llanto, se debatía interiormente en si debía llamarlo o no… Lo correcto era hacerlo, era hija de ambos y tanto uno como el otro debían respetar la autoridad y decisiones de cada uno. Por otro lado, estaba realmente nerviosa y no quería escuchar su voz. Las hormonas del embarazo la tenían más sensible de lo que ya era. El nudo que apareció en su garganta mientras hablaba con su abogada, sobre temas que jamás pensó que hablaría, ni en un millón de años, aún le impedía respirar con normalidad. Y estaba segura que al escucharlo, explotaría y no haría más que llorar.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos apretó el botón _"llamar",_ su respiración se volvió algo dificultosa con las preguntas que aparecían en su mente. _"¿Y si es ella quien responde?, ¿si no responde por estar con ella?, ¿qué si simplemente no quiere hacerlo?"_

Estaba tan perdida en sus negativos pensamientos que no se percató de la aterciopelada voz del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Bella?, ¿Bella, estás bien?, ¿me oyes? —Su tono iba aumentando de preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien… lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—No hay problema, pequeña. Esas cosas suelen pasar. —Oír una de sus antiguas formas de llamarla, fue un puñal directo a su ya muy dañado corazón—. ¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí, bueno… no del todo. Yo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… —murmuró algo esperanzado. Que ella quisiera hablar era algo bueno, ¿no?

—Edward… Reneé volvió.

—¿Qué? —Casi gritó de la sorpresa. No podía creer que después de todo el daño que le había causado a su Bella, hubiese aparecido como si nada. ¿Cuántas veces él había tenido que consolarla por su ida? Miles. Cada vez que la niña preguntaba por su desconocida abuela, Bella, después de tratar de explicarle y que su hija ya no la viera, rompía a llorar. Su mandíbula se tensó de furia—. Con todo respeto pero, ¿a qué demonios ha vuelto? —Tenía ganas de ir hasta donde quiera que estuviese esa mujer, y decirle todo lo que llevaba guardado hace años. Tenía la ligera impresión de que Bella ya se había encargado de hacerlo.

—Al parecer a remendar lo que hizo… —ella bufó—, pero no es de su regreso en concreto sobre lo que quiero hablar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Nessie… va a querer conocerla.

—¡Que se joda! —dijo entre dientes sin pensar.

—¡Edward, por favor! Sé que no se lo merece, pero nuestra hija tiene derecho de conocer a su abuela.

—¿A pesar de que sea una mierda?

—¡Edward! —Esta vez ella gritó—. No estás en condiciones de juzgar a nadie.

Ella era consciente de que Reneé no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero era su madre y sentía que debía defenderla. Todo el mundo comete errores, ¿no? Por eso, secretamente una parte de ella había perdonado a Edward. No del todo, una traición no es algo fácil de absolver, pero estaba en su naturaleza no guardarles rencor a las personas. A pesar de los golpes que le había dado la vida, ella nunca dejó de ser la excelente persona que era.

Aquello último, para él fue como un balde de agua fría, su cara decayó. Ella tenía razón, él no era mejor persona que Reneé.

—Tienes razón. Soy una mierda. —Y esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales ella no quería hacer aquella llamada.

—Perdón, Edward. No debí decir eso. Lo siento… —dijo atolondradamente, arrepentida.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. No eres tú la que debe disculparse. Es que, sabes lo que opino de tu madre… deseo tenerla en frente y decirle lo que pienso.

—No creo que haga falta. Ya me encargué de aclararle todo. —Él desconocía totalmente este lado tan… valiente de ella. Era increíble el cambio que en unos pocos días había hecho. Y eso le gustaba. Le fascinaba que ella al fin sea tan segura de sí misma y comenzara a decir todo aquello que sentía sin temor a lo que los demás dijeran.

—Me sorprendes… —murmuró más para sí mismo.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué ya no sea tan estúpida? —dijo bruscamente.

—No es eso lo que quise decir…

—Da lo mismo. No nos desviemos del tema principal. Si no fuese por nuestra hija no te estaría llamando. —Estaba enfadada sin motivo aparente debido a los cambios de humor que le causaba el embarazo y también, de su desconfiado cerebro que siempre tendía a pensar lo peor.

Y la poca esperanza que había aparecido en el cobrizo se esfumó en un instante. Ella seguía en su postura. Una de las últimas palabras dichas por ella antes de marcharse aquel día de la casa que ambos compartían apareció en su mente, lastimándolo aún más de ser posible. "_El único contacto que tendremos será por Vanessa…"_

Edward no fue consciente de que al pensar en eso, inhaló profundamente por el dolor que le había causado. Bella al oírlo se golpeó mentalmente por no poder controlarse. Lo que menos quería era discutir con él, simplemente por el hecho de que deseaba dejar todo esto atrás lo antes posible e intentar mantener una relación cordial, tanto por el bien de ambos como de su hija y el próximo miembro de la familia. Él, lo único que anhelaba era que volvieran a estar juntos. Estaba demasiado empecinado con eso, por lo que en ocasiones olvidaba que sus actos no sólo lo afectarían a él y a Bella, sino que también a sus primogénitos.

—Lo siento, de nuevo —susurró Isabella arrepentida—. No controlo mis estados de ánimo… por el embarazo, ya sabes.

—Está bien… —Él sabía perfectamente lo que era eso. Secretamente, durante su primer embarazo, le gustaban esos cambios. Bella pasaba de estar contenta y riendo a llorar o enfadarse y gritar. Él se divertía a sus espaldas—. ¿Qué sugieres tú con respecto a lo de Reneé?

—Bueno, lo correcto es que se conozcan. Lo dije antes, no por Reneé, claro está, pues si a ella le hubiese importado sólo un poco que se hubiese dignado a venir antes, sino por Nessie.

—Si crees que es lo mejor…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos…

—Bella, he estado pensando en qué decirle respecto a nuestra temporal separación. Ella no ha preguntado mucho, pero noto que obviamente no la está pasando bien.

—¿Temporal? —bufé— He pensado en eso también. Es otro de los motivos por lo que te he llamado. Acabo de hablar con Zafrina, va a comenzar los trámites cuanto antes… Ella sugirió que buscásemos apoyo psicológico, para que la ayude a que el cambio de hogar y rutina sea más llevadero.

—¿Za… Zafrina? —preguntó aturdido. Sabía quién era, sólo que enterarse de golpe que ella ya había iniciado los trámites de divorcio fue un mazazo.

—Ya sabes quién es, Edward.

—Sí, sólo que no esperaba que hicieras eso tan pronto.

Lo dejó salir de su boca sin pensar. El pánico se había adueñado de él. Se encontraba aterrado con tan sólo pensar que no tendría tiempo para intentar recuperarla. Zafrina Preston era una muy prestigiosa abogada en la zona de Seattle y si le había dicho que iniciaría a trabajar cuanto antes, eso le dejaba a él menos de tres meses para lograr reconstruir la confianza destruida y con suerte cancelar el pedido de separación.

—Ya hemos hablado del tema y te deje clara mi posición. No hay vuelta atrás. Otra vez nos estamos desviando del tema, deja que del divorcio se ocupen nuestros abogados… ¿Crees que en el hospital hay algún psicopedagogo* apto para Nessie?

—Voy a averiguar y te haré saber. —Contestó, no sólo para que creyera que respetaba sus decisiones, sino también para hacerla pensar que se rendía y que aquellas cosas que planeaba hacer fueran una sorpresa.

Dijese lo que Bella dijese, él aún no se daría por vencido e iba a comenzar con su tarea cuanto antes. Tendría que pensar cuál sería su forma de actuar. Esto no se trataba de reconquistarla, ella misma le había dicho que aún lo amaba, sino de poco a poco, con pequeños actos lograr que ella volviera a creer en él. Demostrarle que no volvería a fallarle de ningún modo, que su destino era estar juntos... Ella por su parte, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se sintió algo decepcionada al escuchar la resignación en su voz. Un pedacito de ella quería que él luchara.

—Perfecto —dijo secamente.

—Adiós, Bella.

—Adiós, Edward.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuatro días después…**_

Bella debía volver a su trabajo ese día, pero aplazó su regreso otro más. Hoy era la cita de la primera consulta por su embarazo. Ambos estaban ansiosos por saber si todo iba bien y, si el estrés de los últimos días, no había sido malo para el bebé.

Después de aquella charla por teléfono no habían vuelto a intercambiar palabras. Isabella sólo le mandaba mensajes de texto cuando coordinaban para que él pasase tiempo con la niña y, en el caso de la noche anterior, para avisarle sobre la cita con Ángela, su obstetra, esta mañana. Edward pasaría por ella, a pesar de las negativas de la morena para ir juntos. Había accedido por el simple hecho de que no tenía ganas de discutir. Antes de ir al hospital, llevarían a Nessie a su guardería, la cual retomaría después de haber tenido unas "cortas vacaciones" por obvios motivos. Isabella tenía planeado pedirle a Edward que luego de retirarla de allí, las acompañara a, finalmente, conocer a su reaparecida abuela. Necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo y quién mejor que él.

La morena se desperezó y prosiguió a despertar a su pequeña, agradeciendo que esa mañana las náuseas no hubieran hecho su aparición. Ayudó a su hija a bañarse y cambiarse. Cuando ambas estuvieron listas se encontraron con un elaborado desayuno preparado por Charlie. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el hermoso gesto de su padre y lo abrazó agradeciéndole.

Cuando éste se hubo ido, ambas permanecieron sentadas y abrazadas en la sala mirando la película favorita de Vanessa, "Enredados". Podía mirarla mil y una veces, pero nunca se cansaría. Bella no le prestaba atención a la pantalla, sólo observaba a su razón de existir con adoración, mientras jugueteaba con sus suaves rizos cobrizos. Involuntariamente, una demasiado perfecta imagen se coló en su mente… imaginó a su nuevo bebé, un niño con el cabello color chocolate, unos preciosos ojos verdes al igual que él en sus brazos, mientras estaba sentada en el columpio del porche de su antigua casa, observando a Edward corretear junto con Vanessa. Una solitaria lágrima, que limpió al instante, resbaló por su mejilla. Eso ya no sería posible, todo había cambiado.

El sonido de un auto aparcando y un bocinazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente borró el gesto triste de su cara para reemplazarlo por una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ese debe ser tu papá. ¿Vamos?

La niña se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y corrió hacia la puerta. Bella negó con la cabeza y, tomando la mochila de su hija junto con su bolso, se dirigió afuera. Luego de asegurarse que había cerrado perfectamente la puerta, volvió su mirada a la acera y el aire se atoró en su garganta. Hace días no veía a su hija sonreír como lo estaba haciendo ahora, mientras Edward jugaba junto a ella, como en su ensoñación anterior. Involuntariamente, una de sus manos voló a su aún plano vientre acariciando a su nuevo motivo para luchar. Edward la descubrió observando y sonrió en su dirección, estirando su mano en una silenciosa invitación. Eso hizo que ella despertara de su transe y comenzara a caminar rumbo al auto, ignorándolo. Por un instante él creyó que ella tomaría su mano. Incluso, había sido testigo de cómo la de ella vaciló por un microsegundo para luego hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, dirigiéndose al coche sin volver a mirarlo y subiendo a éste con una rara mueca. Él se encargó de ubicar bien a la niña en su asiento y se dirigió al suyo.

—¿Hola? —dijo inseguro antes de encender el motor. Ella asintió en respuesta—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver como sus manos retorcían el borde de su remera, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa. Volvió a asentir encontrando más interesantes las casas que veía como un borrón a través de las ventanas y tratando de no pensar en las preguntas que se filtraban en su cabeza, aquellas que hacían referencia a una rubia, su pronto ex esposo y el auto. Temía que al abrir su boca, cosas indeseables salieran de ésta. No iba a decirle nada. Al menos, no delante de Nessie.

En todo el trayecto hacia la guardería, no salió nada de la boca de ninguno de los tres. Al llegar, se despidieron con un abrazo de la niña y emprendieron el camino al hospital.

—¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa? —inquirió frustrado, tratando de alejar con una de sus manos las de la morena, que seguían torturando su ropa. Ella al sentirlo, las corrió como si su tacto quemase.

—No importa.

—A mí sí me importa lo que te pase…

—Te acuerdas un poco tarde.

—_Touché_ —dijo apenas perceptiblemente—, Bella realmente me importas, te lo he demostrado más de una vez.

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Ella estuvo aquí? —Se arrepintió en el instante en que sus palabras salieron, no quiso expresarlas en voz alta. La respuesta era obvia y él se lo confirmó cuando su rostro palideció y sus manos apretaron el volante, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusiesen blancos.

—No me respondas, no debí preguntar… —agregó rápidamente.

—No es lo que piensas… —Moría de ganas por decirle, pero sabía que no era el momento. Ella no le creería, antes debería volver a ganarse su confianza—. No lo sé.

—Por favor, no quiero saberlo… ¿Qué quieres decir con "no lo sé"?

—Que no lo sé… —Aquella respuesta hizo que su mente comenzase a trabajar a mil por segundo intentando darle sentido a sus palabras. Ninguno dijo más nada en lo que quedaba del trayecto. Al oír el motor apagarse se dio por vencida. Creía que tal vez él lo había dicho para darle qué pensar, o sembrar la semilla de la duda y aprovecharse de eso… ¿quién sabe? Bella se prometió a sí misma que no caería en sus juegos.

Caminaron distanciados hacia el consultorio de Ángela. Él, anhelando tomar su mano o llevarla abrazando su cintura. Ella, intentando alejarse lo más posible, no tan solo por Edward, sino por sí misma. Deseaba tanto que esto estuviese ocurriendo de otro modo, que dudaba poder contenerse si este volvía a ofrecerle su mano como anteriormente, en casa de su padre.

Ambos tomaron asiento frente a la puerta en que se leía el nombre de su gineco-obstetra en completo mutismo hasta que Edward comenzó a decir cosas que al comienzo creyó sin sentido. Ahora, es cuando él iba a empezar a insistir. Sabía cómo hacer que ella poco a poco vaya acercándose nuevamente a él.

—Cuenta una leyenda que _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.»_

Isabella permaneció unos segundos analizando sus palabras antes de responder.

—Que no se vaya a romper esa conexión, no quiere decir que esas personas deban o puedan estar juntas... Edward, en nuestro caso, ese lazo son nuestros hijos, dudo que haya algo más. Debes entender que si no fuera por ellos, no me verías más la cara. Probablemente estaría fuera de la ciudad. —El cobrizo hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Nos amamos, ¿no es así? —La morena bufó, pero él la ignoró y continuó—. Te extraño, Bells —hizo amago de tomar su mano, pero la retiró.

—No empieces, Edward. —¿No podía sólo dejarlo pasar? _Sólo sé que yo te amo. _Añadió internamente.

—Solo soy sincero, te dije que no iba a dejar de insistir. —_¿Sincero? _Se preguntó, _¿alguna vez lo has sido?_ _¿Sabes acaso lo que es la sinceridad?_

—Pues, lo estás haciendo en vano. Nada va a funcionar... he tomado una decisión, y no voy a echarme atrás.

Iba a replicar algo justo cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

—¿Isabella Swan? —Llamó la adorable secretaria de Ángela. Irina era una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con el cabello rubio, corto hasta sus hombros y ojos azules. A Bella le recordaba a su madre.

—¿Swan? —inquirió Edward confundido.

—Ese es mi apellido genio —contestó rodando los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto e ingresando a la consulta.

Ángela la recibió con un abrazo y felicitó. Habían sido amigas en la universidad y volvieron a reencontrarse cuando quedó embarazada de Nessie. Y casualmente su anterior ginecólogo, el Dr. Gerandy al retirarse, la había derivado a ella.

—¡Bella, tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo se encuentra mi piojito? —preguntó haciendo referencia a la niña.

—¡Hola Ang! Un placer volver a verte. Ness está enorme.

—Hola a ti también Edward. —También lo abrazó.

—Ang.

—Bueno, me alegro de volver a verlos chicos. Tomemos asiento. —Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, sentándose en su cómodo sillón de cuero, mientras que ellos lo hicieron frente suyo.

Ángela conocía perfectamente cómo eran ellos como pareja, siempre juntos, nunca rompiendo el contacto de sus manos. Y verlos así de distanciados la sorprendió. Le hizo preguntarse si tal vez este nuevo embarazo no había sido planeado y no estaban muy emocionados por eso. Pero desechó esa duda en cuanto vio la cara de emoción de ambos al comunicarles que iba a hacerle una ecografía a Bella. No tenía idea de que pasaba, pero como profesional y por respeto a su amiga iba a mantenerse al margen de lo que sea que fuese el problema. Si Isabella quería contárselo, la escucharía y estaría dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

La morena se acostó en la camilla y como siempre le pasaba, se estremeció al sentir el frio gel caer en su plano estómago.

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la primera imagen de su nuevo bebé. No era más que un pequeño porotito.

—Esto que ven aquí —indicó Ángela señalando un pequeño círculo que hacía movimientos intermitentes rápidamente—, eso es su corazón.

Ambos miraban embelesados a la pantalla, sin despegar los ojos ni un momento. Ninguno pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas al oír el sonido de los rápidos latidos que llenaban la habitación. En ese momento, Bella fue completamente consciente de lo que pasaba. Nuevamente llevaba vida dentro de ella y, amó a ese pequeño, aún más de ser posible.

Edward, sin pensarlo, agachó su cabeza y por un breve segundo juntó sus labios con los de ella. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue que ella no se alejó, gritó o tuvo algún tipo de reacción. Ella por su parte estaba petrificada, _¿cómo se atrevió? _Si no había hecho nada era sólo para no hacer un escándalo. Cuando fue capaz de volver a pensar con claridad, le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia. Pero él ya no la miraba, seguía con los ojos en la pantalla.

—Bueno, todo está perfecto —les dijo Ángela, mientras le tendía un papel para limpiarse los restos del gel a Bella—. Estás de unas ocho semanas y media y el feto mide 1,7 centímetros. Puedes sentir algunas molestias uterinas, ya que el útero ha aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, desde el tamaño de una pera hasta el de un melón. Y ya sabes, mantén una dieta sana, nada de comida chatarra, no levantes peso innecesario, evita movimientos bruscos y creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos en cuatro semanas.

Se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar, ella más apresurada y él intentando seguirle el paso. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Bella se desvió del lugar donde estaba estacionado el Volvo.

—¿A dónde vas? El Volvo está por allí… —preguntó Edward confundido.

—No hace falta que me lleves. Tomaré un taxi, buscaré a Nessie e iremos solas al encuentro con mi madre.

—¿Y ahora qué ha pasado? —_¿Tu qué crees?_ Le gritó su subconsciente. Ella estaba más que molesta por lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me preguntas qué ha pasado? —rio sin gracia— ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?

—¿Este "escándalo" es por un simple beso? Vuelve al auto, Bella. No seas absurda. Sí, te besé. ¿Y qué?

—"¿Y qué?" —repitió ella haciendo una muy mala imitación de él—. ¿Te estás escuchando, Edward? Después de todo lo que me hiciste, ¿crees que tienes derecho a besarme como si nada? Te lo dije una vez y vuelvo a repetirlo, entre nosotros no hay nada. Este bebé no va a cambiar nada en nuestra relación.

—Bella, te amo.

—¿Pretendes que te crea?

—Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo.

_Ha perdido la cordura_, pensó Isabella.

—Descubrirás que lleva años construir la confianza y apenas unos segundos destruirla, y que podrás hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida… pero eso, creo que ya lo sabes. Y, yo también puedo citar a Shakespeare.

Una vez más, ella salió triunfante dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Sin más, cogió el primer taxi que, para su suerte pasó en el momento justo, y fue a por su hija.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza y gracias por esperar.**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos y Alertas!**

**Ya saben son más que bienvenidas al club "Matemos a Edward y Tanya" (Preferiblemente de una forma lenta y tortuosa...Okno xD )**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya saben: Acepto, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, ¡Anímense a dejar su opinión! . A quienes marcan como favorita la historia y a los seguidores…

Como siempre a mi pequeña **Mousse** :D

A mi loco grupo de amigas por su apoyo incondicional. A mi loca asesina y "Triciclera" **Flor.** (¡Tu pequeña te ama!)

**A mi top y desquiciada Beta, Sool. Sos la mejor, no empieces con las disculpas como siempre ¬¬ Son cosas que pasan. :3**

Gracias por sus Reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que me hace sentir saber que les gusta la historia.

En especial a:

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - Amtho Cullen Clearwater - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky-**MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**- denisseR-cullen- **Esmeralda C** - GinaCullenHale – **pili** – robsten-pattinson – **kariana18** - Magui de Cullen – **Jesi** – Guest – **jhanulita** – Karen Gonzales – **Yoa. **– Grace Potter Evans-** maribel hernandez cullen** - Elizabeth Valero -**GAVM** - Manligrez -** Yesi-Cullen93** - Yasmin-cullen - **darky1995** - galadrielcullen - Vero . Salvatore . Cullen -** lizzie** - Little Whitiee -** Milih** - monica cullen withlock -** tatinava-** manligrez - **PalitajCullen -**LullabyOfVamp - **valen cullen swant- **Estteffani Cullen-Swan - **isabella-volturi123 - **magui de CULLEN - **SalyLuna** - joselina - **supattinsondecullen **- teresa . cuancapiquer -

**Nos leemos Pronto.**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	11. Chapter 9

**Acá estoy, re-subiendo el capítulo. Ahora sin errores :D Gracias a la beta más top del mundo :D**

**Ahora, disfruten del capítulo, les recomiendo escuchar la bella canción en la que me basé para este. **

**Aquí el link (¡Sin espacios!) www (PUNTO) youtube (PUNTO) com / watch?v=PfZ5vW8B-Uo**

* * *

**¡Gracias Azucarita por permitirme usar el nombre de tu preciosa historia en mi cap! :D**

**Capítulo Beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

******_ www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**__****_¡Hey tu! Ven aquí y deja que te abrace._**

**_Sé que también soy el causante de tu dolor,_**

**_p_****_ero recuerda que si necesitas llorar,_**

**_ estoy aquí para limpiar tus ojos._**

_**Esta noche, antes de que te duermas,**_  
_**pasaré mi pulgar por tu mejilla.**_  
_**Llora, porque estoy aquí para limpiar tus ojos.**_  
_**Sé que te hice sentir de esa manera.**_  
_**Tienes que respirar, VAMOS A ESTAR BIEN.**_  
_**Llora, porque estoy aquí para limpiar tus ojos.**_

**_(Wipe your eyes - Maroon 5)_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Wipe your eyes. **_

_**Bella Pov**_.

En el momento que el coche arrancó me sentí mal al ver a Edward por la ventanilla. Parecía estar petrificado, viéndome ir. Su cara de dolor y súplica era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Quise decirle al chófer que parara, juro que intenté hacer que mis neuronas se conectaran y permitieran a mis labios moverse y mis cuerdas vocales emitir sonido. Pero no pude. Una fuerza mayor llamada orgullo me lo impidió.

¿Qué es el orgullo?

El orgullo se puede dar en una persona en forma de satisfacción por un logro cometido. O aquellas otras que se valoran excesivamente y se creen superiores a los demás. Yo era parte de otro grupo, ese en que el orgullo te impedía hacer algo que deseabas solo porque al realizarlo, de cierta forma te mostrabas débil por no poder mantenerte firme en una postura y/o defender una idea. En momentos odiaba ser una persona tan orgullosa, pero en este caso, no me quejaba. Una vocecita en mi interior me decía que lo dejara de lado, que no solo iba a hacerme daño a mí misma, sino a las personas que más amaba. Muy a pesar de que él se merecía un castigo por hacerme sentir como lo hizo, yo no era una persona vengativa, pero cabe destacar que tampoco pensaba ponérsela fácil. Edward me había lastimado y no podía dar el brazo a torcer de manera así como así.

Me helé ante ese pensamiento. De manera inconsciente, desde el día que lo dejé, deseé que luchara por mí, quería saber qué era lo que había pasado aun sabiendo que eso dolería.

—¡Dios! —exclamé por lo bajo. Ahora era consciente de ese hecho, lo quería de vuelta.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Bueno, al parecer no tan bajo.

Asentí al amable taxista no muy segura de como sonaría mi voz. Él solo se encogió de hombros. Al llegar a la guardería le indiqué que esperara, mi viaje no terminaba allí y salí en busca de mi pequeña. En cuanto me vio, corrió hacía mi abrazándose a mis piernas.

—¡Mami! Te eché de menos —murmuró.

—También yo, cariño —respondí acariciando su cabello—. ¿Qué tal tu día? —inquirí tomando su mano.

—¡Súper!

Ella siguió hablando, pero no lograba escucharla. Mi completa atención estaba en el lugar vacío de la acera donde se suponía que debía estar esperando el taxi. ¿Qué demonios? Ni siquiera le había pagado. No comprendía lo que había sucedido hasta que volví a la realidad cuando mi hija se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacia una dirección distinta de la que yo me encontraba mirando.

—¡Papá! —gritó entusiasmada.

_¿Qué carajos hacía Edward aquí? _

No tenía ni la más pálida idea, solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con el asunto del taxista. La ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo y de un momento a otro todo era rojo. Le dirigí una mirada cargada de furia y él solo se dedicó a sonreír y abrazar a Nessie.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Te apetece que comamos en Mc Donald's? —Creo que alguien va a cometer un asesinato hoy. ¿Quién se creía que era para tomar decisiones sin consultarme? O peor aún… para tomar decisiones por mí. Dos puntos más en tu contra, Cullen.

Mi hija chilló de alegría.

—¿Vamos, Bella? —bufé.

—Yo… —¡Mierda! No podía negarme con la niña atenta a mi respuesta mirándome con las manos juntas, su labio inferior sobresaliendo y sus preciosos ojitos brillando. _Batalla perdida_… Suspiré resignada—. Está bien.

Mi hija lanzó un puño al aire en señal de victoria. Se parecía demasiado a Alice cuando hacía esos gestos. Una risa se escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo…

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto no hice más que dedicarme a bufar, resoplar y dirigirle miradas cargadas de enojo al idiota que se encontraba a mi lado. Mi hija iba en su asiento ajena a todo tarareando una nueva canción que había aprendido. Intentaba concentrarme en ella para no terminar haciendo algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir luego. Algo como, arrancar una por una las extremidades de Edward para hacer que borrara aquella estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia que parecía no querer abandonar su cara. Reí sin poder evitar al ver el morado de su ojo imaginando la escena. Él solo se dedicó a mirarme con curiosidad, pero le resté importancia negando con la cabeza y volviéndolo a ignorar.

Llegamos y junto con Nessie me encargué de la difícil tarea de encontrar una mesa libre donde cupiéramos los tres. Cuando por fin localizamos una, ambas nos ubicamos en ella esperando a que mi espo… Edward trajera nuestras órdenes. Hice una mueca por mi anterior error. Iba a ser realmente difícil acostumbrarme a que las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel feliz matrimonio…

—¡Mira lo que puedo hacer, papá! —gritó Ness desde el área de juegos. Dirigí mi atención a ella dejando atrás mis negativos pensamientos. El almuerzo se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Edward. Este pasó un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia sí. Okay, de forma definitiva estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Edward, ¿qué…?

—Shhh, Bells… no querrás hacer un escándalo con Nessie presente… —susurró en mi oído para luego depositar un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Tengo que admitirlo, aquello me ablandó. Mucho, pero el enojo volvió a mí en cuestión de segundos. Estaba utilizando a nuestra hija para poder "jugar sus cartas" y no iba a permitir eso. Esto era entre él y yo.

—Detente, Edward —dije entre dientes, separándome bruscamente de él. Me miró perplejo—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —espeté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dejando fluir la ira.

—¿Mamá, papá?

Ambos nos giramos sobresaltados hacia ella con la culpa tatuada en nuestros rostros al ver el dolor reflejado en sus dulces ojos. Se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien. Traté de recomponerme y hacer que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.

—¿Sí, cariño? —Codeé a Edward buscando su apoyo.

—¿Qué está mal, mami?

—Nessie… hay algo que debemos decirte… —comenzó él.

—Malo, ¿verdad? —Al ver su labio inferior temblar, me sentí morir. Ver sufrir a un hijo es la peor tortura para una persona, más aún, no poder hacer nada para evitar aquel sufrimiento. Deseaba no decirle, solo que si no lo hacía, mientras más retrasásemos el momento peor sería para ella. Supe que este era el momento justo para hablar con mi hija. Tratar de explicarle la compleja situación de forma que pudiese comprender. Él pareció pensar lo mismo. Ambos suspiramos.

—Es complicado, pequeña… ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y lo hablamos mejor? —me observó detenidamente en busca de mi consentimiento y asentí lentamente.

—¿Iremos a casa, mami? —Su ánimo pareció subir, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en sus ojos—. ¿Volveremos?

Mierda.

—So-solo por un momento… —Fui capaz de decir con voz temblorosa a causa del llanto contenido. Las hormonas no me ayudaban, ver su cara decaer, mucho menos—. Claro que si tú deseas puedes quedarte. ¿No es así, Edward?

—Por supuesto. Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras… Es tu casa también, Bella.

—Lo era, Edward… ¿Vamos? —me levanté y dirigí a la salida antes de que él pudiera replicar algo.

Esta vez, durante el trayecto no estaba enojada. Me encontraba totalmente aterrorizada. Ya me había despedido de manera definitiva de aquel lugar, nunca hubiese pensado que iba a volver. No me encontraba preparada para hacerlo y temía hacer una escena frente a la niña. Ya había pasado casi una semana de su "despedida", la velocidad con la que estaba pasando el tiempo era vertiginosa.

El auto se detuvo y lo perdí. Mi control se esfumó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Asentí intentando calmar la respiración.

Podía sentir la aproximación de un ataque de pánico, mi respiración de repente se tornó dificultosa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podría con esto.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ella?

¿Cómo iba a comunicárselo sin largarme a llorar desconsoladamente recordando mis últimos momentos allí?

Tragué sonoramente intentando reunir valor necesario de manera inútil. Esa sensación horrible de sentir que el aire no llega correctamente a tus pulmones llegó para no querer irse fácilmente. Todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. El reducido espacio del auto no ayudaba a la situación. Me sentía morir, me estaba ahogando, o esa era la espantosa sensación que tenía. Desesperadamente me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta tomando grandes bocanadas del aire que parecía faltarme. Salí del coche demasiado rápido y un fuerte mareo vino a mí obligándome a sujetarme de la puerta con las fuerzas que me quedaban. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Edward no tardó en estar a mí lado ayudándome a sostenerme.

—Tranquila, Bells. Todo está bien. Intenta calmarte… escucha, pequeña… —decía apresuradamente con la preocupación estampada en su voz mientras tomaba mis mejillas—, mírame Bella…

No podía, no lograba abrir mis ojos. Aún el mareo seguía en mi sistema y todo daba vueltas. Si los abría, mi situación no haría más que empeorar.

Mandando mi orgullo a volar, me aferré a él pasando mis brazos por su cintura, pegando mi rostro a su pecho. Esta era una de las únicas formas en las que lograba calmarme, aspirando su aroma. Él se tensó por la sorpresa, pero luego lo sentí relajarse y apretarme más contra sí. Yo no planeaba que esto se convirtiera en un necesitado abrazo, pero no iba a arruinar el momento con algún estúpido comentario. En vez de eso, me dediqué a disfrutar el momento y, como venía haciendo últimamente, permití a mi imaginación volar y decirme a mí misma que todo estaba bien… No, no estaba bien que pensase así. Más daño me hacía al intentar negar la realidad. Me separé de él lentamente y cometí el grave error de mirar sus ojos.

Aquellos en los que me podía perder horas observándolos y nunca me cansaría, pero de los que ahora dudaba. Sacudí mi cabeza despertando de mi aturdimiento.

—Gracias —dije suavemente. Intentó posar nuevamente su mano en mi mejilla, pero me aparté—. Tal vez deberías sacar a Nessie del auto, ¿no crees?

Parpadeó rápidamente. Al parecer no había sido la única afectada por aquel simple abrazo.

—Sí, lo siento…

.

.

.

— ¿Cuál crees que sería la mejor forma, Edward? —inquirí una vez dentro tomando asiento en el sofá, él permaneció parado frente a mí. Vanessa había corrido directamente a su habitación a buscar algunas cosas. Volver a entrar no había sido tan malo como creí. Sí dolió bastante cuando la última imagen de nosotros dos juntos aquí se coló en mi cabeza. Edward rogándome que lo dejara explicarse, lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Una nueva Bella naciendo, una fuerte y decidida que dejaba atrás a la crédula y comprensiva.

—No lo sé… tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu decisión —sugirió pasándose de manera nerviosa las manos por su ya despeinado cabello. Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

—No quiero discutir. Sabes que no voy a cambiar mi decisión y espero que esta sea la última vez que deba decirlo.

—Lo siento —susurró. Por su forma de decirlo me percaté de que no solo se disculpaba por este momento. Era tan sincera que casi le creí, casi.

—Está bien. ¿Debemos hablar del bebé con ella?

—Probablemente ayudaría a calmar un poco la situación.

—Digámosle de la separación primero…

Ambos suspiramos ante ese hecho. Me sorprendió que él no dijese nada más al respecto.

—Detesto verla sufrir y más aún por mí culpa —murmuró apenas perceptiblemente luego de unos segundos.

—También lo detesto. Pero será peor si no lo hacemos ahora.

Nuestra pequeña regresó y se sentó junto a mí y Edward lo hizo a su lado. Los dos compartimos una breve mirada para reunir el valor necesario.

—Cariño… —comencé— te preguntarás porqué estamos viviendo con tu abuelo Charlie, ¿no es así? —ella asintió—, bueno, la razón de esto es que… verás, hay veces que…

¡Genial! Mi celular había comenzado a sonar. Rodé mis ojos y lo busqué en mi bolso. "Número desconocido" se leía en el identificador.

—¿Hola?

_—¿Hija? —_¡Quéoportuna era!

—¿Qué sucede, Renée? —No iba a llamarla "mamá" delante de Nessie hasta que ella no la conociese. Edward hizo una mueca.

_—Solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor. _

—Dime.

—_Sé que esto estaba programado para esta noche pero… surgieron unos inconvenientes y debo regresar… —_¡No me sorprende! dije internamente—. _¿Podríamos vernos en media hora? Deseo conocer a mi nieta, realmente es lo que más quiero. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, estoy tan arrepentida._ _Perdón, cariño. Sé que probablemente me necesites contigo, pero es necesario que vaya. Phil ya ha hecho la demanda de divorcio y debo firmar. Volveré enseguida y prometo no hacer ninguna otra estupidez para alejarme de tu vida y más aún en el momento que estás pasando…_

—Está bien —dije entre dientes—, ¿dónde nos vemos?

.

.

.

¿Por qué no había venido a conocerme antes la abuela, mamá? ¿Por qué la llamaste Renée y no mamá como yo hago contigo? ¿Por qué ella y el abuelito Charlie no viven juntos como el abuelo Carl y la abuela Esme?

Pregunta tras pregunta que intenté responder de manera que lo entendiese y no se hiciera más lío mientras íbamos al Fairmont en el Volvo.

—¿Ibas a pedirme que te acompañase? —preguntó de repente Edward. Vanessa ahora estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventanilla.

—Sí… hasta que fuiste idiota y me besaste.

—Ahora cambiaste tu opinión… —Fue más una afirmación. Comencé a asentir, pero me detuve sospesando sus palabras, él vio mi vacilación y agregó—: Respecto a que te acompañe, quiero decir.

—Sí. Necesito apoyo. Ya sabes, si ves que estoy a punto de saltarle encima, detenme. —él rió—. No estoy bromeando, ella me interrumpió en el momento que había tomado el valor necesario para decírselo. No es como lo hubiese sabido solo que... no lo sé, tal vez me molesta el hecho de que se piensa que es el centro del mundo y cree que solo por ella los demás van a cambiar sus planes y yo como idiota se lo permito. Por su culpa aplazamos una importante charla, debería haber dicho que no.

—Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa fue una señal. El destino no quiere que hablemos del tema porque todo volverá a estar como antes, ¿huh? —lo miré con mala cara—. Okay, está bien. Olvida que dije eso, estaba bromeando. De todas formas, también creo que debiste haber declinado. No se lo merece. ¿Tan desesperada está por desvincularse de ese tipo? Lo hubiese pensado antes.

Me encogí de hombros. Edward tenía razón.

—Este es el peor día para hacer esto. Estoy algo temperamental hoy.

—¿Solo algo?

Enarqué una ceja en su dirección.

—No vuelvas a tentar tu suerte, Cullen —murmuré ausentemente.

.

.

.

El hotel se encontraba ubicado cerca del muelle frente al mar y de la terminal de cruceros y a pasos del _Pike Place Market* _en el centro de la ciudad. Era destacado por su elegancia y buena atención. Podía dar fe de ello.

Nos dirigimos hacia el precioso lobby, ambos flaqueando a nuestra hija tomando sus manos. Todo estaba decorado en tonalidades doradas, este patrón se veía interrumpido por dos sofás dobles de color celeste con detalles marrones. Los objetos se encontraban impecables de manera tal que se podría decir que de ellos salían destellos. Sentía que con mi atuendo desencajaba en el lugar, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Yo siempre desencajaba, y poco me importaba. ¿Quién era quién para decir lo que era correcto o no usar?

La señora que se hacía llamar mi madre nos esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales pulcramente vestida. No la reconocía, ella no era así. Odiaba llevar faldas y tacones -de hecho lo había heredado de ella-, ni carteras de diseñador, mucho menos aquella camisa tan ajustada que parecía impedirle respirar con normalidad. No me había percatado de aquel cambio en casa de mi padre. Ni siquiera recuerdo como estaba vestida, pero dudaba que haya sido de aquella forma. ¿Quién era esa mujer y qué había hecho con mi madre? Dolió ver cuánto había cambiado por un hombre.

Al vernos, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia nosotros.

—¡Hija, estás espléndida, hoy! —Bueno, no solo su atuendo había cambiado. La falsedad en su tono era más que notorio y yo era consciente de que no era así. Me escaneó de arriba abajo repasando mi atuendo aun cuando era ella la que siempre me decía que usase lo que quisiera y que lo único que debía importarme era que estuviese cómoda. Repito, ¿quién demonios era la mujer frente a mí? ¿Así estaba dispuesta a luchar por mi padre? No dudaba ni un segundo que Charlie la rechazaría a la primera palabra que ella le dirigiese.

—Renée —respondí entre dientes.

—Edward —murmuró con ¿resentimiento? Fruncí el ceño ante eso. Él, aludido, solo asintió. Podía notar en sus facciones tensas su enojo. Me animaba a decir que su condición no era mucho mejor a la mía—. ¡Y tú debes ser Vanessa! Eres muy hermosa —continuó con voz chillona asustando a mi hija que se escondió detrás de mí—, no te escondas de mí. Soy tu abuela, Renée.

—Mi abuela se llama Esme —susurró asomándose para así poder dirigirse a "mi madre". Eso fue un golpe bajo para ella. Edward y yo soltamos una apenas perceptible carcajada al mismo tiempo.

—Yo también lo soy, pequeña.

—No, yo no te conozco. Nunca te he visto. ¿Por qué? —Puede que este encuentro no vaya a resultar tan mal como pensé. Al menos para mí. A Renée se le había ocurrido aparecer en esa edad donde la mayor parte de las conversaciones con ellos estaban llenas de _"¿por qué?" _

—Bueno, a veces las personas cometemos errores de los que luego nos arrepentimos. ¿No es así, Edward? —Su cara se contorsionó de dolor y permaneció en silencio. Mierda, ¿alguien podría decirme por qué demonios la defendí hace unos días e hizo que hiciera sentir mal a Edward por eso? Se había convertido en una perra. Ya nada quedaba de la persona que conocí.

—Suficiente —dije rudamente—, querías conocer a mi hija. Ahora está en ella si lo quiere hacer o no.

—¿Qué dices, Nessie? ¿Quieres conocer a… tu abuela? inquirió él agachándose a su altura.

Ella colocó su dedo índice en su boca sospesando su respuesta. Otro gesto "made in Alice Cullen".

—Solo por un ratito. ¿Podemos ir luego con los abuelos Carl y Esme? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —respondí con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Volvería a vivir este momento solo por ver la cara de Renée ante la falta de interés hacia ella por parte de mi pequeña. Apenas habló y las pocas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron monosílabas. Solo permanecimos una hora sentados en una mesa en el fantástico jardín del hotel. La decoración tenía un estilo parecido al café que frecuentábamos con Alice, solo que aquí, obviamente, todo era más sofisticado. Siguiendo los patrones del lobby, el dorado predominaba en el lugar. Había plantas por doquier incluso casi tapando por completo la vista que te permitían los enormes ventanales. Las mesas eran redondas y blancas, los asientos consistían en sillas de color marrón. Era un lugar hermoso. Que de seguro hubiese disfrutado con una mejor compañía. No me importó el hecho de que no hubiese preguntado por mi embarazo, en una parte lo agradecía, no sería una buena forma de enterarse para la niña.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, nos encontrábamos en la sala de los Cullen's y Esme estaba envolviéndome en un maternal y cálido abrazo.

—Edward me lo contó, ¡felicidades! —susurró en mi oído—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?

—Bien. Tuve algunos malestares, pero las náuseas no hicieron su aparición hoy. —Ella me sonrió.

—Estoy muy feliz con esa noticia.

—También yo…

—¡Abuela! —interrumpió Nessie colgándose de ella...

—Hola, cariño. Cada día más hermosa —susurró con adoración mientras acariciaba su cabello—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar al abuelo a su estudio? Va a estar feliz de verte. — Sin más salió disparada de la habitación—. Sé lo de Renée, querida. ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

—¿Está mal decir que no la siento como mi madre? Ella, ya no es ella. Incluso es fría conmigo. Cuando la vi en casa de Charlie parecía la misma hasta que realmente hoy fui testigo de su cambio. Eso hizo que mi aborrecimiento hacia ella creciera notablemente. No la comprendo, sus excusas son patéticas, igualmente dudo que haya un buen motivo para que abandones a tu hija sin importar la edad que tenga. No sé cómo pudo hacerlo, no me imagino mi vida sin mi pequeña.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Hay personas que no nacieron para ser madres, es así de simple. Tú no te mereces eso, pero no podemos elegir a nuestros padres. Además, al menos ella fue buena para ti hasta que se equivocó en cuanto a sus decisiones… tal vez realmente quiera remendar lo que hizo porque está en verdad arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

Por la manera en que lo dijo sentí que no solo se refería a mi madre, sino a Edward.

—Si arreglar las cosas es lo que desea, debería dejar de comportarse como la mierda.

—¡Edward! —reprendió Esme. Yo ya no iba a defenderla al menos que ella me demostrara que en realidad quería cambiar y volver a ser la cariñosa madre que me crió.

—No lo hubiese dicho con esas palabras, pero él tiene razón —hice una mueca—, su comportamiento empeoró más cuando Nessie le dijo que no era su abuela y apenas interactuó con ella. Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que esperaba.

—Ella es muy perceptiva… ¿Ya… ya le han dicho? —ambos negamos.

—Íbamos a decírselo y justo recibí la llamada de Renée —comenté cabizbaja.

En ese momento, Carlisle apareció cargando a mi sonriente hija.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado? —susurré un imperceptible "bien, gracias"—. Edward.

Este solo asintió. El que Esme nos recordase nuestra "charla en familia" pendiente había hecho nuestro ánimo decaer…

Lo que restaba de la tarde pasó en un suspiro. Carlisle insistió en que nos quedásemos a cenar y no pudimos declinar la oferta. Al terminar, me ofrecí para ayudar a Esme con los platos, fue difícil convencerla de que me dejara hacerlo, pero por arte de magia lo logré. Me sorprendí al ver que no era ella quien me siguió a la cocina, sino Edward. En silencio comenzamos a realizar la tarea de forma sincronizada. Como lo hacíamos siempre.

Mi mirada se posó en la ventana frente al lavabo donde se dejaba ver ese hermoso jardín. Ese jardín que traía tantos memorables y perfectos recuerdos, las paredes de una habitación en particular guardaba nuestro secreto más preciado…

_#Flash Back# _

_—¿Sigues sin querer decirme dónde vamos? —inquirí por milésima vez en la noche. Él solo rió. El que estuviera con los ojos vendados no ayudaba para nada a disminuir mi ansiedad, pero sí a que mi odio hacia las sorpresas se incrementara de forma considerable. ¿Por qué había dejado que me privara de la vista? Ah, sí. Lo amaba y confiaba ciegamente en él y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz—. ¡Vamos, Edward! Al menos una pista. _

_—Bueno, está bien… ya estamos a punto de llegar._

_—¿Se supone que esa es la pista?_

_—Sip —suspiré frustrada._

_Sentí el auto disminuir su velocidad y al fin detenerse. Miles de mariposas se agitaron en mi interior por la ansiedad. Oí a Edward bajarse y a los pocos segundos abrir mi puerta, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a bajar. Lo seguí, caminando con lentitud y cuidado. A pesar de que él estuviera guiándome con una mano firme aferrada a mi cintura, seguía dudando de mi torpeza y nuevamente mi privación de la vista no cooperaba. Luego de unos pasos más, me sorprendió tomándome en brazos haciendo escapar un grito ahogado de mi boca._

_—Escaleras —dijo a modo de explicación. Me puso sobre mis pies, se oyó el sonido de una llave girar en la cerradura y luego un tenue chirrido de una puerta de madera ser abierta. Nuevamente mis pies se despegaron del suelo, mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro disfrutando de su dulce aroma mientras me cargaba dentro de donde fuese. La puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas, supuse que había sido empujada por su pie. Luego de los que parecieron ser los minutos más largos de mi vida, otra puerta fue abierta y el aire fresco de una típica noche primaveral de Seattle golpeó mi rostro._

_Dio unos pasos más para después bajarme y colocarse tras de mí, comenzando a quitar la venda. Esta fue removida y de a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la tenue luz que había en el lugar. Cadenas de pequeñas lucecitas decoraban el patio trasero de la que reconocí como la casa de sus padres. Delante de mí, se encontraba una manta azul oscuro tendida en el acolchonado césped. Alrededor de la misma había esparcidas algunas velas y una canasta, seguramente con comida. _

_Era todo tan hermoso. ¿Cómo no amar a este hombre? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad. Me di la vuelta lentamente para encararlo. Edward se encontraba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas, nervioso y ansioso por saber mi reacción. Enarcó una ceja en mi dirección._

_—Es perfecto —dije en un susurro antes de presionar brevemente mis labios con los suyos. __Esos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar por el bien de mi propio corazón hicieron su reaparición bruscamente, invadiéndome y abrumándome. Si había tenido alguna vez dudas sobre estos, se disiparon al ver su forma de mirarme. Jamás en mi vida había sentido algo con la misma intensidad que en este momento. No podía estar cien por ciento segura si él sentía lo mismo, pero yo lo amaba. Llevábamos casi tres meses saliendo y ninguno le había confesado al otro sus sentimientos. De lo que estaba segura era que le importaba lo suficiente como para pasar abrazándome las noches en las que no comprendía la actitud de mi madre y lloraba hasta dormirme. Él solo se dedicaba a escucharme en silencio y secar mis lágrimas, otras susurraba cosas dulces en mi oído, dejaba besos en el tope de mi cabeza y acariciaba mi cabello—. ¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo?_

_—Puede que mi__ madre me haya dado una mano… —Hizo una divertida mueca—. Van a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad y nos dejaron a cargo de la casa… le mencioné que quería darte una linda sorpresa y mamá propuso encargarse de eso. _

_—Es muy lindo. Gracias._

_Se sentó en la manta y me ofreció su mano para que me reuniese con él, la tomé y tironeó juguetonamente de mí haciendo que cayese sobre él riendo. _

_—Estás loco —murmuré a centímetros de su cara._

_—Loco por ti —rebatió atrapando mis labios entre los suyos por un breve instante. Permanecimos mirándonos directamente a los ojos, comunicándonos sin necesidad de palabras. Quería decirle lo que sentía, deseaba gritar que lo amaba y…— Te amo._

_Me quedé estática en mi lugar conteniendo la respiración sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Él realmente lo había dicho? _

_—Yo… B-Bella… no quise decirlo así. Si es demasiado pronto lo-lo s-siento realmente —comenzó a decir de manera atropellada. Había malinterpretado mi reacción—. Sí, tenía intención de decírtelo esta noche, pero no así, no tan de repente… solo que no pude contenerme, te vez tan hermosa, tan feliz. Has despertado sentimientos en mí que son completamente nuevos y desconocidos. Nunca me sentí así con nadie. Creo que te he amado desde que vi tu foto por más absurdo que suene. Eres la persona más fascinante que conocí alguna vez, alguien con la que puedo ser yo mismo sin preocuparme por recibir críticas, con quien puedo hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Estar contigo es tan fácil como respirar. Te amo, Bella. Tal vez es muy pronto pero es lo que siento y ya no podía callarlo. _

_No era capaz de formular ni media palabra. Contenía las lágrimas a duras penas. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar._

_—Dime algo, Bells…_

_—Te amo —logré decir al fin. _

_—Está bien, entiendo si no sientes lo m… ¿qué? —me miró confuso como si no terminase de entender lo que había salido de mi boca._

_—También te amo, Edward —repetí tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta y como tú, me moría por decírtelo. Más de una vez tuve que morder mi lengua para no gritarlo._

_—No me hubiese molestado que lo hagas —me sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, logrando que el aire se atorase en mi garganta. _

_—Ahora lo sé, pero no antes. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondida. —Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho avergonzada. _

_—Mírame, Bells —susurró suavemente—. ¿Cómo podría no amarte? Tú no te ves a ti misma con claridad. No solo eres hermosa físicamente, la mujer que hay en ti me tiene hechizado. Me atrevo a decir que no hay persona más buena y pura. Siempre poniendo las necesidades de los demás por sobre las tuyas. Eres inteligente, ingeniosa e independiente. Amo ver tu rostro sonrojarse, cada una de tus sonrisas, la manera en que tus ojos brillan cuando se cruzan con los míos. El orgullo en tu voz al hablar de tus logros. Tu risa se ha convertido en mi música favorita. Estoy perdidamente enamorado, Bella. No me puedo imaginar al lado de otra persona que no seas tú. _

_Comencé a llorar de felicidad abrazándome a él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a este hombre? Bueno, había sufrido un poquito en lo que iba de mi vida y puede que al fin de una vez por todas me merecía ser feliz con la persona que amaba y aún mejor, ese amor era correspondido. _

_—No llores, pequeña. Quiero verte sonreír —comentó secando mis lágrimas._

_—Son lágrimas de felicidad. Tú me haces feliz, Edward —aclaré antes de besarlo con todo el amor que solo él me provocaba. _

_._

_._

_._

_Cenamos entre risas y besos robados. No podíamos pasar ni medio segundo sin tocarnos, parecíamos dos adolescentes. En cierta forma se podría decir que lo éramos, esa extraña cosa del amor era nueva para ambos._

_Era una maravillosa noche. El cielo de un perfecto azul oscuro estaba libre de nubes, la temperatura estaba perfecta aunque debía admitir que tenía más calor de lo habitual. Edward había desabrochado los tres primeros botones de su camisa dejando a la vista parte de su esculpido pecho. Se había subido las mangas de esta hasta sus codos mostrando sus torneados antebrazos. No dejó de sonreír desde que "las palabras mágicas" salieron de nuestros labios. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación, me encontraba demasiado ocupada en el escrutinio hacia su persona que hace unos minutos no le prestaba atención. Debía dejar de mirarlo o empezaría a babear._

_—¿Bella? ¿Estás oyéndome? —inquirió divertido._

_—Realmente, no —reconocí avergonzada. Él rió atrayéndome hacia sí._

_Y verlo allí, sentado riendo de forma despreocupada bajo las estrellas, solo iluminado por la luz emitida de las lucecillas fue el detonante. Lo deseaba, en este instante. Me quedé mirándolo embobada sin saber qué hacer, él me devolvió la mirada y mis ojos se quedaron enganchados de los orbes verdes que se habían tornado oscuros, casi negros. Sin darnos cuenta, el reducido espacio entre nosotros se cerró. En cuestión de segundos nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir su cálido aliento golpear mi rostro. Y ese momento anhelado llegó. _

_Él tomó suavemente mi rostro entre sus manos y presionó sus labios sobre los míos. Mis manos volaron por voluntad propia a su nuca y mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con las sedosas hebras de su bronce cabello. Le devolví el beso con toda la pasión que solo él me provocaba. Poco a poco intensidad fue subiendo. Sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca. Permiso que le fue dado sin pensarlo dos veces. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lenta y erótica danza. Mis manos abandonaron su nuca para colarse por debajo de su camisa. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo mi toque. Él imitó mis movimientos y coló sus manos bajo mi camiseta trazando círculos con los dedos. Allí donde tocaba mi piel se encendía enviando olas de deseo haciéndome estremecer. Nos vimos obligados a separar nuestros labios en busca de aire, pero los suyos nunca abandonaron mi piel. Él siguió repartiendo húmedos besos alrededor de mi cuello, enloqueciéndome. _

—_Te deseo —murmuré sin pensar. Él me miró, sus ojos dilatados por la excitación. Una sonrisa ladina, pícara y divertida se dibujó en su rostro. Iba a agregar algo, pero su boca atacando nuevamente la mía disipó cualquier pensamiento coherente, demostrando así que él también me deseaba. Me sentó a horcajadas de su regazo y continuamos besándonos como si no hubiese mañana. De repente, él nos giró dejándome acostada sobre la fina tela de mantel colocándose sobre mí manteniendo todo su peso sobre sus brazos. Separó sus labios de mi cuerpo y nos observamos. _

_Repartió dulces y ligeros besos por toda mi cara y cuello._

_—No tiene por qué ser ahora, pequeña. ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres? —murmuró entre beso y beso. Asentí incapaz de hablar. Solo era capaz de pensar en la agradable sensación de sus suaves labios sobre mi piel—. Vayamos dentro —se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme. Me tambaleé en cuanto estuve sobre mis pies, mis rodillas temblaban—, déjame ayudarte —pidió con una sonrisa de las suyas. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó en dirección a la casa. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré. Eso era lo que su aroma provocaba en mí. Esa embriagante mezcla Christian Dior y su propio aroma, me volvía loca. _

_Ingresó en la sala y subió conmigo en brazos las escaleras (eso quería decir que pesaba menos de lo que pensaba y debería hacerle caso a Alice y comer más o Edward era realmente fuerte). Me dejó sobre mis pies a un costado de la cama y permaneció frente a mí. ¿Y ahora qué? me pregunté, era nueva en esto y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. De nada me sirvió tener leídas miles de historias, ninguna me preparó para este momento y no saber lo que vendría me asustaba y ponía nerviosa. Miré mis pies avergonzada y mis dedos comenzaron a enrollar mi camiseta nerviosamente hasta que sentí los suyos levantar mi cara. En sus ojos pude ver preocupación, el deseo anterior había quedado en segundo plano._

_—No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, Bella. No tiene que pasar ahora… —Al parecer Edward había malinterpretado mi forma de actuar. Milagrosamente pude reencontrar mi perdida voz para contestarle._

_—No, quiero hacerlo… en verdad, te deseo. En este momento. Quiero que seas mi primero. —La anterior preocupación fue sustituida por el deseo. Me tomó por la cintura acercándome a él. Su aliento rozó mi rostro, no podía quitar mis ojos de él. Pasó lentamente su lengua por su labio inferior provocando que los músculos en mi parte baja se estremecieran. Me aproximó aún más haciéndome sentir su necesidad de mí. Se acercó a mi oído lentamente._

_—También te deseo. Desde que tengo el placer de conocerte, de aquel primer beso… sería un honor ser el primero… pero más aún saber que seré el último —susurró con voz ronca. Depositó un beso sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego morderlo suavemente. Retiró mis manos de mi camiseta para reemplazarlas con las suyas. Acarició mi plano vientre mientras repartía dulces besos alrededor de mi cuello y de un lado a otro en mi mandíbula sin, para mi frustración, besar mis labios—. Voy a hacer esta noche perfecta para ti. Jamás vas a olvidarla. —Y el esperado beso llegó. Fue lento, mordisqueó suavemente mi labio inferior y tiró de él para luego soltarlo y pasar seductoramente su lengua por este repitiendo una y otra vez el proceso volviéndome loca. Mi cuerpo seguía tenso por el miedo a lo desconocido y no me permitía responder—. Relájate pequeña… no voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Tú tienes todo el control. _

_Como por arte de magia mi cuerpo cedió a su pedido. Mis manos volaron a su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí y tomé su boca con la mía. Sonrió sobre mis labios por mi repentino cambio. Comenzó a subir mi camiseta poco a poco, dejando un camino de fuego allí por donde sus nudillos rozaban la piel que iba quedando descubierta. Levanté los brazos facilitando su tarea. Mis mejillas se colorearon bajo su intenso mirar. Le debía las gracias a Alice por haberme obligado a usar uno de los conjuntos de encaje que me había regalado. _

_—__Eres hermosa —murmuró. Se alejó pocos centímetros de mí y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa._

_—Quiero hacerlo yo. —No tenía idea de dónde había salido esa valentía, pero no me quejaba. Edward sonrió y abrió sus brazos en modo de invitación. Me acerqué sin sacar nunca mis ojos de los suyos y la terminé de desabotonar del todo. Pasé mis manos por su esculpido torso hasta llegar a los hombros donde empujé la prenda por ellos haciéndola caer a un lado de la mía._

_Nuestras bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso voraz, hambriento y él hizo que retrocediera hasta que la parte de atrás de mis rodillas chocaron contra la cama y caí hacia atrás. Sonrió pícaramente y se cernió sobre mí apoyando su peso en sus brazos. Podía sentir su dureza a través de nuestros jeans sobre mi pierna. Saber que él también me deseaba me excitó aún más. Atacó mi cuello con húmedos besos y se detuvo al llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos aún tapados y me pidió permiso con su ardiente mirada. Asentí imperceptiblemente, por dentro moría de vergüenza. Llevó sus manos a mi espalda y haciéndome arquear, hábilmente desabrochó mi sostén y lo sacó rápidamente. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer. La chica insegura en mí hizo su estelar aparición, ¿y si no le gustaba lo que veía? ¿Sería suficiente para él? ¿Estaría a su altura? _

_—Eres hermosa —repitió alisando con su índice mi fruncida frente. _

_Cualquier pensamiento coherente se esfumó al sentir su boca bajar por mi cuello succionando suavemente. Gemí ante las sensaciones que eso me provocaba. Sentía fuego recorrer por mis venas. Un grito ahogado se escapó de mi garganta cuando sin previo aviso tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus labios. Una de sus manos pasó de mis costillas hacia el sur apenas rozando mi piel para volver a subir sin tocar donde más lo deseaba, mientras su boca seguía trabajando en mis pechos. Mis manos volaron a su cabello jalando de él, el calor en la habitación aumentó considerablemente. Se separó de mí y con su típica sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarme, desabrochó lentamente el botón de mis pantalones. Comenzó a bajarlos lentamente, torturándome. Sus nudillos iban rozando cada porción de piel revelada enviando latigazos de placer a mi intimidad. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más cuando estos estuvieron fuera del camino. Salió de la cama parándose frente a mí. Su lengua delineó su boca de manera sensual al tiempo que se deshacía de sus zapatos y jeans quedando en un bóxer negro. Ahora ambos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. El aire se atoró en mi garganta. A través de la fina tela se podía notar perfectamente su deseo hacia mí. Había visto su torso y tenido el placer de tocarlo con anterioridad, pero nunca íbamos más allá de eso. Sin embargo, ahora observarlo con solo una prenda que me impidiese verlo completamente, era algo totalmente nuevo y me encantaba. Volvió a cernirse sobre mí y devorar mis labios con fiereza._

_—¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te deseo? —declaró con voz ronca en mi oído a la vez que sus caderas embestían las mías. Su dureza chocó en el lugar exacto. Gemí en respuesta. La respiración de ambos era errante. Me tensé al sentir sus dedos juguetear con el elástico de mis bragas—. Solo disfruta, Bella. Déjate llevar… _

_Nuevamente mi cuerpo obedeció a su pedido. No debería estar nerviosa, era solo Edward. Mi Edward. El hombre a quien amaba y él a mí. No había persona en quien confiase más. Decidí encerrar a la Isabella insegura en un cajón con llave, bloqueando aquella molesta vocecita que no paraba de decir que yo no era lo suficiente buena para él._

_Su mirada se trabó con la mía, su mano no había dejado el lugar anterior a la espera de mi respuesta. La decisión que vio en mi rostro lo incentivó a seguir. Tocó mi intimidad por sobre la fina tela de encaje. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante lo que ese roce provocó. Enganchó sus manos a ambos lados de esta y comenzó a bajarlas. No me percaté de a qué lugar de la habitación la hizo volar. Solo era capaz de sentir su boca subir lentamente por una de mis piernas sin dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin besar para luego repetir el proceso con la otra. Volvió a mí atacando mi cuello con húmedos besos dejando de vez en cuando que sus dientes me rozaran. _

_Sus dedos tocaron aquel lugar que clamaba por su atención. Mis caderas se movieron involuntariamente en busca de más y mi espalda se arqueó cuando mi silencioso pedido fue concedido. Dos de sus dedos entraron en mí para luego salir y volver a ingresar lentamente al tiempo que su pulgar estaba en mi clítoris haciendo movimientos circulares._

_—Edward… —logré decir luego de unos minutos. Sentía como mis músculos se tensaban cada vez más, como mi respiración y latidos se aceleraban considerablemente. Hasta que todo explotó, una increíble sensación recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo. _

_Creí perder la conciencia por algunos segundos, lo siguiente que fui capaz de sentir fue a Edward entrando pausadamente en mí y deteniéndose al llegar a la prueba de mi virtud. Me miró de forma intensa a los ojos y entrelazó nuestras manos antes de adentrarse completamente. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, pero cada una fue secada por un tierno beso._

_¿Podía haber sido esto más perfecto? No lo creo… _

_#Fin Flashback#_

Disfruté cada segundo, probé cada centímetro de su piel como él lo hizo con la mía. Gocé de cada roce, caricia y beso. Cuando él entró en mí fue el paraíso. Encajábamos a la perfección. Como si fuésemos hechos el uno para el otro.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. ¿Qué no daría por volver a sentir aquella conexión tan única que sentía cada vez que nos uníamos?

—Fue una de las mejores diez noches de mi vida —dijo Edward a mis espaldas haciéndome sobresaltar. Él había estado pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué respondía a eso? Tenía ganas de llorar. Malditas hormonas—, todas y cada una de ellas junto a ti.

¡Oh, por qué tenía que ser tan tierno a veces! Quería golpearlo y besarlo a la vez. Era estúpido. Estúpido y tierno. Una combinación realmente peligrosa. Mi momento de aturdimiento se esfumó en cuanto recordé que mentir era su talento natural. Sacudí mi cabeza y al ver que ya no quedaba nada por hacer me di vuelta de manera brusca enfrentándolo.

—¿A todas le dices lo mismo? —espeté con mi ceño fruncido antes de encaminarme furiosa hacia la sala. A medio camino sentí un tirón en mi brazo derecho y me detuve abruptamente—. ¿Ahora qué, Edward? —mascullé entre dientes.

—Nunca me darás la oportunidad de explicarte, ¿verdad?

Me giré hacia él y lo que vi dolió. Me recordó a nuestra discusión. Su cara estaba distorsionada de dolor.

—Solo…no estoy lista, Edward. Tal vez un día te oiga. Pero no te puedo asegurar que vaya a cambiar algo.

—Si tan solo me escucharas… —lo detuve.

—No ahora. Hay algo más importante que hablar...

Me di la vuelta y retomé mi camino.

En la sala solo se encontraba Esme junto con mi hija. Al parecer a Carlisle le había surgido una emergencia y se vio obligado a irse.

—Mamá… ¿crees que podrías darnos a Bella y a mí unos minutos a solas con Nessie?

La aludida asintió y dejó a una niña confundida y dos adultos aterrados por la reacción de esta. Tomamos asiento junto a ella y retomamos la charla donde había quedado antes de la interrupción de mi "adorada madre".

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas que has preguntado por qué tus abuelos Charlie y Renée ya no viven juntos? —comencé. Ella asintió aún aturdida—. Bueno, es que algunas veces las personas ya… —hice una pausa pensando la palabra correcta—, ya no se llevan bien juntos.

—¿No se quieren más? —inquirió.

—No, pequeña. Sí se quieren, pero no como pareja. —Esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensé. No estaba cien por ciento segura de que ella lo entendiese, pero era lo mejor que podía explicarme—. Lo que trato de decirte con esto es que —aquí vamos, Bella—, tu papá y yo vamos a vivir en casas separadas porque….

—Vas a tener un hermanito.

¿Qué demonios? Le lancé dagas por los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar siempre sin consultarme?

Poco a poco una gran sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro y de la misma forma se esfumó. Su cara se llenó de confusión.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿No estás feliz? Creí que deseabas tener uno… —preguntó atropelladamente dándose cuenta de su estúpido error.

—No es eso, papi. Solo… ¿tenemos que vivir con el abuelo por culpa del bebé?

Enarqué una ceja en dirección del señor "no hago más que cagarla" a modo de _"¿ves lo que acabas de lograr?"_ La había confundido aún más de lo que ya estaba, mezclado los temas.

—No, pequeña —inicié antes de que él decidiese decir alguna que otra cosa la cual no debería salir de su boca. Quería "arreglar" las cosas conmigo y no hacía más que empeorarlas—, es que… vamos a separarnos, como Charlie con Renée.

—¿Por qué? —Sus ojos se aguaron al mismo tiempo que los míos. No iba a explicarle eso—. ¿Ya no se quieren?

—No, cariño. Nos amamos. Es solo por un tiempo.

—Un tiempo largo —agregué frunciéndole el ceño.

—Yo quiero volver a mi casa —demandó.

—Puedes ir cuando quieras a visitar a tu papá. Y él puede visitarte a ti. Compraremos una nueva casa, puede ser cerca de donde vive el tío Jake…

—¡No! —elevó la voz—. Yo quiero estar en mi casa. Con los dos.

—Las cosas no pueden ser así, Nessie. Lo siento… —Mi voz se quebró en la última oración.

—Escucha, princesa. —Edward intentó explicarse y tomar su mano, pero ella se levantó de manera brusca girándose hacia nosotros—. ¡No los quiero! —gritó llorando, sorprendiéndonos. Y con eso salió disparada fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

Edward estacionó frente a la casa de Charlie media hora después de nuestra horrorosa charla en familia. Vanessa se había negado a salir de la habitación que tenía en casa de los Cullen's. No quería vernos a ninguno de los dos. Edward intentó hablar con ella y persuadirla, pero de nada sirvió. Mientras él hacía su fallido intento, yo lloraba en brazos de Esme, quien había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan orgullosa, si tan solo Edward no hubiese decidido buscar lo que yo inconscientemente le negaba a otro lugar, si tan solo pudiese volver el tiempo unos meses atrás y cambiar mis actitudes, las cosas serían diferentes y nuestra hija no estaría sufriendo por los errores que ambos cometimos.

—Bella, ya no llores. Por favor. Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. Lastimé a las dos personas que más amo…

—Es culpa de ambos —logré decir entre lágrimas—, ambos somos culpables, Edward. —reiteré cuando vi que iba a agregar algo—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Charlie se debe estar preguntando porqué no llegamos…

Él asintió antes de salir y dirigirse a abrir mi puerta. Como siempre hacía, me tendió su mano para ayudarme. Accedí, no por la ayuda, sino porque necesitaba de su toque.

—Llámame por lo que necesites.

—Gracias, lo haré. Deberíamos hablar con ella mañana, cuando esté más tranquila.

—¿Paso por ti?

—Iré sola antes de ir a la oficina. —Un incómodo silencio se formó sobre nosotros. Ninguno hacía ademán de irse—. Adiós, Edward… —susurré mientras gesticulaba con la mano y me giraba. Apenas escuché su respuesta. No di la vuelta para verlo perderse en la distancia.

Por supuesto que Charlie estaría esperándome con cara de preocupación.

—Mi hija me odia, papá —alcancé a decir antes de volver a llorar en brazos de mi padre. En este momento me preguntaba cómo hacía mi madre para no sentirse mal sabiendo que ya no la quería como tal. A pesar de que sabía que sus palabras eran irracionales y dichas por el enojo, dolían, demasiado.

—Le han dicho. —No era una pregunta, pero asentí de todas formas—. Ella no te odia. Tú no has hecho nada. Debe de sentirse confundida. Dale un tiempo…

Le sonreí.

—Lo sé. Solo que es horrible que no quiera verme. Estoy demasiado sensible. Tampoco es su mejor día supongo, no estaba de buen humor cuando conoció a Renée.

—¿No iban a ir esta noche? —bufé.

—Al parecer debía volver para firmar el divorcio. Su dominante parece ser bastante exigente y ella obediente.

—Bella, estás hablando de tu madre —advirtió.

—Digo lo que pienso. ¿Acaso tú piensas muy distinto?

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Angela? —Claro que no iba a contestar a eso y cambió de tema.

—Todo está perfecto. —Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Y ahí estaba, mi pequeño porotito ayudándome a levantarme.

—Así me gusta, Bells. Sonriendo a pesar de todo…

Charlie me pidió que lo dejase malcriarme y no cocinase. Terminamos comiendo una deliciosa comida italiana de un nuevo restaurante que había abierto no muy lejos de la casa. En cuanto terminé, decidí ir a descansar después del largo día de hoy.

Abracé nuevamente a mi progenitor y me excusé. Estaba realmente exhausta. Iba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando recordé que debía tomar mis vitaminas. Volví a descender y dirigirme a la sala para buscar mi bolso, entonces recordé.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Te encuentras bien, hija? —inquirió preocupado.

—Sí. Olvidé mi bolso en mi… en casa de Edward. Tengo que tomar mis vitaminas, tendré que ir a buscarlo.

—Voy a buscarlo por ti... —sugirió.

Sí, claro, Charlie. ¿Y dejarlo como un panda? No, gracias.

—No, está bien, papá. Aprovecharé a tomar algo de aire. No voy a tardar.

Sabía por su rostro que no estaba convencido.

—Ten cuidado. No va a tardar en empezar a llover.

—Sí, papá. No te preocupes.

Tomé mis llaves, mi abrigo y salí. Ya estaba oscureciendo y una densa capa de nubes oscuras cubría la mayor parte del cielo. Papá tenía razón, la lluvia no tardaría mucho en caer y al parecer, ya que no corría ni una brisa de aire, sería una tormenta. Debía apresurarme.

.

.

.

Se podría decir que el camino fue tranquilo. Me prohibí pensar, me centré en la música relajante que había puesto y en el camino para no estamparme contra un árbol. El tiempo parecía empeorar. Ahora un viento bastante fuerte hacía mover la copa de los árboles del sendero que llevaba a mi antiguo hogar.

Me detuve frente a la casa. Esta vez me bajé confiada dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Después de unos insistentes golpes, un somnoliento Edward apareció en la puerta. Me miró unos segundos y luego parpadeó varias veces saliendo del aturdimiento.

—¿Bella? —No puede evitar reír de su cara de asombro.

—Lo siento si te molesto… olvidé mi cartera y necesito mis vitaminas.

—Está bien no te preocupes, pasa… —dijo con voz ronca haciéndome un espacio para que pudiese ingresar.

Fui directamente a la sala y tomé la cartera. Iba a marcharme, pero recordé alguna de las cajas que había dejado y decidí llevarlas conmigo.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a Edward y el aire se atoró en mi garganta. Lucía hermoso, como siempre. Aun con el morado de su ojo. Su cabello incontrolable, su ligera barba, aquellos orbes verdes tan intensos y ahí estaba aquella sonrisa arrogante. Mi sonrisa. Mis ojos vagaron por su figura, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de franela gris que colgaban tentadoramente de sus caderas y una remera blanca pegada a su torso… Una garganta aclarándose me sacó del trance, producido por las hormonas del embarazo, claro está. Me había pescado devorándomelo con la mirada. Arqueó una ceja en mi dirección. Ya no estaba tan adormecido.

—Yo… —murmuré sin saber que decir— voy a tomar algunas de las cajas que me quedaron. No me quedaré mucho más.

Hizo una mueca ante eso.

—Okay, te ayudaré a cargarlas —se limitó a decir de manera cortante.

—Solo aquellas —señalé a las dos cajas apiladas en un rincón de la sala—. Son algunas cosas que necesito para el trabajo —expliqué.

Edward se agachó para recogerlas y en ese momento uno de mis peores enemigos decidió hacer una aparición. El trueno retumbó fuertemente en la estancia y chillé sobresaltándome. Seguido de aquello, se sintió como una torrencial lluvia comenzaba a descargarse sobre la ciudad.

—Creo que debo irme en este momento. Antes de que sea peor.

—¿Peor? ¿Acaso no oyes cómo está allí afuera? Quédate —espetó.

—No importa, seré capaz de manejar sin inconvenientes. —De ninguna manera iba a quedarme. No, gracias. Estaba demasiado débil mental y hormonalmente como para pasar una noche en el mismo lugar que él.

—Por favor. No seas terca. Con lo fuerte que llueve apenas serás capaz de ver algo. —¡Mierda! Estaba usando su cara de perro abandonado. ¿Podía ser más idiota? _No lo mires a los ojos, Swan._ Me repetía internamente—. Ya no eres solo tú, Bells. Además, ¿cómo podría no enloquecer no sabiendo cómo estás?

—Puedo llamarte en cuanto llegue.

—¿Y qué mientras tanto? Quédate —rogó.

—No es correcto utilizar a nuestros hijos para tu beneficio. —Era una excusa algo pobre, entendía lo que decía...

—No es lo que estoy haciendo. Solo cuido de ti. Dormiré en el cuarto de invitados. —No quería ceder. No planeaba hacerlo. Hasta que otro trueno retumbó con fuerza haciéndome sobresaltar y colgarme de su brazo—. ¿Ves? Le tienes terror a las tormentas, ¿y si otro estruendo te asusta mientras estás en medio de la carretera y pierdes el control? —Quería reírme de su ejemplo, pero me contuve. Eso era tan típico de él.

—Estás siendo melodramático. Tú ganas, voy a quedarme. En la habitación de Nessie, tú puedes quedarte con la cama...

—No hace falta… yo dormiré en el cuarto de Nessie…

Sí, claro. No iba a volver a dormir en esa cama jamás. No quería dejar a mi mente vagar sobre las personas que pudieron haberla ocupado.

—No voy a discutir. Fue demasiado por hoy. Tengo que llamar a Charlie…

Se estremeció ante la mención de mi padre. Sí, lo comprendía, esta conversación sería aterradora. Tomé mi celular con manos temblorosas, marqué y esperé.

_—¿Bells? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

—Papá, estoy bien —corté sus incesantes preguntas—, estoy en la casa. Voy a quedarme.

_—¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a quedarte? —_Estaba furioso, no esperaba otra cosa.

—No es algo que desee pero… ¿has visto como está allí afuera? No hay forma de que vaya a conducir en esas condiciones.

_—Voy a buscarte._ —Sí, lo decía en serio. Pero por más que quisiera dejarlo, no iba a permitir que arriesgase su vida. Cada vez llovía más fuerte y el viento soplaba con furia.

—No, papá. Voy a estar bien. Está cada vez peor allí afuera. En verdad, estaré bien. Ninguno de los dos tiene porqué arriesgarse.

_—Bells…_

—Te llamaré cualquier cosa. Lo prometo.

_—Está bien —_respondió entre dientes resignándose.

—Pudo haber sido peor —le comenté a Edward en cuanto corté con la llamada.

.

.

.

.

Estaba abrazada a la almohada, tapada hasta la nariz temblando gracias a los malditos truenos que no querían cesar. Para completar la noche, las gotas caían cada vez más y más fuertes. Trataba de evitar dirigir mis ojos a la ventana para disminuir mis nervios, pero fallaba siempre. Solo se veía una intensa capa de agua, nada más. La luz se hallaba encendida, no iba a apagarla ni de broma. Traté nuevamente de no entrar en pánico e intenté retomar mi lectura. Agradecía haber dejado mi libro de "_Orgullo y prejuicio" _en la casa. Lo había leído miles de veces, pero cada una de esas las disfrutaba como si fuese la primera. Excepto esta. Un relámpago destelló a través de la ventana y posé mi vista en las letras preparándome para el estruendo que no llegó. Suspiré de alivio ante ese hecho. Mis ojos fueron nuevamente hacia mi libro y el maldito que pensé que no llegaría, hizo una estelar aparición, luego todo se tornó oscuro. Solté un grito ahogado. La electricidad se había ido. Esto no hacía más que mejorar.

¿Qué haría ahora? No quería quedarme sola en la oscuridad, menos en una noche tormentosa.

¿Tal vez debería despertar a Edward? No, no sería correcto. Tenía que ser valiente, era una mujer de 27 años, no cinco. Sería valiente…

.

.

.

—Edward —susurré cerca de su oído. Él murmuró algo incoherente y se giró sin despertarse—, Edward —repetí algo más fuerte sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro.

Había llegado a duras penas a mi antigua habitación. Tropecé varias veces en el camino iluminado solo por la tenue luz de mi celular. Las habitaciones se encontraban en puntas opuestas. Nada menos conveniente en una situación de este tipo.

—Despierta, Edward —insistí— ¡Edward! —grité sobresaltada por otro estruendo.

—¡Mierda, Bella! —Se sentó de golpe abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos. Era lo único que se podía ver en la oscuridad.

—Estoy bien solo… mierda, no puedo dormir. —Aquí vamos, Bellita. Trágate tu orgullo—. Me preguntaba si tal vez me harías algo de compañía. Necesito distraerme.

Me miraba como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —rodé los ojos.

—No, me fascina despertar a las personas en plena madrugada solo para molestar. Creí que me conocías.

—Muy graciosa. —Se movió en la cama, pero apenas podía ver lo que hacía.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirí cuando dejé de sentir movimiento en la habitación.

—A ningún lado. Te hice un lugar, ven aquí.

—Ni en broma.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si nunca hubiésemos dormido juntos.

_No respondas, no respondas. Ni se te ocurra preguntar._ Gritaba mi subconsciente.

—¿_Ella…? _—comencé, pero no me dejó continuar.

—¿¡Qué!? No, Isabella. Jamás.

—Está bien. No debí preguntar…

—Lo juro yo… —intentó explicarse.

—Te creo, Edward. Solo porque no pienso quedarme sola a oscuras con esa maldita tormenta.

Él rió. Me subí a la cama a regañadientes y me tapé. Sentí el colchón hundirse demasiado cerca de mí y luego uno de los brazos de Edward rodearme y atraerme hacia él.

—Cullen… —protesté.

—Shh, pequeña. Solo esta noche —solté un gemido lastimero—, prometo comportarme. Codeé sus costillas, pero de todas formas me recosté contra su costado soltando un suspiro. Su agarre se afianzó.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó

—No de todo —supliqué.

—Okay… ¿qué tal tu día? —se me escapó una carcajada.

—Idiota —él contuvo su risa. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar por el esfuerzo—, sabes, sacando el hecho de que vi a nuestro nuevo bebé por primera vez, tengo el no agrado de decir que fue un día de reverenda mierda. Detesto a Renée más que antes. ¿Has notado sus cambios?

Suspiró.

—No es que la haya conocido mucho, pero… puedo notar varias cosas. No parecía tan cínica.

—No lo era. Él la cambió completamente. No queda absolutamente nada de la mujer que fue mi madre.

—Lamento eso —me encogí de hombros.

—Creí por un corto lapso de tiempo que ella estaba de vuelta —mi voz se quebró—, no es que me importe demasiado… si es así ahora, no la quiero conmigo.

—La necesitas aunque trates de negarlo. Es algo completamente normal.

No quería hablar más del tema "Renée" por hoy. Un cómodo silencio nos envolvió a ambos. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Intenté contener los sollozos pero no fue posible.

—No intentes suprimir el llanto. Necesitas desahogarte, hazlo conmigo. Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para secar cada una de tus lágrimas. Sé que soy el causante de ellas…

No respondí. Me acomodé en su pecho y lo abracé. Necesitaba esto. Quería gritarle que luchara con uñas y dientes para ganarse mi confianza, pero no podía hacerlo. El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mi sistema.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más dolió de lo nuestro? —pregunté ya calmada y algo adormilada. Sentí que negó suavemente con la cabeza—. El hecho de que no tuviste las pelotas suficientes como para decírmelo. Tuve que enterarme por esas asquerosas fotos. ¿Tienes una idea de lo duro que fue? Todo era perfecto de nuevo y en menos de un segundo fui testigo de cómo aquello que tanto me había costado construir se derrumbaba frente a mí sin poder hacer nada.

—Sé que la cagué, Bells. Que probablemente no tenga perdón, pero no te das una idea de cuánto deseo que volvamos a ser la familia que éramos antes de que fuera estúpido. Si tan solo me dejaras luchar…

—Entonces lucha —murmuré antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

* * *

Hey! Querían algo de paz *cofcof Magui cof cof* aquí se las dí. Espero que les haya gustado. :)

Espero sus comentarios xD

**NOTAS:**

_* Pike Place Market: es la más antigua continuamente de funcionamiento del mercado de los agricultores en los Estados Unidos. Fundada_ _en 1907, en el centro del mercado público de Seattle ofrece productos frescos, comidas únicas y las artes y artesanías hechas a mano, con vistas al paseo marítimo de la Bahía Elliott_

**Agradecimientos:**

Como siempre, a esas dos grosas que me soportan a diario y se encargan de verificar el capi, mi Top MM y Mousse :3 Las amo, lo saben.

A las dos desquiciadas, una que me amenaza y la otra que está siempre dispuesta a matar, Flor (mi trici) y Magalí 3 Las adoro yeguas!

A las chicas del grupo de la historia por su incondicional apoyo.

A quienes siguen la historia, las que me dejan sus comentarios, a las lectoras silenciosas.

**fani**- Carelymh - **carlita16** - **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi** - Melissa - **Ashleyswan** - - **Lyzz Cullen** - Lupin410 - **FlorVillu** - Narraly -** Yumel22** - Milla Whitlock -**Janalez** - Leonela Robstener -** Solciito Pattisnon** - Solecitopucheta - **Evetwilight11-**ale1234 -** AraCullen8** - YBoaa - **TheDC1809**- Gaby Valencia- **Danielle** - Sofy Vicky-**MONIELITA CULLEN**- Chiquitza - - Cath Robsteniana - **Janalez** -Tatahasi -** Jacke94-** Eli Val- **Camela-** Moni Camacho-**krisvampire**- denisseR-cullen- **Esmeralda C** - GinaCullenHale – **pili** – robsten-pattinson – **kariana18** - Magui de Cullen – **Jesi** – Guest – **jhanulita** – Karen Gonzales – **Yoa. **– Grace Potter Evans-** maribel hernandez cullen** - Elizabeth Valero -**GAVM** - Manligrez -** Yesi-Cullen93** - Yasmin-cullen - **darky1995** - galadrielcullen - Vero . Salvatore . Cullen -** lizzie** - Little Whitiee -** Milih** - monica cullen withlock -** tatinava-**manligrez - **PalitajCullen -**LullabyOfVamp - **valen cullen swant- **Estteffani Cullen-Swan - **isabella-volturi123 - **magui de CULLEN - **SalyLuna** - joselina - **supattinsondecullen **- teresa . cuancapiquer - **AnglaeeCullen810** - Yeya Azucar Cullen - **vane cullen swant** - fabiola - WiCCACrAZZy -** maddycullen** - Roxa Cullen Hale - **ValeWithlockGrey -** chikita . memo -

Nos leemos!

**SharinPattinsonStewart . **


End file.
